The Great Mouse Detective: Magical Encounters
by Taliym5
Summary: Belladonna Garrio and her brothers and sisters were enjoying spring break, until they were magically transported/transformed into the world of Basil of Baker street. While there, the Garrios meet their childhood heroes as well as a old villian who resurfaces. Will the Garrios find a way home before their dream changes into a nightmare?
1. Chapter 1: Wild Child

Hello! I have always loved The Great Mouse Detective and loved telling Fanfiction stories to my brother. So when I stumbled up Fanfiction sites, like X-men!, I decided to take up the challenge of writing a fanfiction. All rights belong to Eve Titus, Disney, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and Guy Ritchies' _Sherlock Holmes._

I only own James White, The Garrios, Poesy, Nim, Mr. Wolfe, and Vicki (she'll be in later chapters). All the other characters do not belong to me and I am not using them for profit. Also, I name chapters based on songs I believe would go well with the chapter. The song title and singer is recognized and I do not own the songs and all rights are reserved to the singers.

Wild Child- Enya

I walked through the crowded streets of Richmond with my brothers and sisters. I made sure to keep a firm grip on Mia's little hand as we maneuvered through the Sherlock Holmes Festival. It was amazing the merchandise the vendors were selling, the street shows they put on, and the enthusiasts that crowded the cobble stone street. Marten, my not so little brother, towered over me and had our baby sister Cassie on his shoulders as we walked through the hustle and bustle. It was a nice day, parking was terrible, but that was normal in the city. Nick, my other littler brother, was examining magnified glasses excitedly, as well as chemistry sets. It was spring break, and I was taking a much needed vacation from my Curator studies and was babysitting my family while our parents were on their anniversary. The Garrios, being Sherlock fans, rushed at a chance to go down the city to see the Holmes fandom! I finally pulled our family over to a vendor who was selling leather-bound Conan Doyle novels and different _Sherlock Holmes_ movies. I peered at the stall in interest, but frowned when I realized how expensive it all was. Mia suddenly let go of my hand to run over to a vendor who had a towel spread out with all of her merchandise. Nick followed her, while I raced after them both.

"Mia, ay maron, you know not to let go of my hand!" I scolded my sister, who simply pointed to the stuff the vendor was selling.

"But look Belladonna! She's selling The Great Mouse Detective stuff."

Marten suddenly walks up next to me and puts Cassie down. "Well look at that, remember when we use to watch that Donna?"

I smiled at the memories; glad my teenage brother didn't lose all of his child-like wonder.

Cassie stumbles over to pick a mouse doll off the towel. "Wow, it's Basil!" she holds the doll up for us to see. It reminded me of the Basil voodoo doll in the movie, but it luckily didn't have any pins poking out of it. It had a cute inverness coat and deer stalker cap that made me smirk.

"How much is it?" Nick inquired.

"It's free if you want it." A smooth, clear voice told us. We notice the vendor was watching us merrily as she smoked a pipe. She had an ice cream cart next to her that I didn't notice before. The woman had raven-black hair, and looked a bit young, but her amethyst eyes sparkled with an ancient wisdom. "That doll use to belong to Ratigan."

Marten laughs. "Oh yeah, it was the voodoo doll he had in the movie!"

Mia starts singing. "Oh Ratigan, oh Ratigan, the world's greatest criminal mind!"

Cassie looks at me with pleading hazel eyes. "Can I have it sissy, please, please, please."

I nodded. "As long as you thank her for giving it to you."

Cassie hugged the doll and squealed happily. "Thank you miss vendor-lady!"

"Call me Nim, now would you kids like some ice cream? It's a dollar a piece." The woman jumps up and gets out vanilla ice cream with what looked like blue berries sprinkled on it.

Everyone, even Marten, begged me to get ice cream. I finally relented and got everyone ice cream, even one for myself. Unfortunately, Cassie's ice cream fell off her cone and onto the sidewalk. She almost started crying if I didn't give her mine. I honestly didn't care about the ice cream, but must have been delicious if the kids were devouring it so quickly.

"So," Nim asked. "You're a Disney fan?"

"Yes," I replied shyly. "I loved Disney as a kid; Basil and Dawson were my childhood heroes."

Nim gave me a sad smile. "I always find it sad when kids grow up too fast, sometimes they forget about the magic they had learned from these stories."

"Magic?" Nick asked skeptically as he licked melted ice cream from his fingers.

"Aye, the stuff that a child has that makes the fantastic real. You need a lot of imagination to use it though, plenty of courage, good amount of faith, a bushel of strength, and a clever mind. Oh, you all better head back, it's going to rain."

I look up at the clear sky, only to see it was clouded and grey. I suddenly tasted the humid air of the storm. I turned to thank Nim, only to see the vendor was gone, and a raven sat on her towel pecking at Disney dvds.

I rushed the kids home. It took us an hour to drive through the storm to make it back to Suburbia. As soon as we got inside my parents' house, the kids were exhausted and went up to their rooms for naps. Mia went to her room to watch The Great Mouse Detective , while Nick read The Great Mouse Detective story book to Cassie who cuddled with her new Basil doll. Marten was in his room reading Sherlock Holmes mysteries. I stayed downstairs to watch the weather channel with Poesy; the family mastiff. Poesy laid her giant brindle head on my knees as I stroked her head. She kept drooling nervously as the rain pelted the house. The weather man described that the storm came out of nowhere and covered Richmond and a bunch of other counties. I suddenly get a call from my parents. My mom was naturally checking on me for the fourth time today and wanted to talk to the kids also. I checked on all of them, and saw they were sound asleep. I giggled as Poesy went over to sleeping Cassie and licked the child's fingers, which was covered in melted ice cream. I told my mom they were asleep, and she made me promise to tell them she missed and loved them. She finally gave the phone to dad. Dad told me about the beach they were at and described it to me with such enthusiasm; I thought he was going to put a down payment on it. He told me he wanted to bring me and the kids here for a family vacation. He then said his goodbyes, love you's, and give the squirts my love as he hung up.

The lights then started flickering. Poesy races up to me and whined. I pat her head affectionately, as I walked to my parents' room for the flashlight. All of a sudden, something dripped onto my hand. I worried that we had a leak, but saw it was paint. I look up to see a bright green paint stain on the ceiling. The stain started to sparkle and then it quickly spread through the room. I gasped in shock as the room transformed into an animated picture. I turned to look out the animated widow as a flash of lightning struck and blinded me. I felt like I was falling and shrieked out in horror; believing it was the last sound I was ever going to make.


	2. Chapter 2: Only if for a Night

Only if For the Night- Florence and the Machine

London 1899

I groaned as I felt the huge bump forming on my head. I realized that I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in an alley. I get up carefully and looked around. It was raining. I called out fearfully: "Mama! Dad!" no answer. Feeling the panic setting in, I run out of the alley shouting: "Mia, Cassie! Nick! Marteeeen!" I shiver when no one answers me and saw a light in the distance, squinting I see that the light is a clock. Soon outlines form and I gasped out in shock. It was Big Ben. I wasn't in Virginia anymore. I start to shriek senselessly at myself: "This not happening. Crap! I'm in London. Oh God help me. Where is everyone!" I run into the street which seems disturbingly huge. I hear a car race toward me as head lights blinded me. I screamed as the vehicle approached and I raced left and then right. All of a sudden the giant horses clomp over me. I scurry away from the giant hooves as a carriage races passed. It was humongous. _Did I shrink or did my head receive a concussion. _Turning around I run into a glass bottle that was three times my size. "Oh noooo!" I saw my reflection. I had tan fur all over my body, a tail, and a messy mop of black hair on my head. I'm a mouse. I backed up from my reflection in horror. I was covered in fur…what the ************************************************!

I started hyperventilating. _It's alright_ I thought _This must be a dream. _To test this theory I tried my old walking on air tricks I did in my dreams. I ended up on my tail. Literally. I tore at my hair when I realized I felt pain. All of a sudden someone grabbed my shoulder and purred: "Are you lost dear?"

I jumped about a foot in the air to turn around with a shriek and saw a hulking, stooped figure reaching for me with a clawed hand while leaning on a cane. "No-no thank you," I trembled.

He chuckled as he jumped forward. With a yelp I ran for it. Fear pumped my lungs as I raced on all fours. My large ears heard the clumsy scampering behind me. I saw some stairs, I quickly went up them and crazy with fear I scaled the wall until I was on the window sill. I hid in the corner until I heard the scampering of my pursuer die away. I still didn't feel safe and went with my instincts to climb even higher. Before I knew it, I was on the roof. I looked down in horror at how high up I was. The rain was pelting me even harder. The realization finally settled in as I cried; placing my head on my knees that I brought to my chest. I looked up at the sky and shouted: "Help me!"

I started to think of ways to escape this strange place as I remembered my previous dreams as well as the movie Inception. The way to get out of a dream is death or movement of your physical body. Body was out of the drawing, seeing that I couldn't remember falling asleep. Death, I shivered realizing that was the alternative; I stood up and looked down off the edge. It was a loooong way down. I closed my eyes and thought about my sisters and brothers and getting back to them to tell them of this nightmare. With a whimper I lifted one leg up to step off. I screamed when someone tackled me. Thinking it was the stalker I kicked and screamed. The figure who held me down shouted out in a English dialect: "I could use some help Dawson!"

Dawson? My eyes burst open as I saw the person—er mouse, that was holding me was Basil of Baker Street. My mouth gaped as I stared at him. There was no way, no way, that my childhood hero from my Disney movie adventures was holding me to the roof and staring at me in a mixture of worry and determination. "I'm right behind you Basil." A stout mouse called out while racing to Basil's side.

_Irony has a sense of humor. _I thought dryly as Basil lifted me to my feet.

"What did you think you were doing?" Basil snapped while holding me at arm's length and glaring at me.

I tried to speak, but shut my mouth again. I had the feeling that Basil was as judgmental as ever.

"Basil, you're scaring the poor girl." panted Dawson.

"She was going to leap off the roof Dawson." retorted Basil.

Dawson's eyes widened, but he continued: "Do you think yelling at her will convince her that we'll help her?"

Basil blinked and sighed as he turned toward me. "I am going to let go now Miss, but if you take a step toward that edge I'll have to deal with you once again. Is that clear?"

I nodded as he slowly released me. I rubbed my arms as I shivered and I stared at them in wonder.

"What were you trying to accomplish miss…?" Basil impatiently waited for her to answer.

I could barely speak above a whisper as I answered: "I was trying to escape…"

Dawson and Basil looked at each other: "From what madam?" asked Dawson kindly.

"From this creature…he tried to grab me so I ran." Remembering everything else I burst into tears. "I'm lost, I don't know where I am. I can't get back home." I soon started coughing so hard I fell to my knees. The coughs shook my chest painfully as I felt a gentle hand pat my back. I was stunned when Basil scooped me up and told Dawson. "We'd better get her inside Dawson."

I sat in front of the fire that dried my tan fur and brought the heat back into my flesh. When Basil carried me through the door of his flat, his maid, Mrs. Judson screamed:

"Good heavens! Mr. Basil what happened!"

Basil pushed passed the flustered maid as Dawson explained everything to her. He quickly set me down and took my numb hands and rubbed them between his own to warm them. The action shocked me, that Basil would be concerned of the simple detail of warming my hands instead of trying to figure out who I was and who was my stalker. Mrs. Judson threw a quilt over me as Basil went somewhere else.

Sipping on the white tea and honey (my favorite) which Mrs. Judson gave me, I watched as Basil and Dawson whispered about me. I noticed that Basil didn't change a bit; he had the same tall, slim figure. Dawson however wasn't as stout as before but still had the familiar round stomach and kind brown eyes. The two detectives would momentarily glance at me before resuming their conversation. Hating that I must have seem like an insane invalid, I tried to stand. This of course caused me to stumble, until Basil skyrocketed over and caught me before I fell. Unfortunately, my tea spilled onto him. With a yowl, Basil threw me onto a red cushioned chair as he hissed at the huge tea stain that scorched him. Feeling terrible I stood up to help him: "I'm so sorry—" I tripped on my quilt and fell onto Basil. We both fell into a heap on the floor. "Sorry." I squeaked as Basil stared at me with wide eyes as I rolled off of him. Basil jumped up as Dawson helped me back into the chair.

"Quite," Basil cleared his throat while avoiding to look at her. "Quite alright miss…" he sighed when he realized he never got her name.

I felt like giving him my real name would only make this situation too personal, so I went with my middle name: "Rosalie,"

"Miss Rosalie." Basil nodded as he sat down in the chair opposite of me to begin his next question. "Tell us what happened, pray be specific, the slightest detail can give us a clue to what happened to you."

His emerald eyes focused on me, but all I can do is shake my head sadly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, or you'll think I'm insane."

"Try me," he smirked.

And so I did, but both detectives gave me a look that said: _Oh great, she is insane._

"And why did you think that suicide would help you…?" Basil cautiously questioned.

I heard the blood pump in my ears in anger as I snapped: "I'm not crazy! There was a theory that the only way to escape a dream is if you wake up or you die in the dream!" I shut my mouth and cursed myself for saying something else that labeled me as a loon.

Basil and Dawson looked at each other and back at me again.

"I'm afraid, Miss Rosalie, this is all quite real."

Basil, Dawson, and Mrs. Judson went into the kitchen to talk about me while I sat in the parlor alone. Looking around the familiar machines and objects lifted my damp spirit. The magnify glass, chemistry set, messy piles of scattered papers, and other trinkets brought me back to my childhood years of watching the Great Mouse Detective. My ears lifted when I heard Basil angrily whisper: "Blast it all, we can't send her to Parkinson's!"

"Mister Basil she needs help," implied Miss Judson worriedly.

"Maybe the asylum could test her to make sure she is alright?" Dawson patiently imposed.

At this point I was leaning against the wall as I listened to their debate. When Dawson said asylum, my heart skipped a beat as I backed away from the wall. Shaking, I realized that I couldn't stay here. I scampered to the door, while holding onto the quilt for dear life; feeling bad that I was stealing their blanket. When I rushed out the door and down the side walk, the door reopened behind me as I saw Basil run after me, I tried to run away, but Basil was quick as he picked me up. I struggled pathetically and cried.

"Miss Rosalie, I suggest that you should stop struggling." Basil huffed while trying to drag me inside.

"No!" I squeaked. "You're trying to send me off to an asylum! Do you know what they do to mice like me." I remembered the freshman industry history lesson on how asylum workers would mistreat and take advantage of their patients, especially women patients. "They'll abuse me or worse. I can't fight back, I'm not strong enough, please don't send me there Basil. Please!" I stopped struggling in Basil's lean arms and begged: "Please Mr. Basil, you're the only one that can help me."

Basil just held me for a while as the mist swirled around us, finally with a sigh he places me on the step at his door and stared down at me sternly. He soon gets out a pipe and lights it. He puffed the smoke as he watched me carefully. I sneezed causing him to jump in surprise. Running a hand through his hair he finally spoke: "If I let you stay, you have to do **exactly** what I say." I was about to thank Basil a thousand times when he shushed me. "Miss Rosalie, if you do one thing, step over the line in any way—"

"Oh no Basil, I'll do everything you say!" I jumped up and embraced the tall and valiant mouse. He grunted in surprise as the pipe tumbled out of his mouth and into a bush. I only came up to his shoulder, so my arms wrapped around his torso as I hugged him. I wouldn't normally do this, but I was so happy and relieved that I can trust someone to get me home. Basil hesitantly placed his arms around me also and hugged me back. All of a sudden, he plucked something from my shoulder. "Hello," he muttered. "What do we have here?" He holds up a grey hair and beams at it madly; he quickly goes inside and drags me along. When Mrs. Judson and Dawson see us they let Basil race over to his lab while they stared at me. I look down at my feet in embarrassment, only to realize that I wearing nothing but a nightgown and a thin chiffon. I felt my face redden as I crossed my arms over my chest insecurely. Mrs. Judson quickly covers me in a burgundy robe while asking: "Mister Basil?" Basil ignores her as he places the hair on a glass slide and into his microscope. "Mister Basil?" she barked. Basil waved his hand dismissively and asked:

"What?"

"I take it that Miss Rosalie is staying with us?"

"Of course," Basil replied matter of factly.

Mrs. Judson tapped her foot impatiently and inquired: "Care to show her where she'll be staying?"

"No, you can do it Mrs. Judson." Basil started adjusting the scope.

Mrs. Judson sighed impatiently and grabbed Basil and turned him toward me.

"As her host and temporary guardian Basil, show some compassion to this lady!"

Basil snapped; angry to be interrupted from his work. "I can't go around and lead this girl like a lost dog; I have too much to do. Now if you don't mind I need to analyze this hair if we ever wish to find out anything!"

Basil throwing me off to do his work made me feel upset for some reason. Unfortunately everyone saw that I was bothered, and Basil frowned and realized his mistake. "Miss Rosalie," he began. "I-" Basil quickly walked over to me and took my arm in his. "This way," he muttered, feeling much abashed.

Mrs. Judson smiled that Basil came to his senses and went off to the kitchen to finish cleaning.

I tried to keep up with Basil's long strides as we went upstairs, but I lost my footing and almost stumbled down the stairs. Basil's eyes widened in alarm as he caught me and held onto me.

Dawson allowed himself a small smile as he watched the exchange between Basil and Rosalie, he never saw his friend act in such a way. He chuckled at the thought that Basil of Baker street could be falling for the young woman. Dawson then took his bowler hat and left to go home to his flat that was right beside Basil's.

"Sorry," I apologized as he helped me up the stairs. I felt terrible that my clumsiness was causing all sorts of mayhem for him.

Basil sighed and shook his head in frustration. "Please pay attention Miss Rosalie, for the love of God, pay attention."

I looked down in shame. Noticing my expression Basil sighed again. "I apologize Miss Rosalie, but I'm just trying to piece all of this together. I'm afraid my emotions are getting the better of me." He stared straight ahead letting his thoughts consume him.

I looked at Basil in confusion, Basil was arrogant, impatient, and eccentric, but he never lost control over his emotions. "Pardon, but what do you mean your emotions are getting the better of you?"

Basil started from his thinking to look at me and stutter. "I-I, oh never mind, it has been a precariously long night."

I simply nodded in agreement again as he opened the door for me to a guest bedroom. It was really nice, a blue room with white edging and a giant bed with royal blue pillows and sheets. I walked in and was instantly reminded of my grandmother's room, which was strangely similar. Basil cleared his throat and said: "Well, I shall let you retire my dear."

I turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Thank you so much, for all of this, if you didn't find me…I don't know what would have happened. I guess you're still my hero Basil."

Basil smiled at me and replied. "All in a night's work Miss Rosalie." He shuts the door and leaves me alone in my temporary home. _Home,_ I sniffled sadly when I realized that home was not only across the ocean, but across a century. Fear gripped me when I thought of my brothers and sisters, all alone at home. Marten can take care of them, but when will I see them again?


	3. Chapter 3: Violin Theme

Shindler's List Theme- Violin

I woke up to the sound of a violin. I sat in bed and listened, thinking it must have been Basil, but the sounds were too far off to be in the flat. Getting on Basil's robe I left my room to investigate. I went to the parlor, where I saw a new pristine violin sitting on the mantle. I listened to the far away music above my head and realized it was Sherlock Holmes, the owner of the human house Basil resided in, that was playing the vivacious tune. Soon the song ended. I looked back at the violin with envy, remembering my old violin that I use to play at home for my family, or when I missed pressing my fingertips to the thin strings as they vibrated from the smooth motion of the bow sliding over each string; producing a unique sound from each finger placement and bow movement. I gently picked up the violin and stared at its fine polished wood and light, familiar weight. I held its neck in my left hand and nestled the chin rest under my jaw in the traditional violin stance. I ran my right hand over the strings, which created a lovely chorus of rings. I picked up the bow and started playing in piano, softly so not to wake my hosts. I could never remember songs off the top of my head or play by ear, so I created my own melody that seemed to reflect the mood I'm in. the melody sang out in long, soft moans and cries; a mournful song filled with complicated slurs and plenty of vibratos. It sounded like beautiful sobs, and I soon lost myself in the flowing movements and resonances. I no longer thought, I simply let my hands move with the instrument: I played. I felt so in tuned with the sad song that I felt my heart break under its weight and significance. I soon stopped playing and carefully placed the violin back on its pedestal. I peered at the wonderful instrument tearfully and saw it reflect back at me along with another figure in the background. I turned around to face my audience in dread that someone was watching me the entire time. It was Basil, I felt my face redden under his inquisitive gaze as I tried to think of a way to apologize for playing his instrument. "I-Basil I'm sorry, I should've asked, but-"

"How long have you played?" he asked.

I blinked in surprise. "Ever since I was twelve, so eight years I suppose."

Basil continued to stare at me curiously and finally said. "I never heard that song before, did you just create it yourself?"

"Yes…it's just a senseless wad of notes, I don't really pay attention-"

"Nonsense, if that was just a bunch of senseless notes, then Beethoven's fifth was just a bundle of random keys."

I felt pride from Basil's compliment and beamed. "Thank you, but I'm probably not as good as you."

Basil rolls his eyes. "I only fiddle with the violin, it's a bit of a media I use in stressful situations."

"So do I." I agreed.

Basil smiled at me as he slouched down in his red chair. I decided to sit across from him in the green chair, because he looked as though he was ready to burst with information. "I discovered that the grey hair I found on you was indeed a rat hair."

"A rat?" as soon as I said the word, my memory was assaulted with the horrific images of Professor Ratigan. I shivered when I thought about the villain, wondering if Basil was thinking about him as well.

"Yes, an old unhealthy one at that. This makes me wonder whether it belonged to your kidnapper or the fiend that was stalking you."

I thought about the hunched figure. "It was probably the stalker, he was hunched and ran clumsily when he tried to chase me, proving that he wasn't in his prime. Someone who kidnapped me had to be strong enough to carry me correct? Also, the stalker did grab my shoulder, but why would he be near that alley at the exact time I woke up?"

"Yes," Basil grinned, emerald eyes sparkling with glee that I made a smart assumption. "That is a curious coincidence, and every coincidence has a reason to it. But I have to say someone doesn't have to be strong to be able to carry you, since you're quite light as well as small."

"I'm not that small," I argued.

Basil snickered at this. "My dear, I can easily carry you anywhere and have thus far, trust me when I saw you're not a heavy burden."

I frowned when I thought how the kidnapper can be any mouse or rat in London…or even the whole world.

"The stalker was probably a simple beggar, when he saw you…well, women should never wander around at night." Basil sat in the thinker's position furiously thinking about the clues he received, trying not to think about what would have happened to Miss Rosalie if she didn't run. It was a challenge, one of his favorites, since he has to figure out whether Miss Rosalie's account of the stalker or anything for that matter was more or less true. She didn't seem insane, but…no sane mouse would claim to be once human and try to commit suicide. He manages to peer at her for a moment; she was beautiful, but petite, a prime target for the usual kidnappings and murders he investigated. The trouble was, he wasn't trying to find her, he was trying to find where she came from. With her addled mind, his only source would be her kidnappers.

He couldn't imagine who would let the girl wander around at night and alone. He also didn't believe she was only five years younger than him, she seemed at most seventeen or eighteen. What could he trust from this girl? The one thing he did know that she whole-heartedly believed in every word she said and that she trusted him with her life. And for some reason, she seemed to know him, but how? He surely would have remembered that intricate face, thick flowing raven hair, and those large hazel eyes. She was patient, emotional, and well-mannered. Also, her accent was undoubtedly southern American. She was indeed far from home. Could she be from a high social family? Most likely, since she showed no physical signs of labor and her mannerisms were of high class. Was she held for ransom and she'd escape? Did they drug her so much that it messed with her memory? The questions were numerous and annoying, as were his temper with it all. Why did he feel so distracted? He allowed himself to peer at the girl once more, who was staring at the dying embers of last night's fire. Yes, she was quite beautiful.

I still couldn't believe where I was. Sitting in a chair I fantasize about so many years ago, of course in those fantasies I wasn't the client. I've always wanted to be this small, like the borrowers I read about as a child. My heart sank when I thought about my brothers and sisters. The girls were so young, could Marten take care of them? Nick would need to take his medicine, would Marten remember or would he be too busy looking for me? Were they as worried about me as I was about them? No, I was terrified that I wasn't there with them. One thought that froze me in fear was that I wasn't the only one stuck in this strange world. Would they be here as well, and where would they be?


	4. Chapter 4: Changes

Changes- Butterfly Boucher & David Bowie

Marten groaned as he sat up from his bed; wondering what time it was. He looked around the room for his alarm clock and felt his eyes widen in shock. This wasn't his room. Marten jumped out of bed, but his tail was entangled with the bed sheets—Wait, tail? Marten gawked at the bushy, brown tail and then looked at his hands. They were furry—he was covered in fur. Marten quickly grabbed a hand mirror and saw his face. That was a bad idea. He noticed that his face was just as furry as his body. Marten squeaked in horror. He then dropped the mirror. "No, when health class said I'd be going through some changes they were fricking underselling it! I'm a marten! Oh haha." Marten pinched himself to wake up and all he felt was the small jab of pain for pinching his skin. "Aw man." He quickly sees a bundle of three sleeping mice on the next bed. On closer inspection he realized it was his brother and sisters. Nick was a russet brown mouse, while Mia was tan with a long black braid, and little Cassie was a tiny white mouse. He nudged his brother, who yawned and sat up. When he took one look at Marten he let out a frightened yelp, which woke the girls up. Soon all three mice screamed when they saw Marten. "Guys-" Marten tried to calm them down.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" They screamed in response.

"Guys it's—"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Mia threw a pillow at Marten who finally yelled. "It's Marten!"

All of them stopped screaming and stared at Marten with wide eyes. "Dude, Marten, what happened to your face?" Nick gaped.

"The same thing that happened to yours." Marten handed his younger brother the mirror, but Mia quickly snatched it and stared at herself and let out a ear piercing shriek. "OMG! I'm covered in fur. My beautiful face…" Cassie and Nick stared at each other in shock and finally took their turns at the mirror.

Nick stared at the mirror. "This is... awesome!" he crowed. "I look good."

Cassie took the mirror and giggled. "I always wanted to be a mouse. Oh look, I still have my Basil doll." She holds up the stuffed mouse that she got at the festival.

Mia and Marten looked at their siblings in disbelief. Mia waved her hands wildly and asked. "Where are we?"

"I… don't know." Marten finally answered nervously.

"How do you not know!" Mia was pacing circles around him nervously.

"Hey," Nick suddenly spoke up. "Where's Bella?"

When everyone realized their older sister Belladonna was missing; Cassie started crying as everyone else started calling for their older sister. There was suddenly a knock on the door and everyone fell silent as Marten opened the door. What he saw caused him the jump back in surprise. A small mouse with a beige fur and a red bow in her hair walked in.

"Sorry if I startled you," she had a Scottish accent and everyone quickly realized who it was. "My name is Olivia Flaversham, nice to meet you." She greeted the shocked family as Nick gulped: "Come again?"


	5. Chapter 5: Palladio

Palladio-Karl Jenkins and Jamie Muhoberac

Mrs. Judson measured me for my new dresses that she was going to pick up for me. I thanked her a thousand times and begged her not to get anything too expensive. Mrs. Judson simply smiled at me and said: "Don't worry dear, I'll find you some ravishing dresses that even Mr. Basil wouldn't take his eyes off of you." Before she raced off to the tailors. I blushed when she said that, but ignored the embarrassment as I stared at myself in the mirror. My body was anatomically human, which made me glad, and the fur wasn't too thick, it was actually like having a second layer of skin made of velvet. I realized that Basil was right; I was small. My shoulders were too narrow and I had such a thin frame that my hips weren't as attractively pronounced as other women my age. My torso was decently proportioned on me, not too big or small, but basically small compared to everyone else. The only things large on me were my big brown-amber mixed eyes. No wonder Basil could drag me around so easily and think I can't handle myself. I was similar to a porcelain doll; simply pretty and breakable. I finally threw off the dirty night gown and chiffon I was wearing and put Basil's soft robe back on. I then opened the window in my room and felt the breeze rustle my hair. The street was staggering, it was like looking at a street in New York City: crowded. I let out a shaky laugh; I hated crowds. I was a bit antisocial with people due to the fact I enjoy peace and quiet, and the fact I was usually too shy to say anything to anyone. I had a handful of best friends. I remembered all of the trouble they dragged me into and how I would use my unique mind to get them out of it. I chuckled when they use to say I was the "sweet pet", and how could never get myself in trouble or handle myself in a city. Looks like I've proven both their points wrong. Even though I was one of the oldest in our group, they treated me like a little girl to take care of. Everyone treated me like that, well except for my brothers and sisters.

They look up to me and saw me as a guardian as much as our parents; they saw me as a protector. I loved my family so much that I could never refuse my parents at a chance to babysit. Marten was four years younger than me, and is unfortunately starting to become overprotective of me, which was of course foolish, I should be overprotective of him. Marten loved sports and could do anything perfectly, he was sarcastic as hell, but he was also one of my best friends. Then there is eleven year old Nick, he is a sensitive genius, but wasn't into sports as much as Marten and enjoyed martial arts. He had asthma, so he had to take medicine daily so he wouldn't have to use an inhaler all the time. He was also a sweetheart to me and always helped me when I needed it. Mia was as energetic as Marten, only without the control. She was wild and creative for an eight year old, she could talk a mile a minute and was a better storyteller than me which is saying something. Cassie was five and was the baby of the family, she was my little shadow. She was cuter than a box of puppies. She loved reading and is the best cuddler. She and Mia could make anyone feel happy and overexerted. I missed them all.

I leaned against the window sill and sighed. How did I get here, why was I here? Could the strange woman from the festival have anything to do with this? No, I was just being paranoid. I suddenly heard Basil cursing and a crash from downstairs. I jumped in surprise, slamming my head against the top of the window. Hissing in pain I fell to the ground and held my head as a new bump formed next to the old one on my head. I blinked a few times and strained my ears as I heard someone run up the stairs. Basil rushed into my room and shouted: "Miss Rosalie?" seeing that I was on the floor he exclaims. "What happened?" he started helping me up, until he saw that the night gown was on the bed. I never saw Basil blush, but he turned about as red as a Hanover tomato when he realized I was only in his robe aka "smoking jacket". He quickly lets me go and turns his back to me. _What a gentleman, _I thought glumly, a little cross that Basil was the reason for my newest head injury. I tried to stand, so I leaned against the bed post. "I should ask you the same thing." I clenched my teeth to ignore the throbbing migraine. "What was that crash? You scared me to death."

"I scared you?" scoffed Basil. "Try hearing a thump from your room and running in here to see the window's open and you lying on the floor!"

"Did I call you for help?" I argued in frustration.

"No but —put on some decent clothes Miss Rosalie!"

"Too bad I don't have any, I got changed so I could change into the outfits Mrs. Judson was going to get for me." I crossed my arms and asked. "If it's so indecent, why are still in here?"

"Confound it! I wanted to see if you were alright! You haven't even told me what happened." Basil still didn't turn around when he was ranting.

"Very well then, when I heard the crash I was looking out of the window, and the noise surprised me to the point I bumped my head on the sill. Happy?"

Basil shook his head with a sigh as he closed the window, making sure not to look in my direction. He then grabbed the old quilt hanging over the chair and handed it to me. Now that the pain was receding, I appreciated that Basil was acting like a gentleman. Most guys in his predicament would eye me for a moment, shrug it off and act like it was nothing, and/or race away from the room like cowards without a single apology. "Thank you, but what was that crash?"

"I was trying to find one of my old textbooks on Mouse and Rat Physiology. Unfortunately, I ruined Mrs. Judson's organization of my old encyclopedias and artifacts in the hall closet." Basil was about to walk out of the room before inquiring. "Are you sure you're alright Miss Rosalie?"

"It was just a bump, I'm fine. Sorry about scaring you."

Basil snorted in amusement, but grew serious. "I apologize for bursting into you're room, especially in your state—"

"It's alright Basil-"

"No it's not, it is entirely inappropriate for a bachelor to intrude on a lady."

I giggled at him, much to his annoyance. "So now you call me a lady? I'm happy to be promoted from 'girl'."

Basil remained still. "I suppose I should apologize for not taking you seriously as well?"

"There's no need." I said, instantly feeling bad for teasing him. "I know it's hard for you, for anyone, to believe my story. All I know that it is true and that I can trust you to help me. You don't know how grateful I am for your help. Thank you so much."

"You should stop thanking me Miss Rosalie, I'm not any closer to solving this mystery than I was beginning it." Basil seemed disheartened by this.

I hesitantly place a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm still grateful for you and your help Basil. I couldn't ask for a more steadfast friend. If anyone can solve this mystery, it's you."

Basil patted my hand gratefully before he closed the door behind him. Moments later, I hear Mrs. Judson come back home and screech at Basil for messing up the once-organized hall closet. She then bustled up to my room. She unfortunately overdid it with the shopping. There was a travel dress, two formal gowns for day and evening wear, a casual working dress, two coats, a new nightgown and chiffon, dozens of slips and tights, seven daily wear dresses, and an assortment of shoes and hats. I fell into the chair about to faint at guessing the prices of all these dresses. "I didn't get you any jewelry my dear, because Mr. Basil's mother left many beautiful trinkets here that he said you're free to wear them."

"I-I can't accept these Mrs. Judson."

"Nonsense, my son works at the tailors and the owner still owes Basil for solving a case of some missing silk dresses, so this was easily purchased. In other words, they were free, except for the boots, but Mr. Basil has plenty of money to spend."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Judson." I felt my heart lighten when I saw the elegant dresses.

"Don't thank me yet dearie," she quickly gets out a lavender dress with a low collar and white eyelet trim.

After I had I quick bath, I put on the lavender dress. I felt like a princess. I twirled around in the outfit; skirts flowing out magically. It fit like a glove. Mrs. Judson was having the time of her life and couldn't control herself from fixing my hair. She placed my thick hair in a Victorian twist, complete with a gilded barrette. Mrs. Judson looked at me with excitement: "Oh my, you are so beautiful Miss Rosalie, like a picture you are!"

I looked down at my new shoes in disbelief. I doubted I looked that amazing. She turned me toward the mirror. I was shocked, not only did I feel like a princess, now I looked like one. Before I knew it she was leading me downstairs. I saw Basil at his lab looking over a book and in deep concentration. "Mr. Basil, take a look at our Miss Rosalie." I felt myself freeze as she tried to show me off like a model.

Sighing for being interrupted, Basil turned to look at Miss Rosalie. He felt his eyes widen in astonishment. She looked remarkable, that he had trouble trying to think of what to say. Rosalie was staring at the ground and shyly lifted up her eyes to meet Basil's gaze. "You-you look, ahem, is that a new dress?" he managed to articulate.

Mrs. Judson rolled her eyes. "Of course it's a new dress Mr. Basil."

"Well, it suits you quite well Miss Rosalie." Basil intoned, trying to keep his voice professional.

"Thank you Mr. Basil." I couldn't help curtsy to him.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Mrs. Judson opened it and frowns. "Good morning Dr. Dawson…Mr. Wolfe." Basil quickly turns around and motions for me to go upstairs. I unfortunately didn't have time when I saw a flustered Mr. Dawson and a sandy colored mouse with a brown mustache walk in. The mouse looked around the flat in open disdain and his gaze rested on me. He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "My apologies Basil, didn't know you had _company._ Perhaps that is why you failed to report back to Scotland Yard on the Randolph case."

Basil's eyes were slants as he glowered at Mr. Wolfe and was about to say something if Dawson didn't intervene. "Mr. Wolfe, this is Miss Rosalie, one of our newest clients. You see when we discovered the thieves' abandoned hideout last night, we found her in a dreadful state. She asked us for our help to return her home, but is unfortunately experiencing amnesia due to being assaulted by a mysterious fiend." I felt grateful that Dawson left out my account of claiming that I was human and almost committing suicide.

"Is that so?" Mr. Wolfe looked at me like I was an interesting specimen on a petri dish. I bashfully tried to stay hidden behind Basil while chirping. "Nice to meet you Mr. Wolfe."

"Ah, she's an American," he smirked superiorly. "You indeed are far from home Miss Rosalie. I remember investigating a group of missing mice ladies from New York that were spotted here in London. Terrible case, all trafficked as slaves, and I found one staying with a bachelor, so similar to you my dear." He glared sideways at Basil.

Basil's nostrils flared as he responded: "This case is nothing like that corrupted search system you partook in Mr. Wolfe." He said each word with a strained clarity; trying to keep his temper in check.

Mr. Wolfe glowered at Basil. "That incident is police business."

"Police business travels fast through London."

"So does a Bachelor having an invalidated lady reside in own house." derided Mr. Wolfe. Basil bared his teeth at Wolfe and stood tall against the insult.

I felt like I was watching a badminton match, and I was the birdie.

Dawson quickly separates the two gentlemice and hands Mr. Wolfe a packet of papers. "Here is a report we made about the hideout." Dawson then took a box that was lying on Basil's side table. "And here are the jewels we recovered; we just needed to make sure they were the Randolph family's actual jewels before we handed them over. Now, Mr. Wolfe is there anything else you need?"

"Yes, we apprehended the thieves at the Thames estuary, but this, along with the Randolph's mansion, is so far from the hideout's origin—"

"Well that would seem pretty implausible, if the thieves didn't actually use the sewers as their way of travel." Basil broke in with his own superior grin.

"The sewage system?" I asked instantly curious.

"Yes, you see the sewage system is right next to the Randolph's mansion, the hideout, and leads out into the Thames estuary. The mice used the sewers as a way of disappearing and transporting their goods to and from their hideout by boat. This was incredibly noticeable from the sewage coated poles the mice would use to move their boat that Dawson and I found at the hide out, the stains of coal dust on their clothing (which are used in sewer lamps), and of course to overwhelming odor of sewage. The mice would enter and scouted their places of interest as sewer workers, and gained access into houses to "check" on sewage pipes that "seemed to be acting up". This of course happened at the Randolph's celebratory dinner party and when the esteemed butler realized that the entire evening would go south if the pipes weren't checked as the workers suggested. He let the thieves in without alerting his employers, in hopes that the pipes wouldn't explode during the dinner. And as easily as the thieves entered, they left with the family's jewels. You should be able to find the boat at the sewer tunnel next to the hideout Mr. Wolfe." Basil gave Mr. Wolfe a boastful smirk.

"Amazing," I was happy that Basil was still his arrogant self and silenced the bitter Mr. Wolfe.

Basil turned to me and said his famous line as he beamed. "Elementary, my dear Rosalie."

"Well, that is all," Wolfe huffed as he went out the door, but turned to say. "But I expect you to inform Scotland Yard about Miss Rosalie's predicament."

Basil sneered. "I don't see why _my _case would be any of your concern Mr. Wolfe, now if you'll excuse us, we have a mystery to solve." At this Basil slammed the door in Mr. Wolfe's face and locked it.

Dawson sighed. "I'm sorry Basil, but he caught me walking to your flat when I was leaving Mary's."

Basil shook his head and threw himself in his chair. "I can't stand that man."

"Who exactly is Mr. Wolfe?" I inquired.

Basil waved the question away, so Dawson answered it. "Mr. Wolfe works at Scotland Yard and has had a rivalry with Basil ever since he met him. As you can see the two of them can barely stand being in the same room together. Mr. Wolfe disagrees with Basil's actions, seeing them as dangerous and rash. He has a deep jealousy it would seem, seeing that he tries everything to discredit Basil's social reputation, but much to his distress—"

"Basil doesn't care about his reputation." I finished and peered at Basil with a smirk on my face.

"You do know that his next rumor would be about you." Basil groaned as he picked up his violin and started playing something that sounded like a furious version of "Palladio".

"Me?"

Basil paused momentarily and answered. "Yes, he'll probably say something along the lines of you being a scandalous harlot that I'm keeping."

I frowned at the thought. "He would honestly do that?"

"Wolfe would do anything to try to destroy me,"

"I'm sorry Basil, is that why you tried to get me to leave?"

"Yes, but it was for your own good my dear. The less Wolfe knows about you the better." Basil returns to his violin as the notes filled the room. I watched him as he played; his brow furrowed in artistic concentration as he strummed the strings ferociously. There was a knock on the door yet again. Everyone in the room groaned; knowing it was probably Mr. Wolfe. Mrs. Judson shushed us as she went to answer the door, but Basil beat her to it. He wrenched the door open only to have a surprised look on his face.


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Beauty

Finding Beauty- Craig Armstrong- Escala

"Miss Flameter?" Basil exclaimed.

"Flavershem," a Scottish voice giggled as a young girl-mouse hugged Basil. "It's so good to see you Mr. Basil." She then saw Dawson and quickly embraced him. "Dr. Dawson, I've missed you so much!"

I felt my heart sink when I saw how close Olivia was to Nick's age. Olivia was slightly older than when I saw her in the movie; her beige hair had grown so much that it was now tied back in a red ribbon. Olivia's father, Mr. Flavershem walks through the door. Basil peers behind him and raises his eyebrows as Mr. Flavershem said. "Sorry to barge in on ya like this Mr. Basil, but I found these youngsters," he motions to out the door, where the strangers were hidden. "Outside my home, they're lost ye see, I suspected that something right foul was going on and decided they could use the help of the great Basil of Baker street."

Basil nodded as he listened to Mr. Flavershem, but had a bit of frown on his face. I knew that Basil wasn't a huge fan of children, but he did seem happy to see little Olivia who went outside to coax the children in. Three little mice and a young marten walked into the flat. I gasped in surprise, these children were physically strangers, but I instantly recognized them: "M-Marten?" I asked, hoping that he would answer to his name, and yet hoping that he and the others were safe at home.

The marten looked at me without recognition at first, and felt myself sigh in relief and sadness until he gaped: "Belladonna!" he grabbed my shoulders to get a better look at me. Basil took a step forward in confused concern. "It is you!" My younger brother hugged me and spun me around as the other little mice tackled me. Nick, a russet mouse, held onto my skirts, while Mia hugged my arm. Little Cassie, a little mouse white as snow, jumped into my arms and cooed: "I missed you sissy."

I laughed and cried as I held them. I turned to the confused gentlemice. "Mr. Basil, Mr. Dawson, I would like you to meet my brothers and sisters." After the introductions, Mia shrieked in admiration at Basil and Dawson, while Nick looked like he was going to have an aneurism from seeing his heroes, and Marten and Cassie silently beamed in excitement. I got up and shook Mr. Flavershem's hand. "Thank you so much Mr. Flavershem. Bless you for keeping them safe. Bless you."

Mr. Flavershem smiled bashfully. "You're welcome lass. I knew what it's like to lose my little one, so I did what I needed to. I'm glad to see that they found their older sister they've been raving about."

Dawson happily listened as Olivia told him about her new friends. I should have known the girls would become fast friends with Olivia. Even now, Mia had her arm looped through her new best friend's. Cassie scrambled out of my arms to race over to Dawson and curtsy: "Nice to meet cha'"

Dawson chuckled and shook my sister's hand. "Nice to meet you as well Miss Cassandra." Cassie hugged Dawson.

"Thank you for keeping my big sister safe Dr. Dawson."

Cassie then skipped over to Basil and hugged his leg. Basil stiffened uncomfortably as Cassie sang. "Thank youuuuuuu!"

"Um," Basil tried to separate the girl from his leg by picking her up, only to have Cassie wrap her tiny arms around his neck and nestle into his shoulder like a kitten.

I sniggered, yes, Cassie is the best cuddler. I took Cassie from Basil who patted her head awkwardly. "You're welcome…Cassie."

Cassie giggled and hugged me shyly. Mia snuck up behind Basil. "Wow, you're really tall Mr. Basil. You must be really strong too, you're the best detective in London right? I think you're better than Sherlock Holmes, but Marten thinks I'm wrong. But Holmes never had to face Ratigan, and didn't have Dawson as his partner." She tittered as the corners of Basil's mouth rose. He enjoyed the praise. "It's a good thing you found Donna, or she would have been lost forever. She's terrrrrrible with directions."

"Thanks Mia," I sarcastically commented.

Mia looked between me and Basil with a diabolical look in her amethyst eyes. "She's also single."

"Mia!" I scolded; turning red.

"About a dozen guys ask her out all the time, but she always says no. She says she likes tall, lean foreign guys and—"

I put my hand over her mouth and stuttered: "She enjoys storytelling, besides, I haven't courted anyone since my Junior year of high school."

Basil smirked. "But you do have a dozen callers?"

I blushed even more and shook my head. Basil laughed, but soon turned serious. "I have some questions for you and your siblings Miss…Belladonna."

The way he said my real name let me know that we were back to square one: him completely distrusting me. "Dawson, why don't you show our guests where Toby is and introduce them?"

Dawson's eyes widen, showing me that he and the precious basset hound were still not on good terms. With a gulp he led my siblings and the Flavershems upstairs. I was about to go with them, but Basil clutched my arm and called. "Marten, I need to speak to you as well."

I sat down in the green chair while Marten stood by me. Basil stared at us inquisitively. "You both are brother and sister?"

"Yes," Marten nodded.

"Biologically?"

"Yeah," Marten awkwardly smirked. "I have no idea why I'm a marten though…"

Basil sighed. "Let me guess, you were once human?"

Marten raised his eyebrows at Basil and nodded.

Basil groaned and paced. "Great, just great!"

"It's the truth," Marten grumbled.

"Oh sure it is—"

"Look, what do you want me to tell you, I was a human teenager reading in my room and all of a sudden, I'm a marten stuck in the 19th century!" I shook my head at Marten, he had a temper and wit that matched Basil's, and I had a feeling it was not going to end well.

Basil rubbed his temples. "Your sisters and brother believe this also?"

"Yeah,"

Basil went over to the chemistry set and looked through some papers while mumbling about hallucinogenic drugs.

Marten scoffed. "It would be easier if you believed us."

Basil let out a scornful. "Ha!"

My brother folded his arms and glared. "Ha! That's all the Great Basil of Baker Street can say about one the most mysterious cases he would ever have?"

Basil gave Marten the stink eye and walked up to him. Marten, being a marten, was a head taller than Basil and took delight in it as he stared down at the proud detective. "No sane mouse would claim to be human Mr. Marten, nor would they try to commit suicide." Basil replied.

Marten looked at Basil in confusion and then turned to me: "What?"

I tried to smile carelessly, but Marten still had a stormy look on his face: "Remember that theory that the only way to escape a dream is death? Well, I wanted to try that, luckily Basil stopped me—"

"Are you INSANE?" Marten gawked at me unbelievably.

He and Basil were looking at me with expressions of concern. I stood up and barked: "Alright fine, I'm insane for thinking that I'm a mouse who was once human, for thinking this was all a dream, and that jumping off a tall building was a grand solution. Also, expecting a refined detective and my brother to believe in my judgment was apparently a bad idea. Go ahead Basil, send me to the asylum while you still can!"

Basil gave a exasperated huff: "You're never going to let that go are you Miss Ros-Belladonna! Whoever you are."

"My name is Belladonna Rosalie Garrio." I told him sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but I thought giving you my first name would only complicate things. And technically Rosalie is my name, it's just my middle name."

Basil threw his hands in the air. "Ah yes, that makes it all better now, doesn't it?"

He then grabbed his pipe and lit it, and started smoking furiously. Marten coughed and said: "You know that'll give you lung cancer right?"

Basil gave Marten a look to silence him. I groaned and walked over to Basil:

"Basil, I'm sorry, I don't know what you want from me, I told you everything I knew."

No answer.

"Basil…I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name was Belladonna, but—" All of sudden Basil's eyes widened in crazed realization.

He laughed and spun me around. "Aha! Miss Belladonna! I got it. You were drugged with belladonna!"

I peered at Marten, who twirled his finger in the symbolic "He's crazy" motion:

"So she drugged herself?"

"No, actually with the plant itself." He rushes me over to the chemistry set excitedly. "It has been known to create vivid hallucinations and disrupt one's memory to the point of mental disorientation." He sets up some beakers and grabs Marten's hand and pricks it. "Eh!" cursed Marten when Basil squeezes a drop of blood into the vial. He then gets a clean vial and motions me to do the same. I prick my finger with a clean needle and dripped a couple of drops into the vial. Basil laughs madly as he measures some mysterious chemicals and mixes them with their blood. "This should show whether my theory is correct, which it always is, and when the color changes into a clouded blue we will know." He places the vials in their rack and wraps labels on them. "Now, we should get the others." He walks outside while pulling on his inverness coat as we follow. We are suddenly stopped by a massive mastiff who growled at Basil. Basil froze as he saw the looming creature. Marten smiled and patted the beast's paw, and in turn the dog nuzzled him playfully. I hugged the mastiff's leg as I called out my pet's name: "Poesy!" Poesy panted and sniffed me as she laid her head down on the ground to look at my brother and me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Marten as I rubbed Poesy's muzzle.

"I was too focused on finding you again." He then grimaced. "I have no idea where we can put her though."

I felt myself frown as I hugged my dear dog. Basil watched us, and then smiled:

"Does Poesy know how to beg?"

Both my brother and I stare at Basil curiously as we nodded.

Marten told Poesy to lay down on the stoop of the human flat of Holmes', while Basil scampered up to the knocker on the door. I face Poesy and whisper: "Beg Poesy."

Poesy let out a stage-stopping whine and made her chocolate eyes big and watery. Basil knocked on the door as Marten and I hid in the bushes. Basil slid down the metal banisters and leapt onto each branch of the bushes before landing perfectly next to us. We watched as a man opened the door and looked down at Poesy quizzically. Poesy whined with her head sadly laying on the ground. The man said: "Stand." Marten tugged on my sleeve and pointed the man and whispered: "Sherlock Holmes!" in awe. My eyes widened as I watched the world's most famous detective in literature stand in front of me and gave my dog more commands.

Poesy stood. "Sit." Was the next command. Poesy did as she was told. The man bent down and checked her ears and rubbed them. He then went inside and whistled. Poesy trotted inside and panted happily as Holmes called out. "Watson, get me some bacon, we have a guest." Basil grabbed my hand and ran us inside as Marten followed. Basil found a hole in the wall and we went up a labyrinth of wooden platforms until we exited out of the wall and into a study. I saw my sisters, Olivia, and Nick playing chase with Toby as Dawson and Mr. Flavershem chatted. "Toby!" Basil whistled. Toby bounded over to us. "This is Toby."

Toby sniffed us, and then licked Marten. Marten chuckled as he petted Toby's long ear: "Who's the good boy, who's the good boy."

Toby then turned his attention to me and sniffed me so much it tickled. I hesitantly touched his ear and patted it. "Good Toby,"

Basil smiled as we fawned over the sweet hound. "Yes, he is a remarkable canine, the best blood hound I've ever trained."

My sisters ran over to me as Olivia shook my hand. "I'm Olivia Flavershem, I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself to you Miss Belladonna."

I got on my knees to face Olivia and smiled. "Don't worry about it Miss Flavershem, I'm very glad to finally meet the girl who helped my family as well as solved one of the greatest cases of London."

Olivia beamed, but was distracted by Mia who called: "Olivia, let's try to ride Toby again!" Olivia climbed onto Toby with Mia.

Feeling concerned I called. "Be careful Mia—"

"Don't worry I'll go with them," Marten interrupted as he jumped onto the hound's back without any hesitation.

Basil turned toward Nick who was staring at him in admiration, and asked. "My lad, may I see your hand?"

Nick frowned. "If you want a blood sample, try asking for it."

Basil blinked in surprise as I scolded Nick for responding rudely.

Basil inquired: "How did you know?"

Nick pointed to my bandaged hand. "The fact that Belladonna and Marten have their fingers bandaged, the vial in your pocket, and that you needed to see my hand."

Basil smiled at the youth. "Impressive,"

"Elementary,"

Basil chuckled. "Of course," after he took some blood, he went over to Cassie who started crying. I picked her up and tried to calm her; knowing that she hated needles. Dawson quickly came over and patted her head while saying. "You know my dear, I know how to make these needles not hurt as much."

Cassie stopped fussing and asked: "How Dr. Dawson?"

"Well, it's a long story…" Dawson went into telling Cassie a fantastic story about an adventure he and Basil went on in Italy. Cassie was so engrossed with the story, she didn't notice Dawson quickly pricking her finger. He held the vial underneath to catch a blood droplet and finished his tale. Cassie saw the vial and gasped, realizing the seemingly painful procedure was over. "Wow Doctor, you're the best!" she squealed as he bandaged her.

Mia gave up her blood easily to Basil. Soon, Poesy was let into the room. When she saw Toby, she happily trotted over to him with her tail wagging. Toby curiously sniffed Poesy and gave her a joyous yelp. The two dogs then started to playfully nip and bound after each other; making the floor shake. We all decided it was time to leave as we went back into the wall and to Basil's flat. We then decided that my sisters and brothers will stay in Basil's flat, since he had three extra guest bedrooms. My sisters will stay in my room with me; since I couldn't part from them, while my brothers will also share a room. I promised Mr. Flavershem to return the outfits he leant to my siblings, but he simply told us that it wasn't necessary, since the clothes were from when he and Olivia were much younger and couldn't fit in. After we said our farewells to the Flavershems and Dr. Dawson; I sighed with exhaustion and threw myself into the green chair. Cassie climbed into my lap, while Nick sat on the arm of the chair and leaned against me in exhaustion. Mia was still on her feet and watching the vials for any signs of change. Basil grabbed up his violin and started to play a joyous tune that caused Mia to dance around the room like the energetic ballerina she was. Marten was staring at a chess board and moved a white pawn. Basil saw the move and ended his song to move another pawn. Soon the two started playing against each other. I watched in amusement, knowing that Marten was a master chessman. He loved games, and he could play any game perfectly and with eager determination. I wonder how this would fair against Basil's natural genius. Basil won the first game, but Marten egged him onto another match which he won flawlessly. Basil was shocked to have someone actually beat him. They were both playing a third game when the clock struck 10'oclock at night. Cassie was sleeping while Mia and Nick were restlessly watching the game of wits. I shouldered Cassie and yawned. "Time for bed,"

Mia groaned as Nick yawned in response, but they finally trotted upstairs. Marten and Basil remained in their seats. "Marten?" My brother looked up at me.

"What? Does my curfew transfer over here in London?" he asked sarcastically.

"Take Cassie and put her bed, I need to speak to Basil." Marten raised his eyebrows at me, which I responded. "Now Marten,"

Sighing Marten carefully takes the sleeping Cassie and goes upstairs.

I watched them with a concerned smile; happy they were all here with me and despairing that they too were stuck in this strange reality. I felt exhausted as I swayed on my feet and turned right into Basil. I sharply inhaled in surprise as I placed my hands against his chest. He simply caught my hands in his and sniggered. "Do I really surprise you that much?" He lets go of my hands.

I rolled my eyes. "Hardly, but I'm exhausted,"

"I'm no doctor, but I believe Dawson would have me send you to bed for a decent rest."

"Ah yes, Dawson is a great doctor."

"Yes he is, but what did you wish to talk to me about Miss Belladonna?" Basil sat down in his red chair and awaited me to speak.

"I want to thank you for letting my sisters and brothers stay here, for everything…"

Basil smirked. "You thank too much,"

I smirked wryly back. "Everyone says that I thank and apologize too much, it's a flaw I'm willing to live with."

Basil chortled at me. "Being too kind in this world has its price Miss Belladonna."

"It also has its rewards."

Basil stared at me curiously. "You intrigue me Miss Belladonna, you are intelligent, but lack in common sense. You think more about others than you should, and—"

"I believe that I was once human?" I inquired patiently.

Basil nodded.

"I believe that your theory about the belladonna drug is true, but I have years of memories that I can remember clearly, I can't believe that it is all just a delusion; just as much as I can't believe this place is just a dream." I sat down in the chair and stared at the fire. "I'm scared that everything I know will disappear from me one way or another. My mind is the only thing I have. I'm not strong, street smart, beautiful, or powerful."

"I disagree," Basil started.

I shook my head at him. "No need to make me feel better, I've been fine with the way I am. It's just now…I wish I was more like you; so I can take care of my family."

Basil blinked at me as silence followed, he then said. "Goodnight Miss Belladonna."

"Goodnight Basil," I went upstairs and left him downstairs with his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7: Murder

Murder- Within Temptation

James White was reading the newspaper as usual after a long day of attending meetings and house parties. His butler suddenly knocked on his study's door. "Yes," James sighed.

"Sir, there is a ruffian outside wanting to see you; I tried to send him away, but he told me to tell you that 'One must not leave their own brother out in the cold.'"

James dropped the newspaper in shock. "Bring him inside now!"

Moments later, a hulking figure in a dirty cloak sat in the chair opposite of James leaning on a cane mysteriously. James glared at the figure. "You should have warned me that you were visiting."

The figure chuckled deeply. "Not happy to see your brother Jimmy lad?"

James shook his head in disbelief. "I thought you were dead."

"Well apparently not!"

"What do you want Padriac?"

The figure stood and looked out the window. "I want revenge…and I need your help to destroy Basil of Baker street," he hissed.

James paled. "Are you mad?"

"Most likely, I prefer charmingly eccentric." The figure strolled over to his brother. "We may be half-brothers, but we are brothers all the same. We have always aided each other in the past. I have graciously assisted you in receiving your lovely mansion and social position, while you gave me the resources I needed. I must ask for those resources again brother, or I might have to tell your little friends our _means _of acquiring your great fortune."

James curled his grey paws into fists. "So I help you or lose my fortune correct? All to bring down Basil of Baker street?"

"Yes, you know what happens when people upset me." Smiled the figure.

"Very well, I'll help you." James reluctantly agreed.

The figure's smile grew as he looked at the plaque on his brother's desk.

"So you go by Mr. White now? You didn't keep our father's name?"

"It's a lot better than 'Ratigan'." James replied.

Professor Ratigan laughed. "Well, I've always preferred it in my line of work."


	8. Chapter 8: Contemplations Owen's Theme

Owen's Theme- Ben Foster and Murray Gold

It was midnight as Basil stared at the vials in horror. All the vials were a positive for the belladonna drug, except for: "Belladonna" he muttered while examining Belladonna's vial. The liquid never clouded or turned blue; she never had belladonna in her system like her siblings. This was fascinating and worrisome; there was yet another unanswered mystery for him to solve and it could mean something he didn't want to admit. That Miss Belladonna was mentally unstable.

* * *

Marten kept shoveling the delicious eggs Mrs. Judson cooked for breakfast into his mouth. He decided to grab a fourth sausage to curb his appetite. I shook my head at my brother.

Marten smirked and said: "What? I thought you said the day should always start with a good breakfast?"

"Try to save some for everyone else," I simply commented. I looked back at the dining room's door; wondering where Basil could be.

Mia giggled. "Looks like you miss Basil, did you have a crush on him when you first saw him on tv?"

"Shh," Nick shushed her while looking around.

Mia scowled at her older brother. "Basil isn't here and Mrs. Judson is at the post office; chill out Nicky,"

"Don't call me that." Grumbled Nick while chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Anyway, I was really freaked about being a mouse, but meeting Basil and Dawson is awesome!" Mia was standing in her chair as I motioned her to sit.

"I like it here, Dr. Dawson and Mrs. Judson are really nice. Basil's funny." Cassie was happily drinking some orange juice as she chatted.

Marten sighed: "Don't get comfortable, we need to figure out how to get back home."

"Spoil sport," muttered Mia.

Nick turns to Marten: "We are in a different place, time, and reality; so how can we go back home?"

"You all don't need to worry," I answered. All the kids look at me questionably. "I talked to Basil last night about everything and we're forming a plan on how to get home."

"Really, what plan is that?" asked Nick.

"One you don't need to mess up," grunted Marten.

Nick shot him a glare as Mia stuck her tongue out at Marten. "I like it here, how long can we stay?"

"I miss mommy and daddy though," Cassie pouted.

"We'll go home soon," I helped Cassie down. "Now, how about you all make Mrs. Judson's life easier by making your beds."

Mia jumped up to get it done quickly, while Nick and Cassie shuffled behind her.

Marten helped me clear the table. "You guys don't have a plan do you?"

I didn't answer as I stacked the plates.

Marten nodded. "It's good that you're trying to protect them, they shouldn't have to think about that."

"You shouldn't either," I replied tightly.

He shrugged. "You can't protect us forever."

_I can try, _I thought.

* * *

Basil sat in Dawson's parlor and showed him the test results. They were both silent for a while until Dr. Dawson alleged: "I don't know what to tell you Basil."

Basil noticed that Mary had recently been in the apartment, since there was a faint smell of freesia and citrus. He turned his attention to Dawson:

"Do you think Belladonna is sane?"

Dawson sighed. "I don't think she is insane…"

"Give me an answer old boy," Basil felt impatient for his friend's opinion.

"She believes that she is once human, and so did her siblings, and yet she had no traces of the belladonna drug; there is more to her than we could imagine. We just need to trust her to help us find the answer. I know that isn't the most helpful method for you—"

"How can I trust her if she can't even trust her own memories or perceptions?" Basil felt like he was cornered and that bothered him deeply. "You can't trust women Dawson, and yet…"

Dawson shook his head. "You're thinking about Irene Relda aren't you?"

Basil remembered the beautiful and clever mouse who managed to steal his heart as well as London's riches. He remembered seeing her at the Rat Trap two years ago singing "Let me be good to you." in the guise of her stage name 'Kitty'. At first he was mildly interested, but when he got to know her he fell head over heels. She was like a drug; addictive and betraying. She was almost his undoing, almost as dangerous as Ratigan. Basil knew that Belladonna was Irene's polar opposite, but he couldn't expect himself to give her his trust. "Blast it Dawson, why must women be so amazing as well as dangerous?"

"Some aren't," grinned Dawson; thinking about his lovely Mary, how she was amazing and never dangerous.

Basil snorted. "You're dreadfully biased old man,"

"Perhaps one day you could find your own Mary, eh Basil?" Dawson chuckled lightly. Basil shook his head in denial.


	9. Chapter 9: Overture

Summer Overture- Clint Mansell

Nick was making sure his bed was presentable when he heard Mia and Cassie enter the room. "Don't mess with the bed Mia,"

Mia sticks out her lip. "Why do you think I always try to bother you?"

"Because you always mess with me when I do my homework, read, watch my documentaries—"

"That's because it's sooooo boring." Mia sits on top of a dresser as she watched him. Cassie tugged on her brother's shirt while holding up the mouse doll of Basil:

"Play with me Nicky!"

"Not now Cassie, ask Mia," Nick had more important things to do than play with dolls.

"Please Nicky." Cassie whined.

"Mia go play with her." Nick sighed when he finished fixing Marten's cot. He noticed that his new shoe was underneath the side table and grabbed it.

"Come on, you never play with us, your too busy drawing or creating nerd experiments—" Mia stopped when Nick wheezed. Nick didn't notice how dusty the table was and his throat tighten painfully as he continued to wheeze.

Mia jumps down from the dresser and races down stairs while shouting: "Belladonna! Nick's having an asthma attack!"

* * *

I raced upstairs with Marten to see our little brother holding his chest and coughing. Cassie was holding her doll tightly as she watched her brother in horror. I ripped through Nick's coat and asked anxiously. "Where's your inhaler?"

Nick shook his head as he felt sweat pour down his forehead and chest.

"He doesn't have it." Marten looked at his sister in worry.

"What do you mean he doesn't have it?" I felt my own throat tighten in dread.

Nick wheezed and coughed; making it sound as though his throat was a broken engine. "Just keep breathing Nick, okay, you'll be alright." I held his shaking hands in my own as I turned to Marten. "Get help."

Marten raced downstairs when we heard the door open.

* * *

Marten saw Basil and Dawson and grabbed the doctor's arm. "Dawson we need you; Nick is having an asthma attack."

Dawson nodded and commanded. "Basil, start a fire and place some rocks in it, and then place them in a bucket and bring them to me upstairs along with the fire tongs. Marten draw a bath with hot water and get me some towels." Dawson bustled up the stairs and found Nick. He lifted the boy up. "Don't worry my boy. I've got you. Belladonna, bring me some peppermint tea." I race downstairs to make the tea.

He brings Nick to the bathroom. "Now, exhale as much as you can and inhale slowly; sit forward a bit, good job. Marten shut the door and block the cracks with one of the towels." Soon the bathroom was filled with steam from the running hot water until Dawson shut it off. Nick was still sweating, but his coughing decreased. Basil quickly raced in with the hot rocks and Belladonna with the tea. Dawson grabbed the bucket and with the tongs threw a rock into the tub causing more steam to hiss out. He then gave the tea to the wheezing Nick. "Take small sips when you can." Nick did as he was told and soon the wheezing died down until he could finally drink the tea without any help. Marten watched his little brother intently; not leaving the sweltering room until he was sure he was alright. Nick was breathing normally; but his eyes were closed with exhaustion.

Dawson left the room and brought back his bag and got out a jar and a handkerchief. "If you have another attack, put this eucalyptus cream on the cloth and breathe into it, or try the method we just used. Always remain sitting up and lean forward but do not put any pressure on your chest. Understand my boy?" Dawson patted Nick's drenched head. "You were very brave. Marten, let him rest in a chair, but he must remain sitting up."

Nick smiled and nodded as Marten picked him up. Dawson let out a pint up exhale. Glad that he was able the help the boy and keep him breathing.

* * *

Mia was holding Cassie and crying as I paced outside the door in worry. Basil was in the hall leaning against the wall and watched us. He then went over to Mia.

"Why are you crying dear?"

Mia looked at Basil like he grew two heads. "Nick is having an attack, but he doesn't have his inhaler. He always needs it if he misses his medicine…"

"You know, Dawson is a great doctor." Basil pulled up his sleeve to show faded scars. "He patched me up quite well after my fight with Ratigan."

Mia stared at it in amazement; the scars were wide and thick. She then asked him:

"It hurt a lot didn't it?" Mia asked softly.

Basil shrugged. "I suppose, but it takes a lot more to bring me down." He winked at Mia; causing her to giggle. I smiled as well, but couldn't stop moving. I wrung my hands and tried to keep from crying in dread. Cassie stood up and reached out her arms to Basil for comfort. Basil frowned and shook his head. Cassie sniffled and dropped her arms. Sighing, Basil finally picked her up awkwardly. He kept her at arm's length and looked at me with an expression that begged: "Help! What do I do?"

I motioned him to hug and rock her back and forth. Basil shook his head and mouthed: "I'm a detective, not a nanny." But relented as he hummed a song to Cassie. Cassie held onto Basil as her lids drooped. I watched them. Marten would say this was a Kodak moment. It was a good distraction from Nick. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Marten walked out with an exhausted, but breathing Nick. I hovered over him and stroked his head. "How are you feeling Nick?"

Nick whispered. "Fine,"

Marten then went passed me and sat Nick on the green chair downstairs. I turned to Dawson. "Thank you, Nick would have…Thank you."

Dawson gave me a small smile. "You're welcome my dear."

He looked at Basil and chuckled when he saw he was holding Cassie. Basil huffed in frustration as he put Cassie down and was about to light his pipe, but stopped when he looked at Nick. He then went downstairs and outside. Dawson shook his head while chuckling. "You know, I've always thought the only child Basil could tolerate was Olivia."

"Olivia's a sweet heart," I said, remembering the adorable girl.

"Yes, Basil adores her. In a way, he became her surrogate brother during the investigation we first solved together. He of course would never admit it. He's funny that way, but I can see he feels protective of you all." Dawson seemed happy by this thought.

"We adore him as well as you doctor, you've helped us so much and gave us so much kindness." I felt very close to the doctor, he reminded me of a friendly uncle, while Basil…well I couldn't think who Basil reminded me of.

I went downstairs and knelt beside Nick; wondering how I could get him and the others home safely.


	10. Chapter 10: Night of the Hunter

Night of the Hunter- 30 Seconds to Mars

James was exhausted as he led Captain Doran upstairs. Doran used to be Ratigan's right hand mouse until Ratigan's supposed death, and was the only one smart enough to escape Scotland yard. It took James all morning to find Doran, who was trading opium in the black market. Doran was a brown mouse with a dark brown spot over his left eye, which he usually concealed it with an eye patch or glasses to keep rodents from noticing him. Doran instantly recognized James and was surprised to hear Ratigan survived, and easily went with James to continue the work for his late employer. James also ran into Mr. Wolfe that afternoon who managed to spill some information about a new case Basil and Dawson were starting about a young mouse lady named Rosalie. Wolfe continued the gossip by adding that she was inappropriately staying with Basil in his flat before walking off to spread the rumor. James knew that Basil and Dawson were taking on a new case of some sort of kidnapping. Doran told him he heard from a reliable source that Basil had four other young mouselings staying with him that was kin to Rosalie, also, it seemed that Dawson was courting a governess named Mary Moustan. James carefully listened, wondering what Ratigan would do with the news once he heard it.

Soon, he and Doran were at Ratigan's door which quickly opened to reveal a well-dressed rat. Ratigan grinned and shook Doran's hand. "Captain Doran, how splendid to see you again!"

Doran nodded and smirked. "Good to see you're alive boss."

Ratigan motioned to the cane he was using. "More or less old friend, more or less." He then let us into the room like a host and asked. "James, did you find out any news about Basil? Hmm?"

Doran told Ratigan everything as James watched his brother's grin grow. Ratigan chuckled. "Oh this wonderful, haha, Basil old chum you're making this too easy." He got up and strolled over to his raggedy bag and got a journal out. "James did I ever tell you of the winter of 1890?"

James remembered. "Your first plot, which ended with the death of the widow Mrs. Holmice…your late fiancé."

Ratigan shrugged nonchalantly. "Her death was not part of the plan, but when she snooped through my documents, found out my schemes, and then threatened to report me well…"

"Wasn't this when you still taught at the university?" James asked curiously.

Ratigan nodded. "Yes, the beginning of my control over all the criminals in London," he sighed wistfully. "Grand times."

Doran suddenly jumped in realization. "Wait, boss, did you say that widower's name was Holmice?"

"Yes, Shirley Baker Holmice." Ratigan smirked mysteriously.

"No wonder Basil got it out for you; you killed the blighter's mother." Doran looked at his boss with surprised amazement.

"Yes, my old student did take it personally, and so our glorious rivalry began!" Ratigan cackled. "And now I will spark it up once more with that girl, Rosalie, I tried to catch. Perhaps she will be Basil's undoing as well?"


	11. Chapter 11: Spring

Spring- Vivaldi

Marten looked around the interesting hustle and bustle of the farmer's market. The fruits were huge compared to himself and were only served in slices, except for grapes which were given out like watermelons. There were so many different cheeses that the delicious smells were overwhelming. Mia tugged on his hand to go over to a stall that sold bonsai flowers: similar to bonsai trees, they were miniature versions of their original flora, from violets to baby's breath. Nick was busy staring at a giant red apple in amazement while the mice around him simply walked past the familiar sight of the produce. Marten saw Belladonna sticking close to Mrs. Judson with Cassie in tow. He laughed at his older sister's expression of discomfort around the crowded stalls. He suddenly saw Dawson with a pretty mouse lady who had blond hair and a cheerfully round face. Mia squealed:

"Dr. Dawson!" Marten was towed toward his friend. He liked Dawson, he was an awesome doctor, and ever since he helped Nick yesterday he felt new kind of awe around the doctor. He was as great as Basil; the perfect foil and investigator to the eccentric genius.

Dawson stooped down to hug Mia, and stood to shake Marten's hand as he introduced the lady with him. "Marten, Mia, this is my dear friend Mary Mouseton."

Mary smiled brightly as she shook Marten and Mia's hands. "It's wonderful to meet you dears." Marten and Mia immediately liked her. Soon Mrs. Judson bustled over with Nick and Cassie and greeted Dawson and Mary. Mary happily greeted and introduced herself to Nick and Cassie. In a few minutes Cassie was nestled in the mouse's arms as if she knew her for years. Marten noticed that Dawson and Mary were 'smitten' with each other and couldn't wait to tell Belladonna about it. _Wait, where was Belladonna?_

* * *

I was staring at a stall of wild berries and flowers. The usual minuscule flowers were now the size of ordinary flowers to me. I timidly sniffed a huge, beautiful buttercup when a deep, charming voice asked. "Do you like it?"

I started and saw a tall, trim grey mouse smiling at me. He had broad shoulders, black hair slicked back from his brow, and was well-dressed; he was quite…handsome.

I nodded stupidly, too shy and shocked to say anything as I tried to focus on the flowers instead of his steel-blue eyes. He suddenly handed the vender a coin and picked the buttercup and gave to me. I took it as I wondered why he would do such a thing. "Thank you, but you shouldn't have—"

"Consider it a welcoming gift," he lifted my hand and kissed. "My name is James White. Yours?"

I quickly slipped my hand from his; blushing as my southern twang clumsily answered. "Rosalie Garrio." _Why did I give him my middle name? Why did I give this mouse a name at all?_

"It's wonderful to meet you, I've heard a lot about you, I'm so sorry about your predicament. Perhaps Basil will find the fiends that stranded you here?"

"Yes," I answered, wondering if he received the news from Wolfe, and hoping he didn't hear anything about me being Basil's harlot.

I felt relieved as Marten approached. "Belladonna!" I instantly wished my brother didn't call me.

I explained to James. "It's my family name, I don't usually use it." I pathetically lied. "Mr. White, this is my brother Marten."

Marten glared at James White suspiciously. "Hey,"

Mr. White chuckled. "Nice to meet you, is your name really Marten, how ironic that you yourself are—"

"Yeah," Marten interrupted as he grabbed my arm. "Come on _Rose_ we have to get home."

I glared at Marten as I said. "Nice to meet you Mr. White."

"The pleasure was all mine," he purred; making chills run through me.

As soon as we were out of earshot, Marten whispered to me. "Ever heard of stranger danger?"

I growled back. "Ever heard of manners? God Marten you were acting worse than Basil." I suddenly noticed the flower in my hand was now red, which was extremely strange. It then turned back into a buttery yellow. I blinked my eyes in bewilderment and shrugged it off as a trick of the light.

"At least he would agree that you were acting like a ridiculous school girl." Marten then smiled. "Come on, you have to meet Dawson's girlfriend Mary, she's pretty cool."

When I met Mary, Marten was right, she was so sweet and calm. She reminded me of a older sister as we swapped stories of my adventures with my siblings and she told me tales of her students. We walked home arm in arm as the kids raced ahead of us to Baker Street. When we made it to Dawson's flat, a rat in a police uniform stood in front of the door. We grew nervous when we approached. Dawson inquired: "Good morning Clark, is there a problem?"

Clark kindly smiled. "Morning Doctor, Miss Mouseton and Mrs. Judson, children." He politely nodded to us and frowned. "I'm afraid we need you to evaluate an incident a few blocks away from here. Basil is already there waiting for you."

Dawson noticed something on the police rat's face that made him serious as he said. "Yes…Mary I'm sorry to leave you, but I need to assist Basil."

"It's alright David," Mary smiled sadly.

Mrs. Judson quickly piped up. "Miss Mary, why don't you have brunch with us until Dr. Dawson and Basil come back."

"Thank you Mrs. Judson," Mary looked happier as I grinned at her; happy that we could spend some more time together. But I felt a dark pang when Dawson left with Mr. Clark; knowing that something austere was happening only a few blocks away.


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth Beneath the Rose

The Truth Beneath the Rose- Within Temptation

Basil perused the crime scene with his keen eyes as he fixed his deerstalker cap. The inside of the clock shop was quite orderly and clean; except for the blood splatters on the wall. The body of the mouse lied under a white sheet that he didn't dare remove it until Dawson arrived to evaluate the corpse. He saw the bullet holes in a wall behind the corpse and saw that it came from the counter. Basil went over to it and saw that a cukoo clock was the only item on there. It read to be 3 o'clock but it was currently 11:15 am. Basil had a hunch that this poor fellow died only three hours ago. Going off to the side of the clock, Basil adjusted it to face a separate wall.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Basil motioned for two police mice to move aside momentarily. As soon as they did, he quickly turned the hands to 12 o'clock. The doors of the clock opened and there was a resounding "BANG!" as a bullet flew out and into the wall ahead. The two police mice jumped in unison and cursed while Basil hooted:

"Aha! So it was the clock, how interesting."

Several Scotland Yard agents raced in as the police explained what happened. Mr. Wolfe angrily scowled at Basil. "Detective, this a crime scene, NOT a playground."

"Yes, thank you for stating out the obvious Mr. Wolfe," Basil listened to a couple mice snickered at his sarcastic remark.

Mr. Wolfe's hair stood on end as he hissed. "You are contaminating the crime scene—"

"As you can or can't see I am wearing my gloves, also, if I didn't test this clock now it would have gone off on a unfortunate forensic mouse and we would have another murder to investigate." Basil smirked at Wolfe who looked like he was going to strangle him.

Wolfe stormed out of the room grumbling. "Damn maniac…"

Soon Dawson and Clark walked in. "Ah Dawson, right on time," Basil nodded at Clark. "Thank you Mr. Clark," it was good to know that he had at least someone he could trust on the police force other than Lestraine. Clark was a decent rat, he would always stretch out his own neck to help him and Dawson and never ceased to assist him.

"Don't mention it Mister Basil," Clark smirked. "Seeing the look on Wolfe's face was enough of a thanks."

Basil nodded cheerfully as Dawson went over to the corpse. "You're in a cheerful mood," he commented as he pulled on his gloves.

"Yes," Basil agreed. "It will be unfortunately clouded soon though," as he motioned to the corpse. Dawson quickly took off the sheet to show a brown-furred mouse with a gunshot wound in the middle of his chest. The mouse was definitely a worker at the shop Basil noted, but noticed that he wore a bonsai rose in his pocket which was entirely out of place. The rose was dyed black, but was still fresh and new. Dawson went to work to figure out the time of death.

"This poor fellow died at exactly—"

"Three hours ago?" Basil asked; knowing that his theory was correct.

"Yes, but how—"

Basil explained everything that happened making Dawson roll his eyes:

"Basil, I'd appreciate if you tell me these things before I start my evaluation. Hmm?"

Basil shrugged nonchalantly. "You know me Dawson," Basil's eyes suddenly fell on a clock to his right that read 3:30 pm. It was a small replica of Big Ben. Basil jumped up and raced over to the clock. Dawson watched his friend momentarily before going back to analyze the body. Basil brought out his magnified glass and looked over the clock and found a grey hair. He quickly bagged it and carefully took the clock off the shelf. He felt himself being wound tighter by the creeping realization. It was a mix of fear and shock. Could it be…

Dawson suddenly piped up. "Basil…"

"Not now Dawson," Basil's mind was racing. _It couldn't be, he's been dead for two years. But the clock gun, the Big Ben replica…_

"Basil will you look!" Dawson snapped. Basil finally turned toward his friend who was pointing to the shelf that held the clock. Blood was scribbled on the wall, and by its scrawl Basil could tell that it was by someone with sharp claws. The message read:

_**You're next Basil old boy!**_

Basil felt his mouth go dry as he stared at the familiar script of an old enemy.

"Ratigan!" Basil whispered the word out in a mix of disgust and amazement. Remembering the rose. Basil went over to the corpse and looked at it. He felt like he was hit in the stomach. He remembered at the university, as a student of Professor Ratigan, Ratigan explaining to him the symbolic meanings of flowers in literature. "Roses are quite interesting old boy, there are entire poetic definitions of a rose's color. For example, did you know that black roses can represent death, rebirth after death, and/or slavish devotion?"

Basil knew Ratigan left him these clues for a reason, or someone who wanted him to think it was Ratigan, the rose showed that death was coming soon. He knew that a rose was added to threaten one mouse Basil wanted to protect. _Belladonna Rosalie,_ he instantly started bagging the evidence. He needed to get back to Baker Street.

Dawson tried to slow down Basil. "Basil, why on earth are you packing up those clocks? Wolfe will have your neck."

Basil could care less if Wolfe tried to arrest him as he raced passed Dawson to the door.

Dawson closed the door and crossed his arms. "Tell me what you know Basil, my mind doesn't work as quickly as yours." He has been investigating with Basil for a couple years and knew there was always a logical reason behind his colleague's madness.

Basil shook the rose in his friend's face. "Isn't it painfully obvious Dawson? It's a threat."

"Yes, I saw that on the wall—"

"Not just for me, who's name starts with a rose?" Basil stuffed the rose into a bag as recognition shown on the doctor's round face.

"It couldn't be, they're threatening Miss—"

Basil shushed him and told Clark. "Clark we need to analyze this evidence immediately, be sure to tell Wolfe," he points to the chalk outline of where the clock was. "That that spot was where the clock opened fire on a 90` angle."

Clark simply bobbed his head. "Yes sir, but he won't like it."

Basil rushed out the door with Dawson and waited until they were close to Baker Street to say. "It's Ratigan, he's back and out for revenge."

Dawson paled considerably. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, or someone is trying considerably hard to convince me he is alive."

"But Basil, that's impossible, Scotland Yard collected his body after the incident—"

"But we didn't go to the autopsy Dawson, they burnt the body as soon as we were thanked by the Queen. Considerably fast to cremate a body don't you think?" Basil soon came up with hundreds of deductions and reasons why it was Professor Ratigan. He couldn't believe it or disbelieve it. "The Napoleon of crime is back doctor. Even as we speak he could be concocting my death. As well as for the ones I care for." Basil darkly remembered the December 2nd of 1890; the worst day of his life. The day Ratigan took his mother from him, and now, the fiend was trying to relive this crime through other innocent mice within his care.

* * *

"So how long have you and Dawson been courting?" I asked Mary.

Mary quietly sipped her tea and grinned. "About a year ago when he and Basil solved the kidnapping of my two students. I'm the governess of the Proudfoot family, Dawson was extremely determined to find the twins that I sort of…" Mary giggled. "Fallen head over heels for him. He is so kind and gentle, and yet filled with strong resolve in the most stressful of situations. He and Basil found the boys safe and sound, and he called on me. So I answered."

"That's a wonderful story Mary, I'm glad that you and Dawson have each other." It was a dream-come-true for any girl looking for a dependable guy. Granted, I wasn't looking for a prince charming, I had everything I needed: a great family, a descent room and board, and I was working on a major in art history to hopefully become a museum docent or curator.

Mary picked up Cassie and sat the girl on her lap. "I'm glad someone is, Basil wasn't too happy when he found out about Dawson and me. I wondered why he didn't like me. I found out why when Dawson told me about Irene Relda; a beautiful singer who was a thief who stole Basil's heart and tricked the poor dear. Ever since Basil and her had their happenstance he never trusted another woman again. I've spent seven years watching over boys and I know that even though they don't outwardly show affection toward each other as much as girls, they show how much they care through their actions of protection. In a way, Basil is trying to protect Dawson from trusting a lady that could hurt him."

I felt saddened by learning this and bitter toward Irene Relda for causing Basil emotional harm. I understood Basil's aloofness too well, and I understand how hard it is to trust someone. I was fortunate to be in a place where my childhood heroes were that trust wasn't a major factor, but I was still ready to run at a moment's notice with my family.

The door opened only to reveal Basil and Dawson, who seemed tense and tired. Basil quickly perused me with his eyes in fear and his shoulders relaxed in relief. I felt frightened and asked. "Basil, Dawson, is everything alright?"

Basil looked away from me to grab some bags from Dawson. "Yes, but do you mind if I have a word with you alone?"

I felt nervous as I stood and walked into the dining room. A moment later, Basil entered. He motioned me to sit down. I did as he asked.

"Please just tell me what's wrong," I hated when people tried to withhold bad news from me; it made me feel like the news was so terrible that I didn't want to hear it.

"We investigated a crime scene today at the clock shop and I found something disturbing." He laid a black rose on the table. It was beautiful, but the way Basil glowered at it made me fearful of the flower. I didn't know mice could have roses this size, let alone dye them black. I felt my throat tighten when I remembered black roses would symbolize death. "Who?"

"It was a worker who managed the shop," I simply bobbed my head, feeling saddened about the worker's murder, as he continued. "He was killed by an advanced mechanism; a gun concealed in a clock that can be automatically set off at 12:00. I also found a replica of Big Ben that followed the same time of the clock gun, and behind the clock, on the wall, was a message that threatened me. This rose was found on the corpse of the shop keeper. It is meant as a threat to you."

I felt a chill race up my back. "How do you know it's meant for me?"

"Because I know the villain who sent it really well," Basil closed his eyes heatedly. "Ratigan is back."

I felt chills run down my arms; remembering the villain that scared me as a child. The fiend that I would have nightmares of ripping my flesh with his gleaming claws.

Basil examined my reaction carefully as I got up to pace. "Did he threaten the children?" I asked fretfully.

"No, but I'm sure he will."

I stopped and leaned against the wall. Basil walked over to me. "Miss Belladonna?"

I didn't answer him, because I was too busy fighting away the images of Ratigan having his claws on my brothers and sisters. Basil raised a hand to get my attention. By force of habit I quickly stepped away from him in defense, but I realized his benign reason and stepped back up to him. "What are we going to do?"

Basil straightened up and answered. "Dawson and I are going to continue to investigate this. I promise you that we'll keep you and your family safe." He had a determined and crazed look in his emerald eyes, but I still felt scared.

He noticed my fear and lifted my chin. "Miss Belladonna, look at me," I complied and let my eyes stare into his. He was scared, I never thought I would see Basil scared of anything, but he was as frightened as I was. "I promise you I will keep you safe."

I smiled at him feeling tears in my eyes. "I know." I embraced him and he hugged me back quietly. "Just promise me that you'll stay safe too."

He didn't answer me as he walked out of my embrace and out the door to start his work. I peered at the rose on the table and wondered what horrors Ratigan was planning for me.


	13. Chapter 13: What've You Done Now!

What've You Done Now? - Within Temptation

James White thought about Miss Rosalie, or Belladonna, or whatever name she went by. Padriac told him to get close to her to gain some information, luckily the mouse lady was nice to look at and if things went sour she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. Her brother however, being a marten, looked like he could pummel him and even take Padriac in a fight if his brother was still in his prime. The children were little, and the boy was scrawny with lack of exercise. The little girl was a bit rough, but small enough to take if needed; though he had a feeling she was more trouble than she was worth. The littlest sister would be the best choice to kidnap; easy to hide, no need to exert oneself to carry the tike, and she seemed to be the heart of the misfit family.

His butler opened the door for him while saying: "Sir, there is a guest waiting for you that Mister Padriac has called."

James groaned. "Really, at this hour?"

When he walked up the stairs to his brother's room, he noticed his silver candle holders were missing.

He also noticed his study was opened and saw Padriac talking to an erotic white mouse lady. She had stunning blue eyes and full red lips. She wore a rich, but aloof crimson travel dress and a wide brimmed hat with a peacock feather. She saw James and gave him a wink as he walked in.

"Ah James, I would like you to meet Miss Irene Catherine Relda, Miss Relda, this is my brother I told you about." Ratigan waved to James and Miss Relda.

"Pleasured," Miss Relda took his hand gracefully and dipped.

"Miss Relda has worked for me in the past, as the infamous show girl Kitty at the Rat Trap. She is wonderful singer, amazing actress, as well as an ingenious thief."

Now James knew who stole the candle sticks and he suddenly realized his ring was gone.

Miss Relda alluringly laughed as she handed him his ring. "Sorry about that sir, but it's a gift as well as a curse."

"Did you find out anything about Basil's newest clients?" Ratigan inquired.

Miss Relda's eyes flashed with interest, but the look was quickly gone as she pretended to fix her hat. James told Ratigan about the children and halfheartedly gave his opinion on who should be kidnapped.

Ratigan simply grinned. "So I guess that Basil didn't receive my little message yet?"

Both James and Miss Relda stared at him in curiosity, until Ratigan told them:

"While you were looking for Captain Doran, I went shopping and bought the most remarkable clock. I brought it home to make a few adjustments and brought it back to the shop. There was an _unfortunate_ incident. I made sure to leave enough clues around the corpse so Basil would know it was me. I also left him and that Miss Rosalie a little message."

James shouted at his brother angrily. "Are you insane! How are we going to stay hidden if you commit a murder? They could trace you back here and then what?"

Ratigan chuckled. "Don't worry Jimmy lad, they wouldn't suspect that I was here, not that I'll be here for that long."

"What do you mean?" James was confused.

"Captain Doran found me a wonderful new lair to reside in," Ratigan seemed pleased. "I will live there and gather the resources I need in secret, so if the police ever did investigate you I won't be here for them to arrest you."

James felt a weight lift off his shoulders, but felt that Padriac would still need his help. "Let's see, the resources you'll be collecting would be from me?"

Ratigan shook his head. "No, no, I've caused you too much trouble my brother."

James rolled his eyes at his brother's pseudo etiquette, and got out the medicine he picked up. "These steroids are the best money could buy, it should get you back on your feet in a few days."

Ratigan faltered momentarily with emotion and clapped his brother on his shoulder gratefully. "Thank you James,"

James sighed. "Well, you are my brother, and I suppose I might as well keep an eye on Basil and his clients." _Especially that Miss Rosalie_.

Ratigan's grin grew.

Miss Relda cleared her throat. "Prof. Ratigan you told me something of a job you wanted me to do?"

Ratigan bobbed his head enthusiastically. "Yes my dear, yes, I need you to dissemble the locks of all the windows and doors of Basil's flat by this Friday."

"Why?" Miss Relda may have been a thief, but she wasn't a fool.

Ratigan tossed her a pouch of gold and silver coins. "That's why,"

Miss Relda roofed through the bag momentarily and nodded. "Very well Professor, I'll take the job."

Miss Relda left, but not before handing over the stolen silver candlesticks.

James had a sinking feeling about this. "Are you sure we can trust her?"

"No," Ratigan answered much to James' shock. "But she's too afraid to report me to the police. Besides, I know she'll warn Basil, which will only strengthen his resolve to find me."

"If you knew she would ra—tell on us, why pay her?"

"Oh, that was the money I acquired from the clock shop," Ratigan yawned casually. "If things go sour, Miss Relda would make an excellent substitute for the murder accusations." Ratigan chuckled evilly. "Everything is falling into place."


	14. Chapter 14: The Kill

The Kill- 30 seconds to Mars

I woke up with a start. I sat up in bed and realized it was just another nightmare. I looked over at Mia and Cassie; who were curled up and fast asleep. Basil and I decided it was best if we only told Marten what happened, so not to frighten the other children. I realized that I couldn't possibly fall back to sleep. I got up and put on my chiffon and noticed that Basil's robe was still on the chair. I had a feeling that Basil was still up; analyzing the clocks. I grabbed the robe and went downstairs. Sure enough, Basil was on a stool carefully dissembling the cukoo clock. He was concentrating, so I put the robe on his favorite chair. "Nightmares?" he asked, without wavering his gaze from the clock.

"Yes, how did you know?" I sat down and noticed that there were two steaming cups of tea on the table.

"Well, you're awake and trying to stay awake by walking down here. Also, Marten had the same problem."

As if on que, Marten came through the kitchen door with two cheese sandwiches. He glanced at me in surprise and handed Basil a sandwich. Basil gratefully nibbled on the sandwich. Marten took a huge bite out of his own, and puts on some gloves and continued Basil's work on the clock. I was surprised that Basil allowed Marten to help him with the case, but I shouldn't be astonished that Marten was able to help the ingenious detective. He had a knack for being great at anything he tried his hand at; well, except for singing. Marten managed to detach the gun carefully and gave it to Basil. The detective analyzed it and murmured. "So the clock's bell ringer would hit the trigger to cause a shot…"

There was suddenly a knock at the door; causing me to jump. Marten and Basil stood and glanced at me. Marten went over to me like he was trying to shield me as Basil walked over to the door with his revolver. Annoyed and nervous, I pushed Marten behind me to shield him, but he won by lifting me up and placing me behind him again.

Basil checked the peep hole and scowled as he pocketed the revolver and flung the door open. "What on earth are you doing here Wolfe?"

Marten looked over at me and mouthed. "Wolfe?"

I walked around him and crossed my arms to see Mr. Wolfe walk in with three agents. This wasn't good; Wolfe looked both pleased but annoyed as well. He gave us a curious look before saying:

"I'm here for the evidence you've illegally took from the crime scene. You've had no right to take evidence without permission—"

"As detective and being appointed to this crime, I do have the right to go through the evidence." Basil snapped impatiently.

"Not anymore," Wolfe gave Basil a piece of paper smugly.

Basil read it and crumpled it in his hand. "How dare you." he barked angrily. "Don't you understand that there are lives at stake here?"

"Yes, I understand your life is in danger, and due to this you're off the case." Wolfe motioned for the agents to collect the clocks with a smirk.

Marten stepped in front of the mice and towered over them. "Wait, Basil isn't the only one in danger, so is Belladonna." He motioned to me.

Wolfe looked over at me in confusion and asked suspiciously. "I thought your name was Rosalie, or is that simply your stage name?"

I gritted my teeth as Basil scowled at him. Marten took a step toward Wolfe, who cringed involuntarily. "What are you calling my sister?"

"Nothing, it's just hard to keep up with her story when no one reports of her situation to the real detectives of London." Wolfe shot Basil a dirty look.

Basil answered coolly. "Well, here's a bit of information. The murderer of the clock shop worker seems to be Professor Padriac Ratigan."

Wolfe seemed to have lost his composure for a moment, but quickly regained it. "That's impossible, Professor Ratigan was killed two years ago. Are you saying he has risen from the grave?"

"Well someone is trying incredibly hard to convince me he has." Basil crossed his arms and carefully watched Wolfe.

Wolfe shook his head angrily. "Are you mad? Or are you just trying to keep us from taking back the evidence with your ghost stories? Collect the evidence and let us be on our way."

Wolfe rushes out of the door as the agents packed up the evidence and followed him out. Basil kicked the door shut behind them angrily. He throws himself into his chair in exhaustion.

Marten muttered. "Idiots, how the hell are we going to find out where Ratigan is now?"

Basil put a hand over his eyes and remained silent as he thought furiously about the clues he was given. He managed to swab some residue off the cukoo clock, but didn't do the Big Ben model. The swab only showed traces of water, phosphorus, and animal dander. He was still researching what animal the dander belonged to. The hair on the clock, however, was a rat hair that he compared to the one he found on Belladonna. The results were astounding…but not enough.

Marten sighed as he went back upstairs to try to get some rest.

I stayed behind and went over to place Basil's violin next to his chair and sat across from him. Basil finally picked up the instrument and played a piece filled with legatos of Mozart's "Lacrimosa".

I watched him sadly, knowing how hard he worked to find out where Ratigan was only to have all that hard work scattered like leaves in the wind. He soon stopped playing and stared into space.

I finally got up the courage to ask. "Basil, what has Ratigan done to you?"

Basil jumped in surprise of my question and looked over at me. "You don't need to know my dear,"

I looked away from his saddened gaze and apologized.

Basil sighed. "He was my Professor at the University; a charming genius. He taught me to see everything in the world as a puzzle and was my mentor through the semester. I saw him as an amazing mastermind, and I eagerly listened to his lectures and attended his classes. At the time I didn't even realized that he was gathering crime rings underneath his control… He fancied my mother, she was young, daring, and widowed. She thought marrying the Professor was a grand idea…I didn't. Perhaps I should have been firmer with them both." He sadly smiled. "Her name was Shirley Baker Holmice. She always taught me right from wrong, let me know that nothing should stand in your way, and she would never turn from adventure. She loved my father dearly, when he passed from an illness; it didn't waver her, but she missed him dearly and kept his surname. My father was a chemist from the wealthy Holmice family; he was always thoughtful, a genius, but couldn't express his feelings very easily and only showed emotion toward my mother. She became the Professor's fiancé in hopes to rebuild our fortune and family. On December 2nd, she was in Ratigan's study and discovered all of the schemes of conspiracy." Basil shut his eyes. "She threatened to report him to the police. I came over to visit the Professor and heard their arguments. I opened the door just in time to see Ratigan…shoot her. The fiend escaped when he saw me. All I could do was hold my mother as she died. Ever since then, I've tried everything to stop him. To punish him for all those crimes as well as her death. But yet again he has slipped through my grasp."

I couldn't stop myself from crying silently. _That's why, why he has always been determined to find him and imprison him. His drive is to punish the rat that killed his own mother…why he is so scared about me…_

Basil didn't look at me as he got up to go upstairs. I quickly stood up and grasped his hand. "I'm so sorry Basil, you've had to deal with this all by yourself."

Basil grasped my hand back gently.

"Is that why you're afraid about me?" I asked gently.

Basil's hand released mine quickly as he went up the stairs without giving me a single look.


	15. Chapter 15: Magic

Magic- Selena Gomez

A couple days later, Mary Mouseton wanted to throw a surprise party for Dawson's birthday and invited Marten and his family to help set it up at her flat. At first, Basil flatly refused, saying that he and Dawson were too busy for such celebrations, but after Mary, Mrs. Judson, and Marten argued against him for an hour; Basil relented in frustration. Marten was in the kitchen with Mrs. Judson; making Dawson's favorite dessert: cheese soufflé. Marten liked to cook, it gave him time to get his mind off his troubles to make delicious foods that could fill up his endless appetite. Dawson would brag about Mrs. Judson's cheese crumpets and soufflés, and he was excited to finally eat them tonight. He remembered the gift he, Nick, and Mia picked out for Dawson: a new carpet bag to carry his supplies. Basil didn't reveal his gift, but Belladonna was busy creating a charcoal portrait of Dawson helping Nick during the asthma attack. Marten thought the gift was strange at first, but Belladonna has never failed at pleasing people, so he just let her do what she wanted. Cassie was in the kitchen; telling him in her baby voice about Olivia coming to the party, and how she was excited to see her again.

Marten smirked as he remembered that Cassie made Dawson a birthday card that said: "Happe Birthday Doctr Dawsonn." She wanted to do it by herself, despite the fact she knew she needed help with spelling. Mrs. Judson smiled at Marten:

"It's good to see a strong lad being able to work in the kitchen. I need to go get the girls ready, you can finish up for me." Mrs. Judson picked up Cassie and left.

Marten managed to save the soufflé from the oven. Mia suddenly crashed through the kitchen door as Nick chased her. Mia was about to shriek as she ran from her brother. Marten froze as he realized the soufflé was in danger. He closed his eyes in dread as Mia opened her mouth. There was only silence. Mia kept opening her mouth, but no sound escaped. She flailed her arms madly as Nick started to laugh at her, but no sound was heard. The children waved their arms in hilarious confusion. Marten looked down at the soufflé that was safe, and chuckled softly. He heard his voice and left the kitchen to put the soufflé in the dining room, when he came back. Mia and Nick were able to talk again.

"What was that?" gaped Mia.

Nick held his chin. "Strange, our vocal chords weren't able to produce any sound; meaning that vibrations weren't created, but how?"

Marten shrugged. "I don't know, but I kinda like it."

Nick and Mia glared at their older brother; feeling that somehow he was responsible: "Shut up Marten." They muttered; not noticing the swirls of invisible magic that surrounded them.


	16. Chapter 16: See Who I Am

See Who I Am- Within Temptation

Basil impatiently waited at the bottom of the stairs with everyone as he called to Belladonna. "Miss Belladonna, by the time you get ready, the party will be over."

Mia kept looking over at the mantle clock. "Yeah, and then how will we surprise Dawson?"

"Go on ahead of me!" Belladonna answered. "I'll catch up with you all,"

Basil scoffed. "Absolutely not," he tells Mrs. Judson. "Can you take the children and go on ahead of us." He waves indifferently as the stairs. "This is going to take all night."

"I heard that," Belladonna's voice squeaked indignantly. "I'm sorry, but I'm hurrying as quickly as possible."

Basil rolled his eyes as Mrs. Judson chortled. "Don't worry about it my dear, I'll get a cab to take us there." She then ushers the children out the door.

Basil goes upstairs and knocks on Belladonna's door. "Are you decent Miss Belladonna?"

"Well, no…I need help." She sounded dejected.

Basil groaned in annoyance. "Then why didn't you ask for Mrs. Judson's assistance with your dress?"

"Because she was too busy, besides, it's only the buttons. Could you help me?"

Before Basil could refuse, she opened the door. She wore her raven hair in a French twist and had on one of the formal gowns; it was indigo with plenty of white lace trimming. Basil was inclined to stare at her for a moment, until she turned around to show the two buttons she couldn't reach. Basil nimbly buttoned the dress he noticed his mother's necklace was on the dresser. It was a silver necklace that had a few crystals and a small sapphire. He knew the only reason it was out was that Belladonna wished to wear it, but declined in respect for his mother.

He picks up the familiar jewelry. "I told you that you were free to wear her jewelry if you wished Miss Belladonna."

Belladonna bit her lip timidly. "Are you sure Basil?"

Basil went behind her and carefully puts the necklace around her slim neck. As soon as he clasped it; she beamed. "Thank you Basil, I'll be very careful with it," she turned toward the mirror and looked like she was going to cry, but she simply radiated with happiness. "It's such an honor…"

Basil felt himself smirk at her behavior, and saw how close he was to her in the mirror and took a step back. "So, I take it you're finally ready to go Miss Belladonna?" he offers her his arm.

She grabs a package, puts on her coat, and takes his arm. "Yes Mister Basil, I'm ready."

* * *

I held onto Basil's arm as we walked down Baker Street. Twilight was creeping into the afternoon, and the sidewalks were practically deserted. A couple of mice heading home would peer at us curiously, before continuing on their way. Basil's cane echoed in through the silence. I felt inquisitive and asked. "Do you usually walk with a cane Basil?" knowing that he never once used one in the movie.

Basil dryly smirked. "Not really, the only reason I used one was because of my recovery from the last battle I had with Ratigan. Ever since then, I've found this cane to come in handy in certain situations." I noticed a hair line crack around the rounded handle of the cane and its shaft. I vaguely wondered if it hid something inside of it.

I also noticed that we had yet to stop for a hansom cab. "Basil, shouldn't we get a cab?"

"Hmm? No, I know a short cut to get to Ms. Mouston's flat." Basil pointed his cane to the alley on our right.

I frowned. "Can't we take a cab Basil?" I honestly didn't want to go near another alley while I was here.

"Don't worry," Basil proudly swung the cane in a circle and thrust it like a sword. "I have been taught quite a few methods of fighting," he smacked the cane back down on the side walk. "You're quite safe with me my dear."

Sighing, I went with him. The alley was quiet and dark from the shadow of the buildings. I held onto Basil's arm tightly as he chuckled. "Don't worry Miss Belladonna, the only thing to worry about in these dingy places are beggars and—"

We both heard a low growling sound that grew louder. Basil stopped and looked around. We suddenly saw two white pinpoints of glowing eyes. The creature was inside an over turned trash can and crawled out of it toward us. It looked like a dog, but its fur was so matted that it was beyond recognition; and it eerily glowed with a green light that was like fire. It was enormous with brown and yellow fangs. It snarled at us hungrily. Basil held me behind him, but was frozen as I shook in fear. As soon as the creature lowered its head did he finally move. I heard a scraping sound of metal and saw a sword come out of Basil's cane. Basil sliced at the beast's muzzle; causing the monster to jump back and snarl angrily. Basil took his chance and raced away while pulling me along. He clambered up some debris to a fissure in the wall. He sheaths the sword as I jumped in. He quickly follows behind me as we heard a torrent of baying and snarling.

Basil and I were pressed together in the brick fissure as we heard the snuffling and growling of the giant beast. I tried to keep my breathing as quiet as possible. Basil watched the outside carefully. I felt something crawl onto to my shoulder. I sharply inhaled when I saw it was a giant black widow. I would have fainted if Basil didn't knock the monster off me and kicked it out of the crevice. He covered my mouth when the giant beast was directly in front of the fissure. I gripped onto his jacket in fear as he pressed me tighter to himself. The creature's paws were huge with jagged claws. It's greyish-green fur was disheveled seemed to glow in the dark; giving the beast a mystic, feral look. We heard sniffing, and then we listened to a far off whistle. The creature's legs madly twitched as it sped away from us. We both sighed as we listened to the beast's descending pants and howls. Basil looked at the fissure's opening and then mouthed to me. "When I tell you to run, run as fast as you can and don't stop until you reach Baker Street."

I shook my head in dread and mouthed. "No."

Basil gripped my shoulders tightly and hissed. "Yes, you promised to do anything I say. And I'm telling you run. Understand?"

I finally nodded slowly and let him pass me. He hopped out of the crevice and checked around the alley, he finally motioned me to get out. When I lurched over to him we heard a distant howl.

Basil pulled me over to him to whisper "Run." I shot off like a bullet. I ran for an entire block until I tripped. I groaned as I tried to stand. I froze when I heard panting behind me. I screeched and jumped up to run faster. The creature jumped over to block my path. I curled up into a ball; knowing I was done for. The creature leaned over me and licked me. I opened my eyes and saw it was Toby. I let out a shaky sigh of relief as I patted the loyal hound's nose. "Good boy,"

I saw that Basil was on Toby's back. He slid off and walked over to me. "Are you alright?"

I angrily grabbed his collar. "What the hell do you think? A monster was hunting for us, a poisonous spider tried to bite my head off, and you have the audacity to play hero and make me leave you!"

Basil's eyes were wide with distress as he appraised me. I finally laid my head on his chest in exhaustion. "Don't do that again Basil…"

He patted my back and chuckled.

"It's not funny," I grumbled.

"I'm afraid we have one more stop to make before we head to Dawson's party,"

I glared at him. "No, we need to get a cab and…"

"I saw something interesting about that hound and the only person that can tell me about it is at the Rat Trap, which is only a few blocks south of here." Basil smiled. "It could lead us to find out if Ratigan had anything to do with this strange creature."

I finally relented as he rode on Toby to the pub.

"How did Toby get here?" I inquired.

Basil smirked mischievously. "I've taught him how to open and close doors in cases of emergencies. So he comes and goes as he pleases."

"Like you?" I laughed dryly.

Basil simply laughed along with me as we continued our trip.

When we got there, Basil changed into a dingy trench coat, top hat, and eye patch that was in a small bag attached to Toby's collar. He took some mud from the street and completed his street urchin guise. He went inside and told me to stay with Toby. "This will only take a moment," he grinned as he sauntered in.

I felt nervous when an hour passed and Basil was still in the bar—I mean pub. Toby was asleep and I was pacing in front of him. I cursed that cell phones wouldn't be invented until 100 years later. I finally decided to go in; happy my coat covered my conspicuous dress. I pushed open the door and some mice stared at me in both confusion and … a disturbing mix of hunger. Smoke filled the air from cigarettes and cigars, and the odor of sweat and alcohol was fresh. I made my way to the bar, while scanning the crowds for Basil.

"Want anything sweets?" the bartender gave me a once-over.

"Cuba Libre," I told him, just because I didn't like to party didn't mean I didn't like to drink.

"What's that?"

"Rum Coke."

"Gotcha'" he started preparing the drink for me, while I continued to look around for Basil.

"Lookin' for someone?" The bartender passed me my drink in its signature highball glass.

"My cousin," I lied. "He likes to drink on Sunday nights, so I decided to pick him up to make sure he didn't run into any trouble. He's a tall, thin mouse, keeps to himself."

"Lots of them around, don't worry, he'll be back here soon. They always come back." The bartender laughed at his own joke. I tried to give him the payment for the drink. The bartender shook his head. "Don't worry sweets, it's on the house. But do me a favor and stick to the bar until your cousin comes around. A lady shouldn't be hanging around these parts."

I smirked sardonically as I took a drink of my Cuba Libre. I quickly spotted Basil and left the bar. "Don't worry about me sir, I'm not that much of a lady." I managed to walk by two tables, until a burly mouse with a paunch stood in front of me.

"Well, well, ain't you just a doll," he drawled.

I've seen enough drunken men to know he was completed wasted, and that I was in complete trouble. I tried to sound assertive. "Not interested, now if you excuse me, I have someone to meet."

The burly mouse moved aside as I walked passed him; feeling relieved and proud that I handle myself quite well. All of a sudden, the drunkard's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to him. "Too bad I'm interested luv." I kicked him in the shin with all my strength and shrieked. "Let me go ass hole!"

"O ho ho, that ain't nothin a lady should say," he chuckled. "I like a girl who ain't afraid of being dirty." He squeezed me tighter.

A voice suddenly broke through sharply and dangerously. "Put. Her. Down."

I saw Basil stood right in front of us, and he was angry. He glared at me and then my captor; fists tightly clenched.

"Piss off toothpick." The drunk mouse spat at Basil.

"I strongly suggest you let her go, and if you don't you will regret it." His jaw was clenched tightly as he tried his best to create the least amount of conflict.

"What's it to you?" The mouse sneered at Basil making a fist.

Basil leaned toward the mouse and gave him an insane smile; making both me and the drunkard incredibly nervous: "Everything,"

It happened so quickly I wasn't sure if it really happened. Basil took his cane and bashed the drunk's leg; causing him to release me as I threw myself under a table. The drunk fell over and hit his head on the table's edge. Basil grabbed my arm and wrenched me up as we both ran out of the bar while everyone sprang into fights of their own. When we made it outside, Basil shook me while growling: "What were you thinking?"

"I-I was afraid—"

"Of course you were, do you have any idea what that brute could have done to you? How easily he could have taken you to God knows where and—this isn't a game Belladonna."

"I never thought it was." I snapped at him and pulled away from his grasp; anger boiling in my blood. "Don't treat me like a child; I was worried about you alright! I've been in plenty of bars before, ever since I was a kid, I know the dangers of this world so don't you dare assume I don't know Basil of Baker street."

"If you knew it was dangerous why would you even walk into it?" Basil couldn't believe this girl's train of thought.

"I didn't care whether or not I was safe! I was too worried about you." I angrily stomped away from him. "You don't understand, I just want to make sure you stay safe."


	17. Chapter 17: I'll Try

Hey Everyone! Just wanted to tell you all thanks for reading. Also, this chapter I wrote is a direct continuation of ch. 16 and is "sniff" very emotional. You'll find out what Nim meant when she said "I always find it sad when children grow up too quickly." Also, you'll get to understand Belladonna's reason of being so protective... Enjoy! Please review! :)

I'll Try- Jesse McCartney

Basil tried to understand Belladonna, was she honestly that worried about him? He was absolutely terrified when he saw that mouse grab her; knowing the exact vile thoughts that spun inside that stupid head of the drunkard. He was so furious how that lout held her, that he almost lost his composure as well as his cover. Didn't she understand that he was more than capable of handling himself, that she should worry about her own well-being? Anyone, even he, could overwhelm her in a matter of minutes. He knew, he saw the crime scenes and victims of innocent girls that didn't have a chance. And hell was going to freeze over if the same thing would happen to her while he was still around. Belladonna climbed onto Toby who was now wide awake and happily wagging his tail at his owner. Basil silently climbed up and sat beside her. She remained silent and stared straight ahead of her.

He saw the scuff marks on her shoes and chuckled. "You enjoy pacing don't you? It's a coping mechanism for you and your nerves." Belladonna's tail twitched in silent agreement. "I can see that from the marks in your shoes, you're sort of clumsy, but I already knew that. You have straight posture; showing that you are from a strict lifestyle of refinement, you play the violin, and you enjoy control over situations. Your life of refinement is also seen through your thin frame and muscle structure. The callouses on your hands show that you constantly use them. I suppose you are a constant writer and artist." A horse loudly ninnies in the distance; causing her to cringe. He peers at her more closely. "Whenever a loud noise is heard, you are easily startled. Your ears would flex against your head and you would flinch. I have a feeling this is a learned reaction, and that you enjoy peace and quiet. In other words you don't enjoy going out to loud places, such as parties." Belladonna blinked as her eyebrows came up. "Your shyness shows me that you keep to yourself and don't easily trust others. Also, your overprotective manner with your siblings shows me you have been through situations when you needed protection as a child." A tear leaks out of her eye, making Basil fall silent. He gets out a handkerchief and hesitantly dabs her eyes.

* * *

I felt every word hit me; a bull's-eye to my heart. Everything he said was frightfully true. He started wiping the tears off my face. I didn't need to tell him his analysis was correct. How as a little girl I had to grow up fast to protect Marten from our first father. Our first father was a loud drunk who would sometimes visit us whenever my mom tried to complete a separation. Whenever that happened, he would always yell at us, and I would take my baby brother and hide with him in the closet of my bedroom until our father left. I wish that I could just forget everything, repress all the memories, but sometimes it all just crashed down around me. Basil put a comforting arm around my shoulder as I cried like a small girl. "You're right, I really did need to be protected… from my own father. He was terrible, I hated him so much…I had to grow up to keep Marten safe from him—so-so Marten wouldn't have to…" I laid my head on his shoulder and covered my face with the handkerchief in sadness and humiliation. Luckily, my story had a happy ending, one day Marten wandered off while we were shopping; my mom and I were terrified. Finally, half an hour later, a man named Chris found Marten and brought him to us. My mother was so happy she invited him to dinner. From then on Chris would visit us. He was our best friend and he then became our new dad and adopted us. Chris, Dad, knew what I was going through because the same thing happened with him and his mother. I was so happy to have my Dad, but I couldn't forget the memories of my first father. I used to cry whenever someone started yelling or raised a hand toward me when they were angry. My parents tried to get me to see a psychiatrist, but I refused and simply acted like I moved on while bottling up the emotions and memories of my past. Now, it all tumbled out. I chose to grow up as quickly as possible, so the memories couldn't hurt me. I spent my time caring for my siblings, so they wouldn't have a similar childhood to my old one. I didn't go to parties on Friday nights, I didn't believe in the magical significance of having a boyfriend, and even though I loved my childhood stories; I stopped believing in them like I used to.

* * *

Basil didn't exactly know what to do when it came to these situations. He decided the best thing to do was to listen. He wasn't surprise to find out her father was a drunk, he must have been the one who took her to bars as a child. He felt his heart give a painful lurch as she cried. _Wonderful Basil, you solved the mystery of this girl's past only to have her sobbing in grief. _He wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. "I'm sorry Miss Belladonna." He whispered as she continued to cry.

* * *

I uncovered my face to see Basil had a tear in the corner of his eye. I gasped in surprise. "Basil…you're crying."

"What?" he asked in surprise. He blinked as he felt the tear run down his face. He quickly wipes it away; confused that he was even crying. _Why can't I get ahold of myself! I solved cases that were the most gruesome and depressing, so why am I getting so worked up? _Basil cleared his throat. "We should head back to Baker Street, I managed to find out some news on the killer."

"What news?" I inquired wiping away the tears.

"That a large rodent was seen at the crime scene around the time of the murder, and matched the same description of a hunched beggar that uses a cane." Basil hesitated before telling her the rest of the evidence he tried to hide from her, but decided she had the right to know. "The hair on the clock also matched the one I found on you."

"The stalker!" My mouth went dry as I remembered that clawed hand reaching out for me. "He-he was Ratigan… Basil do you think he would have killed me instead of the shopkeeper to leave you the message?" I felt dread clouding my mind, but held onto Basil's arm to keep myself steady.

Basil didn't answer as he grabbed ahold of Toby's collar as the loyal canine started walking them to Mary's. He didn't answer because he knew that the answer was yes.

* * *

Marten and the kids surprised Dawson immensely when the doctor walked into Mary's flat. The kind gentlemouse had tears in his eyes from the grand surprise. The only thing that was missing was Basil and Belladonna. Marten worried about them; they were supposed to be here by now. He didn't like that his sister was out there; they should have waited for her. Marten looked over at Olivia who was chatting with Mia and Cassie, but kept on looking over her shoulder at Nick who was participating in a conversation with Dawson and Mr. Flavershem about mechanical engineering. Marten looked between his brother and Olivia and tried not to laugh. Of all the mice for Olivia to have a crush on she had to choose his nerdy brother; a boy who was more interested in microscopes than girls. Marten's attention shifted when he heard a knock on the door.

Marten quickly opened it only to see Basil and Belladonna; both weary and dirty. Marten lets them in while exclaiming. "Where have ya'll been?"

Belladonna puts up a hand while saying. "Basil decided we should take a short cut that was unfortunately long."

Basil takes off a dirty trench coat. "You have to admit Miss Belladonna, it was all quite exhilarating."

Belladonna shook her head in annoyance as she gave a package to Dawson. "Happy Birthday doctor, sorry we're so late."

"Oh better late than never," responded Dawson good naturedly. When he saw the picture his face fell as he stared at the drawing and slowly smiled. "Thank you my dear…this will always remind of the reason I became a doctor, as well as meeting and befriending the Garrios."

Belladonna's tired face broke into a smile as she hugged Dawson.

Marten turned to the detective. "What did happen?"

Basil got a small package out of his coat and muttered. "I'll tell you later my boy." He walks up to Dawson and hands him the gift. "Happy Birthday…old friend."

Dawson opens the package to reveal a new stethoscope. "Why thank you Basil! How did you know that I needed a new one?"

"Well, I've noticed that the tubing was wearing from use and you would take a much longer time to listen to vitals that it was clear that you needed a new stethoscope." Basil seemed slightly embarrassed as Dawson hugged him and pat his back affectionately. "Now no need to thank me Dawson, every respectable doctor needs decent instruments."

Dawson simply chuckled at his friend. "Thank you Basil, your deductions never cease to astound me."

Basil swelled with pride and smiled. "Always glad to assist a dear friend."


	18. Chapter 18: Dangerous

Dangerous-Cascada

The next morning(after Mary, Dawson, Mrs. Judson, and Marten were told about the hound) Basil decided we should all go do a little shopping. I managed to gather all my sisters and brothers up for the trip. At first, I refused to go back outside, because of the feral beast, but Basil convinced me that there was nothing to worry about. The mouse shops were ironically in the holes and cracks of human stores that would sell the same merchandise; only miniaturized. After perusing the paint store, Basil kept on looking at the human store wistfully and smiled. "I suppose I should look in the human store as well,"

Marten and I stared at him in shock, while Mia tittered: "Can I go in too?"

"No," we all said in unison. Mia rolled her eyes in hindrance.

"Be careful Basil," Nick warned.

"I should go with you," Marten volunteered.

Basil frowned. "I'm afraid not Marten, your size would draw too much attention that you'll be easily spotted. No, it's too dangerous."

I nodded. "He's right Marten," I walked up to the door. "So which way are we entering?"

Basil gave me a look and answered. "It is definitely too dangerous for you Miss-"

"Rosalie!" A deep, smooth voice called to me.

We all turned to see Mr. White walking toward us. He takes my hand and kisses it. I heard Nick making a gagging sound while the girls giggled. I noticed that Basil was glowering suspiciously at Mr. White.

I nervously cleared my throat to say. "Everyone, this is Mr.—"

"James White," Basil answered stoically.

James White strained a smile at the hostile detective. "Yes, but how did you know Mr. Holmice?"

"Well, your style of clothing obviously belongs to a wealthy business man, while your young age tells me that you are the infamous Mr. White who quickly rose into power of the cheese companies of London. The aroma of peppermint tobacco tells me you live in the peppermint district where only one peculiar capital mouse resides: Mr. White." Basil peered at him questionably. "I have a question for you as well Mr. White, how did you know I was Basil Holmice?"

Mr. White charmingly laughs. "Well, I wish I could sound as intelligent with your amazing deductions, but I remember your face from a newspaper photo of you solving the emerald ring fiasco."

"That was quite a while ago." Basil said giving a dry smirk.

"Well, I live quite close to the Hapstead district, so the missing ring was quite the scare for London upper-classmice." Mr. White turns his attention back to me. "Miss Rosalie, I wish to invite you and a guest to my manor for a summer eve's masquerade. Of course, you are invited as well Mr. Holmice."

He gives us envelops of the invitations. Mr. White grins at me alluring and continues. "I wanted to see you again, so I thought this would be a grand opportunity."

I flushed and tittered. "I'm glad sir, I am happy you pursued this opportunity."

"We must be on our way now Mr. White," Basil interrupted as he took my arm. "We have much shopping to get done."

"Well, I was hoping that Miss Rosalie would like to join me for tea this afternoon—"

"I'm afraid she has a previous engagement." Basil quickly responded, as his green eyes flashed impatiently at White's steely blue overcast.

White grinned sardonically. "Is this true Miss Rosalie?"

I scrutinized Basil and Mr. White. "I guess so."

Mr. White sniffed. "Well, when you're free," he gives Basil an egotistical look. "Do call me." He takes my hand and kisses it again. "I'll be waiting." Mr. White leaves us to get in his hansom cab.

I turned to the audience watching me. Marten and Basil were scowling, Mia was smirking, and Nick and Cassie were distracted by puddle of pink paint that dripped from a can.

Basil lets go of my arm. "I find it curious that you forgot to mention meeting someone that I've never seen or heard of, who seems to know you quite well."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well, I was too busy thinking about other things that I forgot to mention him, but don't worry, we may not see him again due to your rudeness."

Basil waved my comment away. "Miss Belladonna, don't you think that it's odd this young, wealthy bachelor is seeking you out after meeting you only…one time correct?"

I scoffed. "No, Mr. White is simply a concerned citizen."

"Well he seems pretty concerned about what you should wear at the masquerade," muttered Marten, who was reading my letter. "He wrote about you going to Lionel's, that fancy tailor shop, so his friend could find you 'the perfect costume for your ravishing image'."

"Marten!" I tried to grab the letter from him, but Basil grabbed it first and read its contents.

Basil's eyebrows were furrowed. He looks at me. "I suggest you stay away from this Mr. White, Miss Belladonna."

I groaned. "Marten, I take it back, Basil acts ten times worse than you!" I snatch my letter back from Basil. "I don't need your input on who I interact with thank you, I am quite capable of handling myself."

"Ah yes, because the pub incident was a wonderful example of you 'handling' yourself." Basil shook his head. "Trust me when I say this mouse is not to be trusted."

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I finally growled in annoyance. "Well, I guess I should be grateful that you and Marten will be around to protect me from the scary bachelors out there. Oh but wait, I've been dealing with them ever since high school. And one particular bachelor that harasses me to no end is the famous Basil of Baker Street. So don't worry yourselves!" I stomped away.

Basil quickly follows. "No need to be incredibly upset."

"Shoo," I told him, but he kept following me until we were underneath a miniature window washer.

"Miss Belladonna I was pointing out the obvious signs of this rogue—"

"I said shoo," I turned on him in frustration. All of a sudden the thimble of washing water tipped over and splashed onto Basil. I gasped; shocked that the water splashed onto him while I was thinking how much I wanted it to. I start giggling uncontrollably at him.

Basil wiped water from his brow and asked sarcastically. "Do I amuse you?"

I see Cassie start laughing uncontrollably as well. "Not just me." I snickered.

Basil smirks as he flung water at me from his dripping hand. I squealed as the sudsy drops hit me. Basil soon starts laughing. "Well, I suppose that we need to continue our errands tomorrow Miss Belladonna?"

I managed to stop laughing. "Y-yes," I take my handkerchief and start drying his face gently.

Basil takes my hand and grinned. "Do you really believe it would help?"

I shrugged, as I continued to dab his face. I noticed that Cassie was the only one standing with us. "Where are the others?" I asked anxiously.


	19. Chapter 19:To the Sky

To the Sky- Owl City

Mia saw a strange raven in an alley; trying to sell some merchandise spread out on a blanket. The raven's voice was strangely familiar. Mia quickly slipped away from the group and ran over to the bird.

Nick noticed and followed his younger sister: "Mia where are you going?"

When they were in front of the raven; the raven gave them a knowing look and said. "Good morning Mia. Nicholas."

The smooth female voice belonged to the vendor woman, Nim, from the festival. Mia gasped: "What are you doing here?"

"Selling some trinkets, would you care to buy a necklace? It's real silver." The raven lifted up a silver chain.

Nick crossed his arms. "She meant what are you doing in this world as a raven?"

The raven smiled. "Now there's a smart question. I'm keeping an eye on you all and making sure my potion worked."

"You sent us here!" Nick stared at her in shock. "Why?"

"Well, you all needed to learn a lesson." The raven fanned out her inky wings in a casual stretch. "As well as unlock your full magical potential."

"Send us back!" Mia balled her little paws into fists.

The raven cawed out a laugh. "Save your strength and bravery Mia, you're going to need it. I can't send you back until you all discover and learn your lesson."

"How did you get us here Nim?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"Magic," The raven organized her belongings and started folding the blanket. "The potion did most of the work, but I did the rest."

"The ice cream!" Nick suddenly exclaimed. "You put belladonna in it didn't you?"

"Yes, it isn't just a hallucinogenic drug, it is also used in magic for flying and transportation. I also enjoyed how your sister shared the name of that remarkable plant. Unfortunately, when Cassandra dropped her ice cream, and Belladonna gave her her's, I had to send your older sister here manually, which separated her from you all."

"What about Poesy?" Nick wondered how his dog was transported with them.

"Oh, she licked melted ice cream off of Cassie's hands of course." Nim threw her folded blanket over her shoulder.

"Wait! Why is Marten a marten?" Mia had her hands on hips; still annoyed at the magical vendor.

"I told you how much names amuse me. I mean Marten being a marten was very humorous for me as well as my readers." Nick and Mia raise their eyebrows in confusion.

Nim fluttered her giant wings. "Well, I must be off, and don't tell anyone about seeing me. They need to discover their lessons on their own."

Mia sneered. "Oh yeah, and if we do?"

The raven hopped in front of Mia, who didn't shrink away from the massive bird, but stood tall. Nick grabbed his sister's arm anxiously. "Well, I guess I can put a curse on you. _Carpe Diem!"_

The children shook as the raven's voice rang with power.

Nim smiled. "There, if you tell anyone about our meeting, you'll be turned into little toads that can't talk." The raven flapped her wings and took off.

Marten was suddenly there. "Hey, you guys know better than to run off like that. Who was that raven?"

Mia bit her lip in frustration as Nick lied. "Just some vendor trying to sell us cheap necklaces."

"Next time tell me when you guys want to look at cheap junk, I had to run under a carriage just to catch up with you. Come on, let's head back before Donna freaks out."

Well, after the three siblings went back they saw a drenched detective and a frantic older sister. After Belladonna gave her lecture they all returned to Baker street. Mia and Nick watched as a raven flew over them, and gave each other a look of apprehension. They walked into Basil's flat; pondering.


	20. Chapter 20: Bad Romance

**Hey everyone! I can't believe this is my 20****th**** chapter. I'm so psyched that I wrote about Irene and Basil's interaction with each other. It was so much fun! Irene Relda was the name of Eve Titus's mouse character that was the continuation of Irene Adler. My version of Irene is based Guy Ritchies' version. All rights reserved to directors, writers, creators, etc. You know. ;D Thanks for reading and please review.**

Bad Romance- Lady Gaga

Mrs. Judson opened the door for them quickly and looked flustered. "Mr. Basil, you have a visitor."

Basil smelt peony and black berry musk along with some roses. It was a frightfully familiar scent of a perfume that was rare and expensive; the favorite of:

"Miss Relda?" Basil felt his heart race in anticipation and apprehension. He rushed in to see Miss Relda lounging in his chair casually. She hadn't changed a bit. Her beauty was still alluring and toxic; her frost-blue eyes perused him with an acute stare as her rose-red lips curled into a smile. "Hello Basil,"

"Hell-O" whistled Marten. He was gazing at Miss Relda with wide eyes similar to a lost puppy.

Miss Belladonna frowned at him. "Miss Relda?"

Basil felt like a bucket of cold water was splashed over him…again.

"Oh, everyone, this is Miss Irene Relda, an old... acquaintance. Now if you'll excuse us, we have much to discuss: privately." Basil felt impatient as the mice and marten grudgingly trumped upstairs. Belladonna threw a glare over her shoulder at Irene before disappearing.

Basil raised an eyebrow at Belladonna's sudden hostile behavior, but ignored it. He had much more dangerous things to take care of. He turns to Irene, who was now standing and taking off her dark-green hat; she wore a tight, green dress that showed every curve of her body, but had plenty of petty coats to show refinement… and conceal stolen items. She kept her lacy gloves on, so not to leave finger prints.

"What Basil, no consuming questions and accusations?" Irene glided passed him to his lab, but Basil grabbed her arm. She smiled at him. "Still can't trust me?"

"You know why." Basil answered stiffly; he noticed an irregular shape in her bodice. He tugs on her necklace; revealing his gilded pocket watch. He takes it back, while glaring at her.

"I had to run Basil, you would have arrested me and returned my goods." Irene slipped away from him to stand in front of the window. "I wouldn't let any mouse, even you, take my freedom."

"Yes, so I see," grumbled Basil.

"I was in town and decided to see you." She gets something out her pocket. Basil quickly grabs her wrist and moves it to see the item was a box of tobacco. "Why is it that you can't keep your hands off me?" She sighed playfully. "I thought you liked peppermint tobacco?"

Basil groaned and lets her go. "Irene, I wonder what job you're up to this time."

"I'm here to warn you about someone." Irene answers; placing the tobacco on the window sill. "You need to get away from that shop keeper murder; the bloke that killed him shouldn't be sought for."

"Friend of yours?" Basil asked distrustfully.

"He is an enemy that would sooner kill you than have a cup of tea with you." Irene steps up to Basil until they were only an inch apart. "You better be ready to batten down the hatches if you want to face him."

Basil tried to keep his breathing even as he peered down at her. He noticed that she was wearing a silk bow in her hair that was decorated in floral designs: an expensive article of clothing, he also smelt the peppermint in her snowy hair. She was being paid well, but for what? He knew that Ratigan sent her to distract him, who else? She said "he" wasn't the rodent to mess with, and he knew that she had always been afraid of the rat ever since she worked for him as a show girl and master thief. She hummed an old pub tune as she twirled his tail: "Je veux ton amour."

Basil jumped away from her, like he was bitten; remembering that was the last thing she ever said to him when she left. He needed to get his head together. "I believe our reunion must be cut short Miss Relda."

Irene laughed. "Ah yes, I mustn't lead you into temptation again Basil, besides I have places to go, things to steal." She soon grew serious. "I meant it you know, the last thing I told you before I left. That's all I ever wanted from you."

Basil frowned as he felt himself grow tense and uncomfortable. "It would have never worked Irene."

She smirked as she places the hat back on her head. "Whatever gets you through the night Basil dear," she blows him a kiss as she leaves him behind.

Basil sighed. "I can see you all, so you might as well come down."

The Garrios peeked around the corner and came down the stairs bashfully.

"Eavesdropping is considered rude." Basil picks up a dart and throws it at the target; missing the center by one ring.

"Why didn't you arrest her?" Belladonna asked. She looked irritated as she crossed her arms at him.

Basil snorted. "On what charges?"

"Thievery."

"Nothing was even stolen!" Basil was aggravated at Belladonna's tone of doubt.

"Where are your cuff links?" she asked saucily.

Basil noticed they were gone and cursed at his stupidity.

"Maybe you should make sure she didn't steal your savings, since you were too busy gawking at her to notice anything." Belladonna glowered at him in annoyance.

"I was not gawking at her! Besides why are you so cross?"

"Because you just let in one of London's most notorious thieves in without a second thought—"

"Mrs. Judson let her in, not I—"

"-And didn't even try to apprehend her. She was using you again Basil, you can't trust her."

"That is none of your concern Miss Belladonna." Basil frowned in irritation.

"Oh, but my affairs with Mr. White are all of yours?" Belladonna stood tall in ire.

Basil scoffed. "Of course, that cad has only one thing on his mind, and let me tell you Miss Belladonna it isn't friendship!"

"You would know all about that wouldn't you? Seeing that Miss Relda made quite a show of it."

"Alright you two, settle down. Look, I agree with Basil, we should let Miss Relda stay here with us." Marten had a dreamy look on his face as he tried to break up the spat.

Basil and everyone gave Marten a look.

Nick said slowly. "Marten, no one said that."

Marten blinked. "What? Oh, well, we should keep her here then, so uh…she can't steal anymore stuff?"

Belladonna threw her hands in the air. "Men!" as she pushed passed her brother and went upstairs.

"Women, the most frightful and difficult creatures in the world!" Basil exclaimed as he walked out of his flat.

Cassie alleged. "Can't live with them; can't live without them."

Marten started to hum "Let Me Be Good To You" as he went into the kitchen.

"If I ever hit puberty, shoot me." Nick told Mia.

Mia nodded as she wrinkled her nose. "Same here."


	21. Chapter 21: Sarabande

Sarabande- Handel-Escala

Basil snuck through the giant paint cans as he looked at all of the labels for P: phosphorus. He was looking specifically for a greenish paint that had the tendency to glow in dark places. If he remembered correctly, which he always did, the paint was used for painting signs and symbols for warehouses, so workers would be able to identify them at night. _Ah, here we are. _Basil found one paint can on the shelf next to him. It was the paint he was looking for. He smiled when he saw one of the ingredients was phosphorus. He noticed the creases in the wood next to it use to hold another paint can. The drips of the green paint show him that he was right: someone had recently taken a new can of this paint. He also noticed small scratches of claw marks on the shelf's edge from some rodents climbing, as well as a swipe of green paint on the wall behind him that showed someone's tail was colored accidently and left a trail. He could tell from the markings and crease patterns that it was a reptilian tail. He listened as the owner was chatting with one of his customers:

"Yeah, I had to get new locks for this place, someone stole some of me green warehouse paint." The owner grumbled.

"Did you report to the police?" asked the customer.

"Yeah, problem is that no one busted my door or messed with the locks. Whoever got in here had a key or something. They only took one can of paint, thank God, but I'm not letting something like that happen again."

"Maybe it was them mice that have been nibbling on your record books aye?" sniggered the customer.

"Oh shut it Gerald—"

"Whoa, Thomas! There's one of the vermin!" The customer points directly at Basil.

_Uh oh_.

The owner yells as he flings a brush at Basil. With a laugh, Basil runs away behind the cans. He hops across the shelf and lands on a pile of sponges. Scrambling, Basil races out the door as the owner chases him with a broom. He scampered through crowds of both humans and mice as the store owner hunted him. Basil sees his flat, as well as Miss Belladonna and her siblings, who were at the door yelling at him:

"Hurry!" shouted Nick.

"Come on, you can make it!" screamed Mia with enthusiasm.

" Go Basil, go!" squealed Cassie.

"Run man, run!" bellowed Marten.

"Basil, look out!" shrieked Belladonna in terror.

Basil saw that the owner lifted up the broom to make a swipe at him.

All of a sudden there was a loud "KRACK!" as the broom exploded with purple light. "Bloody hell!" shouted the owner as he dropped the broom and stamped out the purple flames until there was nothing but a burnt up stick.

Basil jumped into his home as Mrs. Judson slammed the door and locked it.

Basil panted as he leaned against the wall.

* * *

The owner scratches his head in confusion as his customer catches up:

"Is it just me Tommy-boy, or was that mouse wearing a pea jacket?"

"You're a loon Gerald," grunted the owner, while wondering if he was one too. "I can't believe my broom just exploded."

"Oh and I'm the bloody loon."

"Shut up."

* * *

I run over to Basil. "Are you insane?"

Basil smirks. "That's a matter of opinion my dear."

"Basil! That man was ready to swat you like a bug!"

"I've been through worse." Basil straitens up to fix his jacket.

I stare at him incredulously. He was almost exterminated and he simply took it in stride. I was absolutely terrified, and the broom exploding into purple flames was shocking, but of course Basil didn't see it. I follow Basil, who grabs a pile of papers and leafs through them meticulously.

"Basil…" I started my apology. I almost lost him when I was angry at him the most. Knowing that he was a step away from being crushed was a horrible wake-up call of how we all needed to work together. As cliché as that sounded, I was nervous that he would have died without me telling him I was sorry. Of course my moment was interrupted with:

"No time for chatter my dear, the game's afoot!" Basil turns around to slam a piece of paper on the table. He was smiling eccentrically. "The hound we saw had the same green paint which was stolen from the human's shop. It was stolen by the mice that sent this letter for the heist (documentation my contact supplied to me at the pub) which was seen at their robbery scene's evidence. The phosphorus and animal dander on the clock was a match to the hound's dyed fur. This connects the hound with the killer!"

Marten raises his eyebrows. "This means?"

"This means that the secrets and connections are resurfacing, and when this happens." Basil picks up a dart and throws it; making a perfect bulls-eye. "The culprit isn't too far behind."

* * *

That night, the Flavershems came over to dinner along with Dawson. Marten, Nick, and I decided to make dinner for everyone. Being full-blood Italians and Southern cooks, we naturally took over the kitchen. We decided to cook a classic Italian meal and finish it up with a country apple pie. Nick and I handled the spinach alfredo pasta, while Marten baked the apple pie. When we were finished, the kitchen was a wreck, but the food smelt and looked delicious.

We managed to clean up the kitchen a bit before presenting our dinner. We were happy that everyone enjoyed the meal. We all ate desert in the parlor as Mrs. Judson was about to take her leave when Basil said. "Mrs. Judson, I have a favor to ask of you."

Mrs. Judson happily nodded. "Yes Mister Basil?"

"I need you to stay with Miss Belladonna and watch the children for one night next Saturday, so Dawson, Marten, and I can go run a few errands."

"Of course Mister Basil, I'll be able to do that for you,"

Nick and Olivia sat next to each other as Mia sat across from them on the window seat. Mia chirped in between bites of pie: "Can Olivia sleep over? Plleeeeaaasseeee?"

"I don't see why not," Mrs. Judson turned her smiling face to Mr. Flavershem questionably.

Mr. Flavershem chortled when he saw his daughter and her friends' pleading expressions. "Very well, you can sleep over if it's alright with Mister Basil,"

Olivia hopped over to Basil. "Oh please Basil, I really miss staying here."

Basil warmly smiled as he patted the girl's head. "You can stay over anytime Miss Flamisher."

"Flavershem!" the children shouted enthusiastically at Basil as he smirked:

"Whatever."

Cassie rushed over to Olivia and her sister to chat about their future plans of a slumber party as Nick stood up to read a book about steam engines.

I looked over at Dawson, who seemed just as confused as I was about the "errands" he needed to run. I peer over at Marten who was curiously scrutinizing Basil.

After the Flavershems and Mrs. Judson left and the kids went upstairs for bed; I inquired. "What errands are these Basil?"

Basil peered at me sideways and answered. "I need to go to the Rat Trap to reacquaint with an old colleague of mine—"

"Very well, I will join you all." I answered firmly; trying to sound assertive.

Basil shook his head as his tail twitched in exasperation: "Absolutely not, you know very well what would happen to you there. I won't allow you to wander into danger again."

"I also wouldn't allow Marten to wander into a seedy pub; the boy is only sixteen Basil."

"Yes, the perfect age to visit one's first pub." Basil answered with a grin.

I stood up. "No, I'm not letting Marten go there, especially without me."

Marten groaned in embarrassment. "I'll be fine Bella, besides, pubs are no place for a woman."

Dawson responded. "I quite agree with him Miss Belladonna, that place is extremely dangerous for you."

I ground my teeth in annoyance as Basil gave me a superior, arrogant smile of triumph, but I soon returned his smile with a sweet, coy one of my own. _Time for plan B:_

"Well," I sighed daintily. "I suppose I have no choice but to follow you all and hope that no burly drunk would drag me off." The gentlemice gaped at me in dismay. "I suppose I would be in even more danger when I am unattended, but since you all won't let me go with you I'll take my chances." Dawson gave me a look that said 'You're treading on thin ice young lady' as I continued. "However, if you let me go with you; you can keep me under close watch and I would be considerably safer with you all. Besides, I can really help you all with this case."

Marten sputtered: "You're not serious?"

"I am completely serious." I walked up to Basil and stood tall. Basil was motionless as he look daggers at me. I was on his last nerve, but I wasn't going to back down. "I am willing to go into danger for you all; the only question is whether you are also willing to let me 'wander into danger'? I believe you would call this a checkmate Basil."

"Miss Belladonna," Basil strained each word slowly as if he tried to sound courteous. "Is there no end to your irrationality?"

"No." I simply radiated with the knowledge that I won this round.


	22. Chapter 22: Animal I Have Become

Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace

Ratigan looks around the room with a keen eye. It was a large space with wooden and metal flooring. It had multiple rooms in fact. He turns to James questionably: "Have you called in the carpenters and metal workers?"

"Yes," James walked up to his brother with a lantern. "They are paid to stay quiet, apply doors, lights, and anything else you wish for."

"A chandelier," Ratigan mused.

"A chandelier?" James tilted his head in confusion.

"Chandelier lighting will light up this drab place, as well as give it some class." Ratigan missed the classic and elegant style of his career. "You know, I've always wondered who took over the crime rings after I left."

James frowned. "Well…they simply broke up into individual crime lords—"

"Don't lie to me Jim, it never works." Ratigan glared at his younger brother, while looking for a hint of disloyalty.

James sighed and hung his head. "You have to understand Padriac, we all thought you were killed—"

"Oh I doubt Simon thought I was dead. Your older brother is quite a genius, as well as a consistent crime lord."

"Simon is a math professor at a University Padriac—"

"Ah yes, because we both know professors can be trusted."

"He's our brother."

"Your brother James; James Simon Moriratty is your half-brother on your mother's side, while I am your half-brother on our father's side. Simon is similar to me, only he is more silent and deadly; he prefers to be patient until he can strike like a fume of poison. You can never see him coming." Ratigan felt angered that Simon took over the crime rings, but he wasn't even surprised about it. "Be careful of him James, he will kill you if you're in his way."

"Similar to you." Answered James forlornly.

"No, I'm afraid my emotions do get the best of me, but I would never kill you my brother. You were the only one who accepted me for being a…" Ratigan bit his tongue until he tasted blood.

James sadly stared at his brother with sympathy. "I know, I'm half of that. I never understood why everyone hated you and father… I never understood why Simon would torment you until you lost your temper."

"Because he knew I was a threat, and he knew the one way to kill me is while I was in a primitive possession of mind. He knew his actions would drive me off the edge, but he never thought it could work against him." Ratigan smiled darkly as he remembered Simon's deriding snipes about his species and how he in turn raked his claws across the vermin's arm.

James decided to change the dark subject. "I spoke to Miss Belladonna Rosalie today. Your hypothesis is correct; Basil is protective of her. Possessive even,"

"Very good," Ratigan felt the pleasure of anticipation as he imagined the tortures he would put the girl through…to destroy Basil.

The two rodents left the future hiding place to see Captain Doran leaned against the base of a light post a couple blocks away. When they made it over to him he was drinking a bottle of whiskey. "Just tracked down all our old friends as well as made some new ones. By the way, I sent a scout to spy on Basil's place. He heard that next Saturday, Holmice, Dawson, and the older girl and her brother are going to the Rat Trap; leaving all the kiddies home alone with the maid. Also, that little brat Olivia Flavershem will be there."

"Wonderful, well, I will expect you and Vincent to retrieve the youngest mouse; Cassandra. She's the small white mouse who carries around my old voodoo doll of Basil. By the way, if you could, I would appreciate it if you would place a note for Miss Belladonna in the doll for me. Also, take Olivia as well." Ratigan needed to pay the little imp punishments she deserved for being a part of his demise.  
"Of course, do you have the note?"

"No, I'll send it to you momentarily."

"Alright Prof., any orders?" Doran lifted up his eye patch to look at his boss clearly.

"Call the hound," Ratigan smirked as Doran whistled as a baying creature ran over to them. Both humans and mice in the dark streets of London start screaming as they saw the hell hound; thinking it was the cursed grim. They ran into their houses and locked the doors. Ratigan perused the giant monstrosity.

"Yes," Ratigan purred happily. "This should keep Basil and his friends distracted for a while until we can make our preparations."


	23. Chapter 23: In the Middle of the Night

In The Middle of the Night- Within Temptation

Basil crept through dark alleys in search for Ratigan. He was so close! He felt anticipation draw him tightly like his violin strings.

He suddenly heard Belladonna screaming in terror. Basil's eyes widen in fear as he raced through the alley; trying to find her.

"Basil! Heeeellllllp!" Belladonna's curdled screams echoed around him as his heart froze in dread. He then heard Ratigan's mad cackling as he ran through the maze of London fog and alley walls. Soon, more screams rose; Olivia's, Dawson's, the childrens', and his…mother. Basil felt like he was going to scream himself, until he heard familiar footsteps: Ratigan.

He soon saw the fiend's shadow. Basil smiled darkly as he got out his revolver to apprehend the criminal. He was about to bring the murderer to justice; he was about to have his vengeance for all the people Ratigan tortured. The bell of Big Ben suddenly started tolling. The revolver went off. Basil was shocked as the figure fell over. Basil realized his mistake and ran over to Ratigan. With each step, the bells grew louder. When he made it, he fell back in horror. It wasn't Ratigan he shot. Belladonna lay in front of him; bleeding out from the shot he made. Basil crawled over to her in dismay. "Belladonna?" he whispered fearfully. She was covered in scratches and burn marks from the cruelties Ratigan inflicted upon her. Belladonna looked up at him with so much pain and sorrow that it made Basil's heart break in dismay.

He screamed in terror. "What have I done?"

"Easy," chuckled the eerily charming voice behind him. "You broke your promise." There was suddenly a sound of a gunshot going off.

Basil woke up in a sweat as he gasped in panic. He was on the floor next to his bed. He hyperventilated as he looked around him for Belladonna and Ratigan, but realized it was only a nightmare. He shakily stood up as he flicked on the lights. He seemed to manage to rip a corner of a pillow and fall out of the bed also. He breathlessly laughed in relief that it was only a dream. He put on his smoking jacket and went downstairs. He threw himself into his chair as he lit his pipe and started to smoke to calm his nerves. He heard footsteps descend down the stairs. They weren't light enough to be the younger children; they had a determined step to them that was louder than Belladonna's and more firm as well. He knew it was Marten. He opened his eyes to see he was correct. Marten set up the chess board in front of him and moved the first pawn. Basil began to play against the boy.

Marten finally spoke. "You had a nightmare, huh?"

Basil took out his bishop with his knight and nodded.

Marten decided to have his other bishop retreat to guard the queen. "I haven't been sleeping too well either. You're worried about Donna aren't you? I know I am."

"I am worried about her more than the rest. Ratigan threatened her directly with the rose he left. Also, she gets into so much more trouble than your other siblings." Basil rook went into a corner as he decided to take out another pawn on his next turn.

"Yeah, she has a tendency to get into trouble, despite the fact she always follows the rules. She just doesn't have any common sense of self-preservation." Marten takes out Basil's second rook with his bishop.

"Has she always been this way?" asked Basil in concern. He noticed that Belladonna lacked in self-confidence, which worried him at times. Especially since he met her while she was trying to kill herself.

Marten frowned. "Well, before my parents' divorce, she used to get really down on herself. But the one thing that kept her spirits up was watching Disney mov—I mean reading stories with me. She has gotten better though; when mom married dad—I mean Chris, she seemed to be happier and started to get into art stuff and research. When she graduated high school, she was number 15 in her class. She is smart, but she lives in her fantasy world too much to be…well realistic."

Basil frowned as worry entered his thoughts on Belladonna's mentality. "Has she ever seemed suicidal?" he moved his rook to take down the pawn.

Marten's eyes widened. "No, never. Bella may have been depressed about what was happening at our house, but she never told me she wanted to die. She has always told me how happy she was to have the life she has now. She isn't suicidal Basil, she just…had a rough time as a kid. "

"I know," murmured Basil.

"One night, about a year ago, I was hanging out with my friends at restaurant that had a bar. I suddenly saw Bella at the bar with her head down." Marten frowned as he remembered. "Her stupid sorority house took her there and left to go to another party. Well, she was drunk as hell, so I took her to her car and drove her to her apartment with my learner's permit. She kept on mumbling out apologies for 'setting a bad example' for me and making me promise never to get wasted like her. When I stopped the car, she was sobbing. She was crying about 'not being a good big sister and not keeping me safe from our first father'. It took me a while to realize she blamed herself for the shit that went down with our first father. She felt like it was her fault for all of the yelling and drinking. I managed to calm her down and take her inside. I realized that she had low self-esteem because of that dirt bag, he never left us alone, especially her and mom. She felt like she should have done more to protect me when there was nothing else she could do." Marten closed his eyes to block out the flash bulb memory of her getting hit so hard she fell against the floor and passed out. He never wanted that to happen again.

The room filled with silence until Basil said:

"I promised her that I would keep you all and her safe; I'm worried that I won't be able to keep that promise."

Marten moved his bishop right in the path of Basil's king, but didn't bother to say checkmate. "Well, I believe you can."


	24. Chapter 24: Secrets

Secrets- One Republic

After breakfast, Nick was reading the records that Dawson wrote about Basil's cases. They were amazingly detailed and well written; perhaps the doctor could be a prodigy in writing as Basil is to violin playing.

Mia suddenly ran up to him and slammed a thick book down in front of him. "Carpe Diem!"

"What?" asked Nick in surprise. He saw Mia looked peeved and the book she slammed down was _Latin Translations_.

"That witch never cursed us; 'carpe diem' means 'seize the day' in Latin!" Mia was jumping from one foot to another in excitement.

"Why would she say that?" Nick asked; confused.

"Don't you get it? Nim wants us to seize the day! Which means she wants us to go the Rat Trap tomorrow night!"

"Wait Mia, what are we doing?" Nick was extremely confused about this whole thing.

"Well, I heard Basil, Dawson, Marten, and Donna are going to the Rat Trap to investigate something…Don't look at me like that! Don't you see? Why would Nim tell us this instead of a curse? She wants us to seize the day by helping them!" Mia rushes off to her room to start her plan of action.

Nick rushed after his sister; he had to make sure she wasn't going to get herself into anymore trouble: "Mia! How did you get all of that from Carpe Diem?"

* * *

**The next morning:**

Cassie peeks into Basil's study; Basil was asleep in his chair. Cassie tiptoes up to him. Yep, he was sleeping. She wondered if he felt cold, so she grabbed a blanket and puts it on him. Basil's brow furrows as he mumbles something. Cassie wonders if he was having a nightmare. She crawls onto his knee and peers at him curiously. "Mister Basil, wake up!" she cooed.

Basil's eyelids flew open as he sat up; startled. Cassie almost fell to the floor if he didn't catch her. "What—Olivia, I mean Cassie."

Cassie giggled. "It's morning time Mister Basil; time to wake up!"

Basil nods and puts her down. He then walks into the kitchen to get some tea. Cassie follows: "Were you having a nightmare?"

Basil looks down at her and frowns.

"It's okay, I have those all the time. Mommy and Daddy would always wake me up when I have a nightmare, so when I saw you having one I woke you up so you won't be scared no more." Cassie holds his hand to comfort him like her mommy would.

Basil gave her a sad look, and continued to make his tea.

Cassie tilts her head inquisitively. "Why are you sad Mister Basil?"

Basil shakes his head. "I am not sad, what would make you think that?"

Cassie holds his hand tighter as he tried to let go. "Because, your eyes look sad. Do you miss your mommy and daddy?"

Basil freezes. Cassie holds his hand tighter. "It's okay, I miss my mommy and daddy too. Do you need a hug?"

"N-no Cassie…I'm fine…" Basil looks down at her and gives her a small smile. "Thank you though,"

Cassie smiles. "You're welcome, I'm glad that I'm here to help you Mister Basil."

The bell suddenly rang; Cassie jumped up and rushed out of the kitchen. "It's Olivia!" Basil chuckled as her followed her.

Olivia hugged her father farewell and rushed through the door of Basil's flat. Mrs. Judson smiled at the little girl's enthusiasm and took her rucksack and hung it up. Cassie runs up to her. "Livy! Hi!"

"Hello," Olivia lets the little mouse run her over to Basil.

"Olivia, Basil needs a hug, he had a nightmare."

Basil sighed in annoyance as Olivia giggled, but she suddenly noticed how tired Basil seemed. "Are you alright Uncle Basil?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine; I have too much to do at the moment though, so if you'll excuse me." Basil goes passed the girls and to his room. Mia suddenly went bounding down the stairs and hugs Olivia. "Come on, Nick and I have something to tell you." The girls race up stairs and passed Basil. Olivia stops for a moment and then gives Basil a hug. Basil smirks and hugs her back. "You're getting better at hugs Basil, I hope you feel better."

She then rushes off after her friends. Basil suddenly sees Miss Belladonna smiling at him.

Basil rolls his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing, it was just really sweet," Belladonna smiled at him cheerfully. "And I agree, you are getting better at hugs."

Basil waves away the comment as she followed him. "What should I wear? A showgirl's costume?"

"What? Of course not, Dawson and I agreed that you should be disguised as a man." Basil shook his head at her naiveté. "You walk into the pub as a showgirl; you'll be constantly pawed at and I honestly don't want to have to knock out every animal that does."

Belladonna laughs. "Alright, I'm glad to hear that you'll be protecting from those animals."

Basil sighs. "You never gave me much of a choice."

* * *

Mia and Nick were in the third guest bedroom and finished telling Olivia everything that happened. Cassie didn't pay much attention until they talked about Nim, in which she listened to the story intently as she hugged her Basil doll.

Olivia tugged on her ribbon as she pondered and finally said. "I agree with Mia, why else would Nim tell you 'carpe diem', unless she wanted you to do something?"

Nick frowned as he thought it over, and it disturbed him as he said the words. "Huh, I guess you're right Mia,"

Mia's eyes widened comically. "Whoa, can you say that again?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Not a chance, now, I remember seeing a bag attached to Toby's collar; it's where Basil stores his travel disguises. All we need to do is sneak into the bag, so when they leave we will be able to hitch a ride."

Olivia asked. "How will we all fit in there?"

Nick grimaces. "Well, uh, only Mia and I are going."

Cassie squeaked. "No fair, you guys always go to places and leave me behind!"

Mia bent down to Cassie and told her. "Cassie, you're too little to go—"

"No!" Cassie stuck her lip out in defiance.

Nick turns to Olivia apologetically. "There's only enough room for Mia and me. I'm sorry Olivia, but we need to do this on our own."

Olivia gives a smile. "That's alright Nick…but promise me that you'll bring me along next time."

Nick grins at her; happy she wasn't mad at him. "That's a deal."

"Great! Cassie, you and I can distract Mrs. Judson so they could make their escape." Olivia tried to pacify the little mouse.

Cassie hopped up and down. "Really Livy? That sounds like fun."

Mia mouths to Olivia. "Thanks," and gives her a quick hug. She then mussed Cassie's hair playfully.

Nick fixes Cassie's hair and gives her a small hug. He then gives his hand to Olivia. Olivia shakes his hand heartedly. "Good luck to ya'"

* * *

**That evening**

I adjusted the fisher-man's cap on my head; making sure my hair was knotted on top of my head and hidden in the cap so I would look like one of the guys. I also wore a dirty coat and trousers. I was almost relieved to wear pants again, and wearing men's shoes in this time period was so much more comfortable than the ridiculous heels I tromped around in. I walked out of the bathroom to show the gentlemice. I saw Basil was dressed like a street urchin and had a red beard covering his face. Dawson had on a top hat that had its top punched out and wore a dirty frock coat. I tried not to laugh when I saw that Marten wore a handle-bar moustache. All of them stared at me.

Basil muttered to me. "Not bad…"

"Not bad at all," agreed Dawson.

Marten cocked to his head to the side as he examined me and nodded.

I was about to sigh in relief, but the gentlemice burst out laughing.

"Miss Belladonna," Dawson was turning red from laughing. "I beg your pardon, but—"

"You like Nick if he ever hits puberty." Marten sniggered. "Poor kid."

We heard Nick exclaim in the background. "I heard that!"

Basil sighed. "They are right, you could pass for a young mouse-boy who hasn't reached puberty."

I pout in frustration. "Well, you all wanted me to disguise myself as a guy, since you all refused to let me be a showgirl or an escort-lady."

Their faces grew grave as they shook their heads at me.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance as Marten rolled up his sleeves. "Alright, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Nick grabs Mia's hand as Olivia went downstairs to distract Mrs. Judson, while Cassie made sure to stay in the room with the door shut. Nick and Mia race over to the passage way that lead to Sherlock's study. They ran through the labyrinth until they made it. Poesy sniffed and licked the children enthusiastically as the two mice patted their dog's snout. They then went over to sleeping Toby. Nick and Mia climbed onto him and suspended from the collar so they could reach the bag. Mia used her foot to open the bag and then swung herself into it. Nick had a harder time making it into the bag. Mia grabbed onto his foot and tried to pull him into it.

"Ouch! Stop it." Nick complained.

"You're such a baby." Scoffed Mia.

They suddenly heard the familiar voices of their friends and siblings.

Nick gasped. "Pull me in, pull me in!" he threw himself into the bag as Mia pulled him in. As soon as he landed, the bag closed above them by its drawstring. Nick could see through the holes that Basil and the others were approaching. Toby jumped up; causing the clothes in the bag to tumble over them like they were in a washing machine.

When the others got onto Toby, the basset hound raced out the door. Nick turned to Mia and saw she was happily beaming. He soon started to grin back at her; they were finally on an adventure.


	25. Chapter 25: Thanks for the Memories

Thanks for the Memories- Fallout Boy

They walked into the bar in separate pairs. Basil and Marten went into the Rat Trap first, and then Dawson and Belladonna would enter together later on. Marten looked around the place and smiled. Now he could say he's been in a pub. The room was filled with showgirls, bartenders, and drunk misfits. Basil sauntered over to the bar to talk to the bar maid. Marten was about to follow him, but stopped when he saw something green catch his eye. He saw it was a humming bird. Her emerald feathers glittered against the dim lights above her as she daintily sipped from her pint of ale. Marten went up to her, fascinated, and saw how her ruby markings on her neck like a stunning collar that came down to a point at her bust. She was dressed in a leather jacket over a thin shirtwaist, bloomers, and had a satchel strapped across her. Her feathers on top of her hair curled slightly over her aviator goggles. She noticed Marten and chirped. "What are you ogling at boy?"

Marten jumped in surprise at how harsh her voice sounded. "Nothing." He said stupidly.

"Then piss off and stop staring at my chest." She puts down her drink and raises an eyebrow. "What you got a message?"

Marten was told to get all the information he could get. "I actually need one." He deduced that she was mail carrier; what better delivery girl than a speedy hummingbird.

"Oh really, you so slow that you didn't think of waiting for me to give it to you?"

"Well, I need it now." Marten sat down across from her. "It's a note from Ratigan—"

"The hell it is!" the hummingbird laughed. "How about you take a walk before I throw you down on your arse for lying so badly?"

Marten reddened in embarrassment, and heard Basil's Scottish dialect behind him. "I guess ya found Vicki."

Vicki looked up at him with a glare as Basil sat down next to him. "Do I know you?"

"Dontcha remember an old friend Vicki?" Basil flicked her a copper mouse-coin.

Vicki quickly caught it and smiled. "I only let one bloke call me Vicki. Where the hell have you been? Things have been getting tense around here ever since the frail you were with caused that bar fight."

"Which is why I came back to get more information." Basil leaned over to her. "Are there any new messages to or from the 'teacher'?"

"Just a few," Vicki waved down a bar maid. "Two more pints." The bar maid gives Marten and Basil their drinks. "Act like you're drinking with me gum-shoe." She told Marten. "Wow this boy you picked up is new at this." She muttered as she took another sip. "Alright, these messages have been sent to Captain Doran. But I could only meet with a bloke in a hood and cloke at the post light in the peppermint district. I can never get a good look at him he would stand at the post light until he saw me and then drop the letter on the ground and scurry away. The only thing noticeable about him was that he was mouse and his tail was crooked like it was broken. Captain Doran gave me the meeting place for these letters. The first letter was about gathering reinforcements. The second letter were instructions about a meeting to bring the 'merchandise'. The third letter was ransom instructions for someone to get back their "jewels" at a dinner party. I'm also supposed to get a letter at midnight tonight. They were all pretty cryptic, so that's all I could get from them. By the way, where is L?"

"L?" Marten asked.

Basil responded quietly. "Lestraine, Scotland Yard detective, he and I are Vicki's contacts. She works as a messenger-bird and every criminal employs here for her speed and secrecy of delivering letters. She has helped us with catching delinquents by letting us know what goes on in the letters of London's criminals."

Vicki shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm just a messenger-bird,"

"You're amazing!" Marten commented and then bit his lip in embarrassment.

Instead of making a snide comment, Vicki gave him a small smile. "Thanks kid, it's good to know someone thinks highly of me."

Marten acted like he was drinking and curled his tail around the chair leg in embarrassment and excitement.

Dawson and I walked into the bar. "Stay close dear," Dawson whispered to me.

I did as he said; making sure to keep my head down. Dawson wobbled along like he was drunk and hummed a tune. I was impressed with his acting skills; they were greatly improved.

We made our way to the back. I gasped when I saw a ring in the middle of the room; it was bare-knuckle brawl. I watch in alarm as a lizard socked a mouse in the jaw so hard that the mouse passed out. I looked away as Dawson leaned against the wall and pretended to watch the fight. "Just sit a spell and listen to everyone's conversation to see if you can catch any information about Captain Doran."

"Why him?" I whispered

"Because, he was you-know-who's second in command. Basil thinks he is currently assisting the fiend." Dawson nodded toward the ring and cheered. "Also, watch a bit of the fight, we mustn't give away our cover."

I nod enthusiastically and listened to the numerous conversations until I heard:

"So where are we supposed to meet Doran?" A lizard who looked familiar asked another mouse who was drinking a bottle of whisky.

"After the trade-off Bill, cripes you can'tttt remember shit…" the mouse slurred.

I suddenly remembered who Bill was; he was the only reptile in Ratigan's gang. I pushed away from the wall to walk toward the bet box where the two miscreants were sitting.

"So where are we going?"

"The bridge…remember that's where Rati—"

"Shh, you idiot! You know that you're not—"

I suddenly ran into a vole who was getting up with his bottle of brew. I unfortunately ran into his arm; causing his hand to jerk while his drink splashed all over him and the bottle crashed to the floor. The vole growled angrily and wrenched me up by my collar.

"Damn brat! Watch where yer walking." The vole spat in my face.

I grimaced and gagged as his revolting, alcohol breath hit my face. "Ew."

This only made him angrier. "What? You don't like my pretty face?" he shook me as he snarled out his weak sarcasms. "Do you even know who I am?"

"No."

That was not the greatest answer as the vole shook me while hissing. "I am Willy Bronk! Best bare-knuckle boxer in this pub, and yer worst nightmare."

Dawson managed to get through the crowd and grabbed the Willy's arm. "Oy, let me get you another brew."

The vole shook him off. "Not now old man, I need to teach this runt a lesson on pub etiquette."

Dawson held the Willy's arm and gave it a twist. The vole sneered and threw Dawson into a table. I kicked him in the stomach, but it was like hitting a brick wall. Willy was about to punch my face when Marten suddenly appeared struck the vole in the face and karate chopped the arm that held me. The vole let out a yell of surprise and fell over while dropping me. Marten had both fists up; ready for the vole. When Willy jumped up; Basil suddenly stood in between them and said. "Hold it mates! How about we do this like gentle-rodents and settle this in the ring? So we all could put some money on it?" All the rodents and reptiles cheered in agreement.

Willy gave a smug grin. "Alright, but just to let you know, I don't take it easy on rookies." He jumped over the ring's wall and threw off his shirt.

Basil turned toward Marten and said. "Alright, I know you did some boxing right? Well this is just like that; except you don't get any gloves and your opponent is trying not just to beat you, but cripple you to boost up his own reputation in the ring and gain some money. Other than that; no pressure."

I felt Dawson help me up as I exclaimed. "No! No way you're going in there!" I told Marten who was looking at the ring with a small smirk.

"Now, now, I've been in plenty of matches; they're not that all that difficult." Basil alleged.

"Then you go in there! Don't send my brother in!" I wanted to shake Basil for his imperturbable attitude.

"I don't think Mr. Bronk would agree to that arrangement." Basil commented.

The boxer suddenly shouted. "Oy! Marten-boy! You gettin in here? Or do I have to pull you in?"

Marten rolled his shoulders in anticipation as he leapt into the ring and threw off his shirt. I gaped as I heard the betting start.

"Trust me, he's safer in there than having a pub fight that doesn't have any rules to protect him." Basil murmured to me. I bit my lip as I watched Marten.

Basil muttered to Dawson. "I thought I told you to keep an eye on her."

Dawson sighed. "I did."

The two squared off; fists raised. Willy made the first strike, which Marten blocked. I winced when I heard the bones of their hands collide. Marten then gave the vole a right hook in the middle of the block and received a blow to the stomach. Marten doubled over as Willy raised up his hands for praise. Marten suddenly socked Willy in the stomach and head. When Willy was dazed; he then landed another blow to his jaw. The vole staggered back. Marten waited for his opponent; who finally recovered and threw many wild punches. Marten blocked each one and gave the vole a skull-splitting left hook. The vole fell to the floor. Marten looked over at me with a wide smile and was then distracted by someone next to me. I saw a beautiful hummingbird standing beside me and watching Marten with a smirk on her beak. I suddenly looked back at the ring to see Willy jump up and hit Marten in the chest. Marten stumbled back and hit the wall.

"Come on gum-shoe! Give him what for!" The hummingbird laughed merrily.

Marten looked at the bird and beamed. He threw himself off the wall and gave the vole a combination of punches. He then finished with a rough uppercut; knocking Willy out cold. When the vole was knocked out; everyone started cheering and groaning at Marten's win. I cheered in relief as Marten waved at the applause happily.

Something else caught my eye; I saw a dark green frog sitting in the corner whistling at Marten. Something about the frog's amethyst eyes were familiar. I walked over to the amphibian curiously. I noticed that the frog was a she and she gave me a smile and wave. She then put a finger to her lips and pointed to her left. I see Bill and the mouse walking through a different door. I looked back at the frog; only to see she was gone. I quietly slipped through the door and followed Bill and the mouse. I saw we were in a hallway that held dressing rooms. I leaned against the corner and listened to their conversation.

"Alright," Bill said. "Now we can talk about the hound Dan."

"Finally!" Dan droned. "Do we need to get more paint for that mutt? Remember when we had to haul that huge can of paint? That was freakin heavy."

"No, we should be good, but we need to find a new place to keep the mutt."

"Why? This hound is suppose ta' distract Basil, so why not just let it—"

I understood that the hound that chased Basil and me belonged to Ratigan. I was about to race back to the others, but as soon as I tried to take two steps; I tripped.

"What was that?" Bill asked.

When I heard the two vermin walk toward me; I jumped up and ran into the nearest room and locked the door. I realized that I was in a showgirl's dressing room and that Bill and Dan weren't about to let me go. The two animals banged on the door:

"Oy, who's in there?"

"Open the door!"

I couldn't find a door to escape through and the only things in the room were showgirl costumes. There was only one thing I could do; I quickly stripped down and wrenched on a costume.


	26. Chapter 26: Imaginary

Imaginary- Evanescence

Olivia was back in the room and closes the door behind her; she tried to lock it but for some reason the lock was broken. She sat next to Cassie on the bed. "Mrs. Judson thinks Mia and Nick are in here with us. So, what do ya' want to play?" Oliva asked Cassie.

Cassie thought for a moment as she finished making another paper flower for Olivia. "How about we play detective! I want to be Dawson!"

Olivia giggled. "Alright, I'll be Basil—"

They suddenly heard the door slam open downstairs. They then heard Mrs. Judson shriek: "Good gracious!" and then a loud thump. Olivia rushed to the chamber door and puts her ear against it to listen as Cassie stayed on the bed in fear. She heard footsteps race up the stairs. Olivia runs over to the candle and blows it out and grabs Cassie. They both crawl under the bed and stayed quiet. Their door bursts open; letting the hall light creep into the dark room. Olivia watched as two pairs of boots walk around the room. Cassie trembles as she holds onto her Basil doll.

"They're not here." Mumbled one of the vermin.

"Check the next room," the second ordered. The first pair of boots walked out of the room. The second pair is about to follow, but stops and turns around to walk behind the bed. Olivia holds her breath in dread as Cassie starts to cry silently. Olivia suddenly feels hands grasp her ankles and screamed as the vermin wrenches her out from under the bed. Olivia tried to grab onto the bed to keep from being snatched but only managed to twist and rip the blankets off the bed. The paper flowers on the bed scattered onto the floor like dry leaves. Olivia kicked and screamed with all her might: "Run Cassie!"

Cassie crawls out from the bed and races toward the door, but the mouse who left blocked her path. Cassie stopped and tried to run in a different direction, but the mouse knocked over the side table to reach her and scooped her up. Cassie started bawling in terror.

Olivia and thrashes at the mouse holding her: a mouse that had an eye patch and stern face. "Let her go you fiends! Basil and Dawson are going to beat you for this!"

"That's what Ratigan was hoping for." The mouse holding her answers over Cassie's cries.

"What better bait than the hearts of the heartless detective?" laughed the mouse holding Cassie. Olivia felt her blood run cold.

"Ach, shut that one up Vincent." The eye-patch hissed.

Vincent gets a cloth out of his pocket and covers Cassie's face with it. Cassie struggles, but the goes limp and drops her Basil doll to the ground. Olivia shrieked and kicked. The mouse puts Cassie down, who was still breathing, and picks up the Basil doll. "Don't bother with the letter now idiot! Put the chloroform over this brat's mouth so we can go." The mouse goes over to Olivia and presses the cloth onto her face. Olivia shakes her head until her eyes rolled back as she fell into darkness.

Captain Doran hands Olivia to his accomplice who had Cassie over his shoulder. "Get them onto the hound and let's get moving before that stupid maid wakes up."

Captain Doran smirks as he grabs the hot candle holder and spilt the hot wax on the carpet in the shape of an "R". Doran then carefully opens up the Basil doll and stuffs the letter into it and sews the doll back up; making sure only a little scrap of the letter showed through. He then drops the doll back to the ground and races after his accomplice. He made sure to leave the front door opened. He smiled at his success; knowing that Irene breaking all the locks made his job so much more easier for himself.

* * *

Nick and Mia finally jumped out of the bag. Mia got her sling shot out of her pocket and started gathering up some small stones on the dock. Nick raised his eyebrows at her as he straightened out his new, well new to him, trench coat. "Why did you bring that?"

Mia put her hands on hips and sassily replied. "What? You said we should be prepared."

"To investigate, not sling rocks." Nick rolled his eyes as he climbed down the rope to the pub.

Mia scoffed. "Oh yeah, what did you bring Nicky?"

"Nick, my name is Nick! Not Nicky!" Nick jumped off the rope to glare at his sister. "I brought a magnified glass."

"Ooh, you're the spitting image of Basil." Mia giggled sarcastically.

"Shut up Mia," Nick looked took a deep breath and walked into the bar quickly with Mia trailing behind him.

Rodents, reptiles, and birds crowded the pub and the two mice raced over to the bar to hide and keep from getting stumbled on. "So what are we looking for?" Mia asked.

Nick suddenly blushed. "Uh, let's look for Basil and Dawson, and then start there."

"That's your big plan?" Mia asked.

"Do you have something better?" Nick challenged.

Mia thought for a moment and smirked. "We could wait for our magic powers to kick in."

Nick stared at her. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why do you think Nim said "magical potential"? We totally have powers, why do you think weird stuff always happen to us?" Mia was smiling broadly. "Look, I know it's a long shot, but we don't know anything about this case so why not use some magic to find out?"

Nick face palmed himself. "You've got to be kidding me. Magic is a myth, there's nothing factual—"

"Abra Cadabra!" Mia squeaked as she threw her arms out dramatically. Nothing happened.

"See—" Nick was about to tell his sister he was right when Nim's voice broke in:

"You called Mia?" Nim was now a dark-green frog, but her amethyst eyes glittered happily.

Mia gave Nick a grin and asked Nim. "Is that all I need to say to summon you?"

"Pshh," Nim scoffed. "Of course not, when you say that you receive what you want in a indirect way. You wanted help, so I came."

"Talk about indirect help," Nick muttered.

"Alright," Nim crossed her legs. "I am afraid your little dream world has taken a turn for the worst. Ratigan is back."

Nick and Mia's eyes widened in shock. "No way."

"Way," Nim flicked her wrist and martini glass appeared in her hand. "And he is trying to enact revenge against Basil, so the great mouse detective is trying to find the fiend to put him behind bars for good. Now, you need to help him and the others out before you run out of time—"

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"Shh, no interrupting. Do you see that fat mouse half-asleep in the corner." She pointed at a mouse with a crooked tail, who they recognized to be one of Ratigan's old hench-vermin. "There's a letter in his pocket that Basil could use. Swipe it and wait by the door to be ready to help Basil and the others to make a clean get-away."

Mia and Nick looked at each other and nod; ready for their mission. Nick started to creep toward the mouse as Mia stayed to say. "You know, that was pretty clever of you to use that phrase like it was a curse."

"Not really, I actually don't need to say anything when I put curses on people. The phrase was just to give you a hint on what to do…the curse however." Nim started to chortle as Mia glared at the frog and stuck her tongue out before scurrying after Nick. Nick was crawling toward the sleepy mouse who was watching the showgirls dance onstage while he dosed off. Nick managed to slip the letter out of the mouse's pocket halfway, but the mouse suddenly noticed and grabbed the letter with a curse. Nick pulled on the note; ripping the corner for himself and held onto it tightly as saw the words _Ratigan._

The mouse grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. Mia got out her sling shot and a small pebble. With a pull and snap; the pebble hit the rodent right in between the eyes. The mouse passed out and slouched on the table like he was asleep. Mia grabbed Nick's hand and towed him over to the bar.

"Mia, wait! We need to get the note!" Nick tried to shake his sister off him, but her grip was like iron.

Mia points at the rodent that she took out. "Too bad he has friends."

Nick suddenly sees a bird sit across from the mouse and nudge him curiously. Nick frowns. "Oh, how did you know?"

"I saw there were two different drinks on the table and I saw the bird walking toward us."

"Uh…" This was new to Nick; usually he was the observer and Mia was the brash one. "Thanks Mia."

"You're welcome Nicky—I mean Nick." Mia suddenly turned toward the stage and started laughing. "No way."

Nick looks over at the stage and raises his eyebrows. "Uh oh,"


	27. Chapter 27: Wild Ones

Wild Ones- Flo Rida and Sia

I opened the door timidly. Bill and Dan looked surprised and muttered.

"Oh, sorry miss."

I gave a carefree smile. "Oh don't worry, I was just on my way to the stage." I scurried passed them as I adjusted the lacy crimson and black corset I was wearing. I also put on a black lace miniskirt, but decided to wear a long black skirt over top of it. I was about to go back into the back room, when a showgirl grabbed me. "There you are, we need you onstage; the crowd's getting restless."

"B-but!" I was suddenly pushed into a curtain and stumbled onstage. I was greeted by dozens of hungry stares and smiles. I bit my lip in terror as the pianist to my right looked at me to tell him the song.

I nervously giggled and saw the frog sitting at the bar; watching me in amusement. I suddenly heard her call out in a familiar voice: "Sing _Wild Ones!"_

I was surprised that a song from my world was known here and soon the piano and band started to play.

I gulped and started to sing; worried I would sound terrible and my voice wouldn't be loud enough. As soon as I opened my mouth though, my voice was loud and clear:

'"Hey I heard you were a wild one

Oooh

If I took you home

It'd be a home run

Show me how you'll do"'

I gave a little twirl as the audience clapped excitedly. I was pleasantly shocked that I sounded so good.

* * *

Basil and the others were looking everywhere for Belladonna. Basil cursed himself for not watching her more closely. Dawson suddenly grabbed his shoulder. "Uh, Basil,"

Basil could barely hear him over the applause of a show starting. "Not now Dawson,"

_Where could she be?_

"Basil." Dawson's eyes were wide as he stared at the stage.

Basil looked and felt his jaw drop. Belladonna stood on the stage in nothing but a corset and long skirt and started to sing. Basil tried to look away, but he couldn't.

Marten exclaimed. "This is going to scar me for the rest of my life…"

* * *

'"I want to shut down the club

With youuuu

Hey I heard you like the wild ones, wild ones, wild onesss

Oooh."'

I started to dance during to the music alluringly; I had no idea how I knew the moves I was strutting, but I just kept going. I jumped onto a table as the rodents cheered and whistled. I suddenly saw Dawson, Basil, and Marten; who were all gaping at me. I gave them a smile and wink as I continued my dancing and jumped from table to table to dance. When the song was nearing to my singing part, I slowly walked back onto the stage and sang:

'"I am a wild one

Break me in

Saddle me up and let's begin

I am a wild one

Tame me now

Running with wolves

And I'm on the prowl…"'

I made sure to sing slowly and started to gradually tug on my skirt. Each word I sung made me blush as I saw Basil's eyes widen in shock.

'"Show you another side of me

A side you would never thought you would see

Tell that body

Gotta make sure do you have enough

I can't lie

The wilds don't lie!"'

I threw the skirt off to reveal my miniskirt. The crowd howled happily and tried to get on the stage, if the boxers didn't keep them back.

'"Hey I heard you were a wild one

Oooh

If I took you home

It'd be a home run

Show me how you'll do

I want to shut down the club

With you

Hey I heard you like the wild ones

Oooh"'

I hopped onto a table and then made my way to Basil to get away from my new fans.

I couldn't reach him and the others though, and decided to sit on the bar stool to finish my song:

'"I am a wild one

Break me in

Saddle me up and let's begin

I am a wild one

Tame me now

Running with wolves

And I am on the prowl..."'

The entire pub erupted into applause as I smiled timidly. Mice, birds, and reptiles crowded around me. One bartender slid me a rum coke. I grabbed the drink and drunk it subconsciously as I tried to look for Basil, Dawson, and Marten. The frog was down the bar and was shaking her head at me and wagging her webbed finger. I simply laugh and swayed; wondering why the drink seemed so strong. I didn't care that a blue jay had his wing around me. And couldn't really grasp what the animals were saying. I took another sip of the drink: it was delicious.

Basil finally made it to the bar and saw Belladonna; who was surrounded by her new fans. The thing that worried him wasn't the dozens of vermin around her, but the look of lost reverie on her face. It wasn't her usual expression while thinking, and she was swaying and giggling. Basil pushed his way forward and took the drink off the counter next to her, he could tell it was her's by the lipstick markings on the rim, he stuck his finger in it and tasted it. He growled in frustration. Yes, she drugged; completely wasted as Marten would say. Belladonna saw him as her pupils dilated. "Hey handsome," she droned and tried to get off the stool but tumbled into him. Basil held her up and tried not to think too much about what she wearing. With Belladonna leaning against him, Basil quickly left the crowd to head toward the door. He gave Dawson a nod that it was time to leave. Marten looked at his sister in confusion and then realized what happened and face-palmed himself.

Belladonna started to play with Basil's tail. "You know Basil, you're really cute for a mouse…I bet you'd be drop-dead-gorgeous as a man…"

Basil rolled his eyes at her drugged comments and continued to direct her toward the door. "Miss Belladonna, try to keep quiet." He noticed the crowd of adoring fans was turning into a annoyed mob. Marten and Dawson went up to him and looked at the crowd with apprehension.

"Sorry mates," Basil told the mice who were getting too close for comfort. "But I'm takin' her for the rest of the night."

Unfortunately, a large lizard blocked the doorway out. "Now hold up, can't ya share her mate? And how do we even know she wants to go with you?"

Belladonna suddenly jumped onto her tip-toes to kiss Basil. She wasn't tall enough to reach his lips, but managed to peck the corner of his mouth. Basil froze in shock as Belladonna slurred: "Is that enough proof for ya?"

The lizard laughed and took a step toward them. "I don't know doll-face, maybe if you give me some sugar I would let you go."

Basil kept his arm around Belladonna as Marten barred his teeth at the lizard, but then they noticed two little mice in the doorway; one had a slingshot ready to fire at the head of the lizard. He noticed it was Mia, and he saw Nick had a shred of paper in his hand. Basil nodded to Mia, who let the rock fly into the lizard's head. The lizard cursed as Basil whisked Belladonna out the door. Dawson and Marten quickly followed as Mia shot another stone into the lights; causing the pub to black out.

As soon as we all made over to Toby; Marten started to reprimand his sister and brother. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Investigating," Mia's tail was swaying innocently.

Dawson frowned. "You two could have gotten yourselves killed!"

Basil peered at the paper in Nick's hand curiously, while Belladonna was starting to get out of her trance.

"We know about Ratigan." Nick stated as he glared up at his brother. "Trying to shield us from him was…well unneeded and stupid. Did you really think we would never find out?"

Marten glowered at Nick. "This is too dangerous for both of you; there was a reason we didn't tell you. I can't believe you dragged Mia into this Nick; I thought you had a good head on your shoulders. And Mia don't ever let me see you with that slingshot again. Now get on the dog before I put you on him and we will continue this discussion at home—I mean Baker Street!"

Nick sighed and handed Basil the paper. "This was all we managed to get from Ratigan's hench-vermin."

"Thank you Nick and Mia," Basil peered at the two mice sternly. "But don't let me catch you following us again. Is that clear?"

Mia nods sheepishly as Nick answered. "Yes sir."

Belladonna was almost recovered and said calmly. "You two are grounded for three weeks when we get back home."

"Aw come on." Mia whined as Nick climbed onto Toby.

Dawson and Marten get on after them. Basil takes off his coat and gives it to me. I felt dizzy; like I just woke up from a roller-coaster ride. "Thanks," I mumbled; putting on the jacket.

"Well, we mustn't let those rumors about you come true now, can we?" Basil was trying not to smile.

"What?" I inquired.

"Nothing; just never saw you as a dancer. You were quite… convincing." Basil tugged on his collar.

I suddenly remembered everything and groaned. "Aw no, I did all that? Basil I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that I—" I start buttoning up the coat nervously. "God I look hideous."

"Not really," Basil muttered. I stare at him as my face flushed. He notices my expression and clears his throat. "I mean there's no reason to apologize my dear."

"Oh?" I didn't know what to say.

"Of course not, you were hopelessly drugged; your mental state was in a trance so your actions were hardly reasonable." Basil spoke quickly as he jumped onto Toby. He helps me up, but doesn't say anymore. But I could see his ears reddened as I held onto him during our trip home. We all traded our information; the hound being a distraction, Mia and Nick seeing the mouse with a broken tail, Ratigan gathering reinforcements with Doran, and the mysterious ransom.


	28. Chapter 28: Somewhere

Somewhere- Within Temptation

As we neared Baker Street; I heard a distant howling sound. I held onto Basil even tighter and prayed it wasn't the hound. No, this howl sounded deeper, like…

Toby stopped and perked his long ear to listen. He then gave a yelp and started racing back to the house. Basil held onto Toby's collar as tightly as he can, and knew from Toby's behavior that something was wrong. Dawson held onto Mia and Toby, as Marten made sure Nick wouldn't tumble off. When they neared Baker Street; they heard a large dog baying and whimpering. Basil knew it belonged to a mastiff: Poesy and what he saw made him tense in dread. His door 221 B; was slightly ajar. Belladonna quickly jumped up and raced into the flat. Cursing, Basil quickly followed her in. He looked around to see if the intruders were still there. Nothing, the door wasn't even broken or bashed in any way, it was like the intruders had a key. He then saw Mrs. Judson lying in front of the kitchen door. Basil knelt down beside her and checked her pulse. She was still alive, but there was a large bump on her head: "Dawson! I need you!" Basil shouted. Dawson was already running in with the Garrios trailing at his heels.

"Attend to Mrs. Judson, and all of you stay here." Basil grabbed his revolver and raced upstairs; fear was making his heart beat faster as he looked for Belladonna. He noticed from the carpet impressions there were two mice of average height. He suddenly heard a weak cry from the third guest bedroom. Basil ran into it to see Belladonna on her knees and the room itself was a wreck. "Belladonna?" Basil dropped down next to her in concern, only to see her crying and holding the Basil doll to her chest.

* * *

As soon as I saw the opened door; I ran in to see if Cassie was alright. I didn't stop until I got into the room Olivia was sleeping in with the girls. When I saw the empty, disheveled room my heart clenched in dread. I checked every corner and then saw the Basil doll sadly lying on the ground. I picked it up and realized they both were taken. Ratigan took them. I tried to remain calm, but I couldn't. _Oh God, not Cassie. Please, I want to wake up! I want Olivia to be here and safe. I want Cassie to be with me. Please just let this be a nightmare. _I fell to my knees and started sobbing when I realized I couldn't wake up.

* * *

Basil stood up and looked around the room and saw the scuff marks. One child was pulled from underneath the bed, while the other raced out from underneath, but was soon caught. He smelt a faint stench: chloroform and something else…phosphorus! Basil felt rage boil inside of him when he saw the "R" on the carpet. "Ratigan!" he growled. "I swear I'll find you! Even I have to go through all of London I will get them back." He promised this to himself; God knows he couldn't keep the other promise.

A neighbor had called Scotland Yard to look into the kidnapping of Olivia and Cassie. Lestraine, a mouse that looked more like a ferret, was looking through the room. He was a colleague of Basil's, but he couldn't get a single scrape of evidence except for the wax stain of the "R". He turns to Basil: "You sure it's Ratigan?"

"Absolutely." Basil couldn't look at Belladonna who was standing to his right and grasping the doll in worry.

Lestraine frowns. "Can't say I believe you—"

"Then why are you here?" Basil snapped impatiently. "I've been following these clues and I can tell you that the sightings of the hellhound, Miss Relda returning to London, and the shop-keeper murder these are all his doings. This kidnapping is his intermission before the denouement: enacting his revenge on me! And he knows the only way to do that is to take Olivia and a Garrio. We are running out of time Lestraine, we can't stand around and suspect that this isn't real. When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth."

"That's just the thing Holmice; Ratigan coming back from the grave seems pretty impossible. I'll do everything I can to find the children though, don't you worry." Lestraine lights a cigarette and looks at Nick and Mia sadly before asking Mrs. Judson. "Do you remember what the kidnappers looked like?"

Mrs. Judson had been in the green armchair; holding a cold compress to her head and weeping sadly. "N-no, I only remember hearing the door slamming open…Oh God I can't believe they took the little girls…Wait, I remember one mouse had an eye patch!"

Lestraine frowns. "There are a lot of mice with eye patches Mrs. Judson."

Mrs. Judson sighed dejectedly. "That's all I can remember…"

Basil then knew it was Captain Doran who wrenched one of the girls out from underneath the bed. The eye patch and "R" confirmed this. "It was Doran."

"How can you be sure?" Lestraine turned to him curiously.

Basil was tired of having to explain everything to everyone. "The eye patch! The fact the "R" was left behind. Lestraine you remember all those crime scenes of Ratigan's, and how a mouse with a brown spot over his eye was always seen there?"

"You're saying that the mouse with the eye patch is Doran?" Lestrain skeptically asked.

"Of course! Will you all just use your knowledge for a moment. What better disguise than an eye patch to hide his noticeable birth mark. Lestraine, when Ratigan's body was cremated you weren't there to witness it. You sent another agent who transported the body for you—"

"Are you saying Wolfe never cremated the body?" Lestraine's eyes were as wide as everyone else's.

"He was going to, I checked the coroner notes; there was no autopsy only a cremation time: 1 o'clock in the morning. There will be no chance that Wolfe could bring Ratigan's body to the coroner and then to the cremation vault in one hour; the trip from Big Ben to the coroner's office takes at least two hours to complete in descent traffic, but the streets that night were crowded from the Queen's jubilee. Wolfe could barely get the hansom to move through the traffic with the corpse. He then decided to leave momentarily to get a drink across the street with another agent. I learned from the barmaid's documentation they were there for a few minutes before going back outside. At that point Ratigan made his escape and the corpse was gone. Not wanting to risk his precious job, Wolfe tried to cover up the disappearance and never let anyone know that he botched his job. He made the mistake of not receiving the coroner's signature for the autopsy as well as document a false, unrealistic time for the cremation. Ratigan is very much alive Lestraine."

Lestraine held his chin as he listened. "I need to talk to Wolfe and Vincent then, they were the ones who had charge over the corpse. Until then, I suggest you get your locks fixed and Mrs. Judson is in need of a holiday." Lestraine starts leaving but stops outside of the flat and starts to smoke a second cigarette. Basil steps outside and also lights a pipe.

Lestraine looks down at his feet. "If what you said is true, then Ratigan isn't going to let those little ones go."

Basil stares ahead. "I know."

"I'm sorry Basil." Lestraine told him as he started leaving.

"Lestraine?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Scotland Yard going to White's dinner party?"

"Yes, he suspects there's going to be a thievery of some sort, why?"

"We will be there as well." Basil didn't want to give Lestraine all the details in case he would mess it up.

"There's something you're not telling me Holmice." Lestraine scrutinized Basil.

"All good time Lestraine," Basil went back into his flat to see that Belladonna was walking up the stairs. He looks over at Marten who was sitting in a chair and leaning on his legs. Mia was leaning against Dawson; who had his arm around her thin shoulders. Nick walked up to Basil.

"Basil…we'll be able to find them…right?" Nick looked up at the detective with pleading eyes.

Basil looked away from him; he needed to think. He needed to keep the alien emotions inside him from spilling over.

Nick stares at Basil and then races up the stairs. Mia shuts her eyes tightly and hides her face in Dawson's arm.

Basil went into the guest bedroom slowly. _I'll find you Olivia, I promise. Cassie, please forgive me for breaking my promise to you, but I will find you and bring you both home. _


	29. Chapter 29: Safe and Sound

**Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift and Civil Wars**

Cassie couldn't stop weeping in fear as she clung to Olivia. Olivia tried to calm the little girl, but her words weren't helping her. Cassie was terrified when the mice burst into her room and grabbed her and Olivia. She wanted her big brothers and sisters to save her, but she knew that wasn't to going to happen. The fact only made her cry harder.

Olivia tried looking for an escape inside the little prison cell, like Basil and Dawson would, but found that she was trapped just like before. She couldn't be scared though, she needed to be strong for Cassie's sake. She remembered an old lullaby her father would sing to her to make her fall asleep. "Do you know, whenever I was sad and tired, my father would sing me a lullaby?"

Cassie tried to stop crying and started sniffling to listen to her friend. "R-really Livy?"

Olivia nodded. "Would you like to hear it?"

Cassie sniveled. "Yes please…"

Olivia started to sing the song that was so close to her heart and felt it ache as she missed her father:

'"Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright..."'

* * *

I lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling while holding Cassie's doll. I couldn't cry anymore, but I was too tired to get up. I heard someone scamper into my room. I see it's Nick. He had puffy red eyes as he stared at me miserably. I lifted up my arm and let him lay beside me as we both stared at the ceiling to think about Cassie and Olivia. Nick holds my hand as a tear trickles down his face and onto my shoulder. I hug him as he cried for our lost baby sister.

Nick felt so weak and useless. He should have let the girls go with him. Now, Cassie and Olivia were taken. Olivia was kidnapped by Ratigan and was forced to relive her nightmare. He remembered how brave Olivia was, but she was also scared and upset to be separated from her father and friends. Cassie…she was just a baby, he prayed that Olivia would take care of her. He remembered having one of his asthma attacks when Cassie was just an infant. When he was coughing on the floor she crawled over to him and bawled as if she was experiencing the same pain, until their parents found him and took Nick to a hospital. Cassie could only help people, she would never be a threat to anyone. That's why it was so easy to take her. Nick let a tear fall out of his eye and he hugged Belladonna for comfort.

* * *

Cassie continued to listen to the song as her crying turned into saddened sighs. Olivia swayed her back and forth to the music she sung.

'"No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound'"

* * *

Basil stared at the disheveled room. He analyzed the room for a hundredth time to try to find anything; a scrap of evidence, an indication where the girls could have been taken, a sign that they were still…

Basil leaned against the wall in hopelessness. He thought little Olivia would never have to experience the trauma of being kidnapped again, but he was dead wrong once more. His throat burned as he imagined her in a dirty bottle, just like he found her two years back. Now, he couldn't stop imagining the horrors both she and Cassie had to go through. _Cassie_, he broke his promise to Belladonna…he promised her he would keep them all safe.

* * *

Olivia thought of her friends and prayed that they would find them. She could use Basil's whit and Dawson's bravery in this desolate place. Cassie was falling asleep in her friend's arms.

'"Don't you dare look out your window

Darling, everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone"'

* * *

Marten sat next to Dawson who passed him a cup of hot coffee. Dawson leaned against the chair in desolate exhaustion as Mary held his hand. Mary came over as soon as she heard, and tried everything to help, since Mrs. Judson was sent to her son's for some care and rest. Dawson was deathly afraid for little Olivia, his heart almost broke a second time when he had to tell Mr. Flaversham of the incident. Olivia's father nearly collapsed and was now in one of the guest bedrooms recovering from the shock of losing his daughter once again. Mary felt as if the kidnapping of her twins was happening again and hoped that Basil and David would find them soon and bring them back safely.

Marten thought about Olivia and Cassie. Who would take such helpless children? Who would put people through such pain and suffering? Marten covered his face with his hands. He reminisced about holding his baby sister for the first time. He actually didn't want to hold her because he was afraid of dropping the fragile bundle of blankets. Cassie was born premature, so she was the tiniest baby he ever saw. When he held her; he realized how Belladonna felt about protecting them all. Just holding that cooing infant made him want to protect her and Mia, Nick, and Belladonna. He wondered when he would be able to hold his sister again.

* * *

Olivia tearfully sang the last part of the lullaby softly as her heart went out to her friends and father. Cassie fell asleep; hoping to wake up from the frightening nightmare, or dream about being with her family and friends.

'"Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright"

Olivia sadly smiled as she sung the last words to sleeping Cassie:

* * *

'"Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

you and I'll be safe and sounddddd…"'

* * *

Mia sung the last part of "Safe and Sound". She started to sob quietly when she knew that Cassie couldn't hear her. She was leaning against the window and watching the stars. Hoping to find a falling star to make a wish to save Cassie and Olivia, since she already prayed for an hour. Her sister was gone, and she felt just as lost without her. Cassie was her best friend and so was Olivia, so the loss was horrible. She wanted to race out of the flat and find them, but where could they be? She missed them, especially her little sister. Belladonna knelt beside her as Marten pulled her into his lap. Nick held Mia's hand tightly. They all looked out the window together; hoping that they would find their sister and friend soon.


	30. Chapter 30: Innocent

**Innocent- Taylor Swift**

I sat in Basil's chair as Mary was getting me tea. I was so happy that she stayed the night to help us. Basil, Dawson, and Mr. Flavershem were out with Toby trying to catch the girls' scent. Marten and the children were upstairs with Poesy. Mary kneeled next to me and held my hand. "Don't worry Belladonna, they'll find them."

"But Mary…Cassie…she's never been away from us…" I took a deep breath to keep from crying. "And poor Olivia…"

"I know, but we must have faith, and you need to be strong for your brothers and sister." Mary gave me a sympathetic smile. "I know how you feel, when the boys were kidnapped I was sick with fear and worry. But Basil and Dawson will find them and bring them back."

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Mary rushes over to it carefully and looks through the peep hole. Her eyes widen. "It's Mr. White," she opens the door. "I'm sorry Mr. White, but we can't receive visitors today—"

"Yes, I heard. I came to check on Miss Belladonna—"

"She can't—" Mary was about to protest when James walked passed her and went over to me. He sits beside me and takes my hands in his.

"I came as soon as I heard." James looked at me sadly, but I took my hands away from him.

"Yes…Mary, can you give us a moment?" Mary nods and goes upstairs, but kept looking at me in concern.

James watches me carefully. "Do you have any idea who kidnapped them?"

"No," I looked at the Basil doll on the table. "Basil and Dawson are taking Toby out to look for them…"

"Really? And?" James seemed to grow nervous, but it was soon replaced with concern.

"I don't know…" I stare at James who picks up the Basil doll and stares at it. He frowns and gives it to me.

"You should keep that close to you Miss Belladonna,"

"Why?" I grasp the doll close to me.

"Well, Miss Belladonna, I must be truthful with you." James stands up in front of me. "Kidnappings never end well…"

"Basil and Dawson will find them." I felt the fear reenter me as I tried to block out Mr. White's words.

"Mr. Holmice wasn't able to keep them safe in the first place, so how could he find them? The only way to solve kidnappings is making a deal with the kidnapper." He doesn't look at me as he said this.

"Or?" I didn't want to know what he was telling me as my eyes filled with tears.

"Or you'll never see them again." James White looked at me with cold blue eyes that petrified me.

Tears overflowed down my face as a pathetic whimper escaped me. He was right.

"That is enough!" we both jolted in surprise as Basil walked over to us from the passageway. He looked enraged.

Mr. White cooly glares at Basil and answers civilly. "Mr. Holmice—"

"Don't you dare speak another word; especially to her." Basil barked.

My eyes widened in shock as James scowled. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, now get yourself out of my flat before I escort you out myself." Basil's emerald eyes seemed to be glowing angrily.

James looked at me. "She has the right to know what will happen to them. If you had just stayed here they would be safe—"

Basil stepped up to White and stares into his eyes. White pales as Basil hissed. "Get out."

White steps away and shoots a look at me before leaving. "I'm sorry Miss Belladonna—"

* * *

Basil slams the door in White's face. He then turns to Belladonna. Her eyes were red as she kept crying. Basil kneels in front of her; trying to comfort her. "Don't pay him any heed Miss Belladonna."

"He's right," she choked. "The girls…"

"No." Basil tentatively holds her face, so she would look at him. "Listen to me, we will find them. The only reason Ratigan kidnapped them is to draw me out. I will find them Belladonna." Basil wanted her to trust him; wipe all the words White told her from her mind. He wanted her suffering to end.

Her lip trembles as she whispered. "I-I wish I could believe you."

Basil's face fell as he lets her go. He lets her run pass him to her room as she closes the door. Basil runs a hand through his hair tiredly. This day kept getting worse; Toby couldn't pick a scent, White poisoned Belladonna's mind with more fears, and now she couldn't even look at him. Basil paced the room and kicks a stool over in frustration.

* * *

Marten leans against Poesy's giant side. He just saw everyone return from the search: nothing. Toby was the best hound in all of London and he couldn't find a single scent. Mary suddenly raced up to them to tell them that James White was talking to Belladonna. Before Marten could go to the passage way; Basil already climbed through it and disappeared. Mr. Flavershem, Dawson, and Mary followed.

He kept madly thinking about where Ratigan would be; maybe he could find out from Vicki at the Rat Trap. He looked over at Mia; who was sleeping in the crook of Poesy's neck. Nick was furiously writing on a piece of paper. Marten sees that his brother jotted down the words King's, throw, 12, river, and express. "What are you doing Nick?" Marten asked.

"I remember these words on the letter when I tore it from the mouse, I can't piece it together. I'm not even sure if I remember it correctly." Nick crumples the paper in his hand. "This is all my fault."

"No," Marten said and heard Mia echo him.

Mia was now awake and sadly replied. "I shouldn't have even planned on going…" she didn't say anymore to keep the curse from getting her. "I pressured you into going Nick, I should have just kept my stupid mouth shut." Mia puts her face in her hands and starts crying.

Nick crawls over to her. "Don't cry Mia, you're not stupid…"

"Nick's right, and I have something to tell you guys." The two mice look at the marten. "It is nobody's fault. And we are going to get them back. We have Basil on the case for crying out loud!"

"And Dawson." Nick interjected.

"And Toby and Mr. Flavershem and Mary and Lestraine!" Mia wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, and we have each other." Marten was surprised when his little brother and sister threw their arms around him. He smiled and hoped that he was right.

* * *

I lean against the door and clutched the Basil doll tightly. I suddenly heard a crinkling of paper. I look down at the doll and saw a scrap of paper sticking out of its seam. I tug on the paper until I wrenched it out. It was tightly folded and read:

_**Read alone**_

I felt my mouth go dry as I opened the letter to see:

_**Dear Belladonna Rosalie Garrio,**_

_**I am writing to you about the unfortunate loss of your little treasures. Rest assured they are safe with me for now. I hope James has stopped by to tell you about the wonderful choice of compromise. You see you must make a trade at the quaint dinner party you were invited to. If you want what was taken from you back, then you must make the sacrifice necessary for their release. I suggest not to let anyone know of our little arrangement, or someone may get hurt. Now you don't want that, do you? For further instructions about our trade go to Lionel's and ask for the dress James picked out for you and look at the tag but keep it out of prying eyes. Make sure you burn this letter as soon as you understand the gravity of our situation. Someone is always watching you in your blue room, so I suggest you do as I say or I will hear of it. **_

_**See you soon,**_

_**Professor Padriac Ratigan**_

I felt shock and alarm rush through me as my legs buckled. I took a deep breath. _You can't be weak right now Donna, you need to be strong if you want to save them. _I couldn't believe James White was in on this. Basil and Marten were right; James was playing me for a fool. Everything he told me was a threat or a way to spy on me.

Ratigan wanted to make a trade; me for the girls. He wanted to wound Basil; he wanted to tear me away from him when he least expected it. I went over to my candle and put the note on the little flame. The fire raced up the letter quickly. I made sure I was in full view of the window. I winced as the fire bit my fingers, but kept holding onto the letter until it fell apart into black, crinkled ash. If they wanted a trade; I was going to give them one. _I can't be the pathetic damsel anymore. I'm going to make this trade, but Ratigan is going to realize that he toyed with the wrong girl. I am going to get the girls back, as well as stop Ratigan. I need to do this on my own._

* * *

Olivia woke up to sound of their prison door opening. She quickly nudges Cassie awake. The eye patch, aka Captain Doran, walked in as a huge figure followed. Olivia gasped as she saw Ratigan. He really was alive. She stood up in front of Cassie and barked. "Where are we?"

Ratigan darkly smiled. "Your temporary residence before you have to catch your train."

"Train?" Olivia didn't like this one bit.

"Yes, you see we can't have the chance for Basil saving you again, so you and your little friend will take a train ride out of London. Then you will take a little flight into the rocks of the Thames." Ratigan chortled as Olivia gaped in horror.

She felt Cassie holding onto her and her courage returned. "You coward, Basil and Dawson would never let that happen. They can see through any of your plans—"

"Then why aren't they here yet Miss Flavershem?" Ratigan growled warmly.

Olivia glared at Ratigan. "They will be and then you'll be sorry!"

"Well, I honestly don't care if they all find this place or not, as long as I get my revenge on Basil…imagine how heart broken he'll be when he finds out his little girls were drowned. Oh he'll be crushed, because you are one of his many weaknesses."

"He's tougher than you, you mangy ra—" Olivia was suddenly struck and fell onto her side. Her face burned as pinpoints of white light entered her vision. Cassie shrieked and tried to help Olivia up. Olivia shakily got onto her feet and glowered at Ratigan.

"I can see you're going to be trouble, you've been hanging around that blasted detective too much…" Ratigan snarled as a grin formed onto his evil face. "But your father has been walking back and forth from his shop to Baker Street. All alone and such a long way to go. He could run into all sorts of trouble. My mice could easily knife him without anyone realizing it until it was too late for dear 'Daddy'."

Olivia bit her lip to keep it from trembling. "No, please—"

"I will, unless you do as I say. Now let's not add anymore causalities than necessary." Ratigan grinned widely as Olivia started to cry. "Good, now you don't have to deal with the guilt of killing your father—"

Cassie was scared, but soon became angry as Ratigan was making Olivia cry. Cassie stepped up in front of Olivia to stand up to Ratigan. "Leave her alone!"

Ratigan leaned over to Cassie. Cassie felt her heart race in terror, but then squared her shoulders.

"Well, isn't this a surprise, the little mouse has grown a spine." Ratigan snarled.

"I'm not scared of you; you're just a bully that has a temper. And your meanness and-and madness makes you weak!" Cassie shouted out every word as she felt bravery enter her. "When Basil and Dawson get here they're going to prove you're the 'World's Worst Criminal Mind'!"

Ratigan frowned momentarily and then shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you are very bold, just like Belladonna…you see I sent her a little letter about you."

Cassie felt confused as Ratigan started to leave with a smile on his face.

"She believes that if she follows my orders; she'll be able to see you both go home safe and sound, while she gives herself over to me. But unfortunately, I decided that I will keep both her and you two within my grasp. Heh. It's quite lovely that she is willing to give up her freedom for her baby sister and little friend. Almost as amusing when Basil will see her corpse in my claws!"

At this, Ratigan slammed the door shut and stalked away with Doran. Cassie hugs Olivia and tried not to cry; Belladonna was in worst danger than they were.


	31. Chapter 31: Emergency

**Emergency- Paramore**

Dawson watched as Basil paced the room. Basil was furiously smoking his pipe to help his thinking. Basil suddenly stopped and lets out a furious exclamation and races over to the window sill to pick up a tobacco box. He threw open the lid and sniffed it. He then stared at the window lock and then slammed the box down while shouting. "That minx! I should have known. Dammit!"

"What is it Basil?" Dawson walked up to the window and touched the lock. It wasn't holding; it had been tampered with!

"Irene messed with all the locks in the bloody house," Basil was pulling at his hair in frustration. "Dammit all Dawson! If I can't even tell if someone has destroyed my own locks I might as well hand myself over to Ratigan."

"Basil, get ahold of yourself." Dawson wasn't going to let Basil fall in the dumps again. They all needed him to get the girls back. "She has outsmarted us all, but we can't focus on that."

"I know Dawson…" Basil puts the pipe back into his mouth and mumbled. "The peppermint…why did she smell like it? Wait, the dinner party! When is it?"

Dawson goes over to the mantle and pulls the knife out of the stacks of papers and picks up the invitation. "In two days."

"She's still here, and White feels unusually paranoid. I have a feeling he employed her…"

"Basil you can't be serious," Dawson stares at his friend in disbelief. "I thought you said Ratigan probably sent Irene—"

"She smelt of peppermint, but she managed to put it out of my mind by claiming she brought peppermint tabacco; a convincing trick. She was at White's Dawson. I have feeling he has more to do with this than we thought." Basil explains what happened with White and Belladonna.

Dawson shook his head, and looked upstairs; wondering if Miss Belladonna was alright. No wonder Basil seemed flustered; he would have thrown the fool out of the flat as well. "Basil, are you sure about White? Are you sure that you're not being biased? I would assume the worst of anyone that distressed Mary—"

"What are you saying Dawson," Basil tensed like a cornered animal.

Dawson sighed. "I'm worried about you Basil; this case has become more than anyone can bear; are you sure you can—"

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Basil glared at his friend. "There is nothing else but this case Dawson. I. Will. Solve. It!" Basil's shoulders dropped in exhaustion. "D-dawson, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright Basil," Dawson claps a hand on his shoulder. "So what should we do?"

"Go to the dinner party; White is hiding something and I want to know what it is. Ratigan is completing a tradeoff there; what other dinner party would he do this at? We need to be there if we want to find the girls and apprehend Ratigan…" Basil suddenly looked up saw Belladonna walking down the stairs.

Dawson gave Belladonna a small smile; she looked terrible. Her eyes were red from crying and lack of sleep and before she seemed extremely fragile. But now; she seemed to be standing taller. "Basil is right, if we want to find the girls we need to find Ratigan. I'm going with you two; White is expecting me anyway and I'm the only one he seeks out. I can snoop through his office and find what we need."

Dawson looks over at Basil who shook his head. "He's probably in league with Ratigan; I'm not letting you go."

Belladonna looks up at him miserably. "Please; I need to do this Basil; I need to find them."

Basil stared at her as he fought with himself. _She's too breakable and unstable for this. Ratigan would try everything to get her; White as well. This may be our only chance of finding where the girls are though…Even if means putting her into danger? _Basil finally nods. "Very well,"

Dawson looks at his friends in shock. "No, you can't be serious Basil!"

"Of course I am," Basil sits down in his favorite chair.

"This is too dangerous for her. Belladonna, you can't use yourself as bait; I won't allow it. Basil, you're putting her life in danger—"

"Dawson," Belladonna puts a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're worried about me, but the more we argue about this; the farther the girls get away from us. We need to take this chance. There's always a chance…as long as one can think." Belladonna looked over at Basil and gave him a small smile, but both the Detective and Doctor saw a fearful sadness she tried to hide behind her amber eyes.

* * *

Belladonna hurried into the store with Mary. Mary kept her arm looped through Belladonna's protectively. "Are you sure you want to go shopping?" Mary was still worried about Belladonna; as well as shocked that she wanted to go to Lionel's shop.

"Yes, I need distract myself, as well as prepare for the masquerade." Belladonna gives Mary a smile. "Thank you for coming with me Mary, but I'm fine."

"No you're not," Mary could see that Bella was hiding something. "Something's wrong, you can tell me."

Belladonna looked away from her for a moment. "I'm scared, and I'm trying to be strong; that's the problem: I'm not the strong one."

"Belladonna…" Mary felt terrible as a tear went down her friend's face. She decided to change the subject to distract her. "You said Mr. White bought you a dress and mask; how nice of him."

"Yes, he is quite the saint," Belladonna murmured darkly as they went up to the counter. "Hello, I'm Belladonna Rosalie Garrio, my friend Mr. White said for me to come here and see my dress."

The dormouse at the counter looked at the ladies with a pompous frown until he heard me say "Mr. White,". At this he smiled. "Ah yes, come with me to the fitting room."

I followed him as the dormouse told Mary. "Only customers go to the fitting rooms Mademoiselle," Mary frowned as I smiled to her apologetically, but I felt relieved that I wouldn't have to worry about her seeing the note.

The dormouse leads me to the fitting room. I saw a beautiful, dark emerald green dress decorated in black lace and cloth roses. The dormouse hands me a black domino mask that had black feather edging. He then leaves the room. I go up to the dress and ripped off the tag:

_**Miss Belladonna,**_

_**I commend you on staying so secretive, and as an reward your treasures are safe. Now, I wish for you to wear this lovely assemble to the masquerade. At midnight I need you to get away from your little detective and his pompous sidekick. Go over to the balcony doors and you'll find your decoy. She will give you further instructions on where to go for the trade as well as keep others away long enough for us to complete our bargain. Be sure to give this note to Lionel, the dormouse, to dispose of.**_

_**I'm counting the hours,**_

_**Professor Padriac Ratigan**_

I crumple the letter in my hand as Lionel reenters. "How do like it? It's one of my best designs."

"It's beautiful," I told him as I handed him the paper. "A type of gown perfect for any event. I would say it's one of a kind, but we both know it's a lie."

Lionel frowned. "Yes…" he then scurried away to wrap up the gown for me. I put the mask over my face and look in the mirror. _Do you really need it? _I thought darkly. I threw the mask into my purse. _Everyone still believes that you're the damsel, you don't need a mask to hide your true intentions. _I made sure that the revolver was tucked safely in my bag; I needed to find a way to hide it on me when I make the trade or my plan would never work.


	32. Chapter 32: Lacrymosa

Lacrymosa- Evanescence

Marten started to put on a scarlet tux and sequined masquerade mask. He also had a top hat with bright red feathers pinned to it. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked strange, but if the costume was going to get the girls back then he was going to wear the stupid thing until he got them back.

* * *

Dawson wore a white tux and domino mask. Mary told him he looked debonair, but he thought she was lying to him to save his pride. He chuckled at his reflection. He had changed so much since he met Basil. He thinned out considerably with the increased exercise and action. Dawson sighed, as much as he tried to distract himself worry found its way into his heart. Olivia and Cassie have been gone for almost three days now, and Dawson noticed that Basil was deeply scarred by their kidnapping. It was one of the rarest time he saw his friend become emotionally attached to a case; and it was tearing him apart. He also worried about the Garrios; Marten was too young and emotionally distressed to go. Belladonna was a prime target. He also couldn't bear leaving Mia and Nick alone with Mary. Anything could happen. _Well Dawson that's why you're here; to help our plans work out or avenge them if they don't._

* * *

I stared into the mirror. I made sure the revolver was concealed in a black lace fan that was tied to my wrist. I didn't put on the mask yet and decided to let my hair down. It had been contained in so many buns and braids as of late that it came out in thick waves. _Can I do this? Can I outsmart Basil, hide from Dawson, and lie to Marten long enough for this to work? Yes, I have to. _I walk out of my room and down the stairs.

* * *

Basil puts on his black eye mask and makes sure he had his mother's old black lace choker. He didn't know why he got it out; perhaps he wanted it to be a request for forgiveness to Belladonna, maybe he was starting to lose his mind after all, or he simply wanted her to wear something to label her as his. No, it must be that he was turning as insane as her stories. He then heard her light tread walking down the stairs. He turned and allowed himself to stare.

Her dress was lovely; the skirts fanned out and the black lace fancily adorned it with the cloth roses. The dress was sleeveless except for the strands of black lace that draped over her shoulders. It showed off the curves of her thin body that no one would usually see. Basil tried to keep his gaze focused on her eyes like a gentlemouse should, but hopelessly failed. She stepped up to him as she puts on her mask.

She then gives him a small smile. "You look handsome Basil,"

"Thank you Miss Belladonna, you're absolutely ravishing." He then awkwardly gives her the choker. "Here, it will go perfectly with your, ahem, costume."

She takes the choker and smiles forlornly and closes her eyes. "Thank you Basil, I know tired of hearing me say that. I'm happy that you've been so kind to me."

Basil smirked as he helped her put on the choker. Basil smelt the familiar scent of vanilla, honeysuckle, and roses. She quickly turns around after he clasped the choker and stares at him. She carefully removes his mask and gazes at him. Basil tensed in confusion as she hesitantly wraps her arms around his neck. Basil inhaled sharply as she embraced him; she nestled her head in the cook of his neck. Basil finally wraps his arms around her as she held onto him and shut her eyes tightly. _Something is wrong, just let her go and find out what it is…_ Basil ignored his thoughts for the first time and rested his head on her's. He could feel her heart racing; it was fluttering in small, quick beats, but her breathing was slow and deep. She was nervous and trying to calm herself; she was reacting this way and is trying to seek comfort. Why she sought him of all mice was a mystery to him, but he was glad.

"My mom would tell me if you let yourself live in the moment, then that is how you can create memories that can last for a lifetime. I want to be able to remember you forever Basil," Belladonna's voice shook, but she soon calmed herself. "And if anything happens to me; I want you to remember me too."

Basil carefully separates himself from her and gives her a serious look as he reassured her. "I won't let anything happen to you Miss Belladonna, and as far as remembering you," Basil gave a small snicker. "I don't think I can ever forget you even if I tried." He gives her a playful wink; hoping for a smile.

Sure enough, Belladonna gave him a lovely smile, but he could see her eyes were still miserable.

* * *

They all got onto Poesy and rode over to the peppermint district. Every animal and human kept their distance from the brindle mastiff. When they made it to the mansion Poesy laid down to let off her passengers. She whined nervously as her owners went through the tiny door and out of her sight. She then sauntered over to an alley and sat down to listen or smell out anything that could harm her owners.

* * *

Marten held onto his sister's arm as they entered through the mouse doorway of the mansion. The human mansion was nice, and White's lodgings were just as pristine. The butler led them to the ballroom as Basil and Dawson trailed behind him. Marten's eyes widened as they entered the ballroom. Every animal was in costume that Marten could barely tell who was mouse and who was a bird. Finding Ratigan or Doran would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. They made their way to the dance floor. Marten could hear the whispering gossip. He brings Belladonna over to the banquet table and whispered. "I need to go around and listen in on some of the gossip, **stay** with Basil and Dawson." Marten scrutinized his older sister; hoping she would listen to him.

Donna gives his arm a squeeze and whispered. "Don't worry about me Marten, I'll stay with them. Hey, I'm really proud of you, and I'm counting on you to take care of the kids; I've always counted on you." Before Marten could question why Belladonna was becoming all sentimental; his sister glides over to Basil. Basil takes his sister's arm and nods for Marten to go. Marten nods back and weaves through the crowd to catch bits of information that could lead them to his sister and Olivia.

* * *

Basil held onto Belladonna's arm as he told Dawson. "I need you to mingle with as many guests as you can, but stay away from Scotland Yard or you'll tip off our enemies."

Dawson looked around in plain bewilderment. "But how can I tell if I'm speaking to a agent?"

"They're the only guests here wearing worn working shoes, as well as identical navy blue domino masks." Basil's ears suddenly twitched as Mozart's Lacrimosa started to play and he grinned mischievously. "Miss Belladonna, may I have this dance?"

Belladonna quickly turned to Basil and squeaked. "Pardon?"

Basil whispered to her. "It will give us a perfect chance to eavesdrop and can give us some privacy to plan our next move."

Belladonna looked over at the clock quickly and then assented. Basil brought her over to the center of the floor. He then turned her to face him and placed his hand on the small of her back and took her hand in his. He couldn't help chuckle at her expense. "Just follow my lead."

* * *

I was surprised that the ballroom dancing course I took in ballet was finally coming in handy. I constantly listened out for anything that could be useful for us, but all I heard were bits of societal gossip. I was able to easily follow Basil as we waltzed. I suddenly noticed that Basil was smiling at me. I never took him as one for dancing, but he got every step right even though his movements were stiff. I smiled back at him, even though I felt guilty. I hoped that my plan would work; if it didn't this may be the last chance I would see him before I left. I held his hand tighter and let my other hand move from his shoulder to the back of his neck. This made me move even closer to Basil, but he didn't argue against it thankfully. Basil leaned toward me to whisper. "You're quite a natural actress,"

I felt myself tense in dread that Basil saw through my façade, until I realized he was talking about my dancing. "Thank you," I whispered back.

He leans away to appraise me. I felt self-conscious as he gazed at me. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No," I quickly answered. Basil tilted his head inquisitively. I sighed. "I'm worried about them; this is all turning into a nightmare."

Basil frowned. "Do you still believe it's a dream?" he seemed worried.

"No, it's too real to be that, but I need to find a way to get home and…become human again."

Basil shook his head in denial. "Miss Belladonna—"

"I know, I must seem pretty insane, but I have my reasons Basil…even if you don't understand…" I let my sentence trail off with the music. Basil stopped and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, but quickly took his hand away and brought me through the crowds of animals. I saw the clock read 11:30. I look around and saw Marten was walking toward a girl in the corner of the ballroom, and Dawson was across the room near the balcony doorway. I let go of Basil's arm. "Basil, I'm going over to Dawson so we can look for White."

Basil looked over at Dawson and was about to protest, when a rodent in a full-faced black mask walked up and said. "Mr. Basil Holmice," he holds out his hand as Basil shook it.

I took the chance of distraction and made my way over to Dawson. The doctor instantly recognized me. "Miss Belladonna, what are you doing without—"

"Basil sent me over to retrieve you and don't worry, I'm heading over to Marten." I lied smoothly to my gentle friend who tried to look pass me.

"Oh? Where is Basil?" he then looked at me. "I do not wish to leave you alone here my dear."

"Please Dawson, Basil really needs your assistance." I pleaded to Dawson as I saw the clock turn to 11:45. Time was quickly running out.

Dawson finally started going over to Basil and looked behind to check on me. I acted like I was headed toward Marten, until I was sure Dawson couldn't see me I walked back over to the balcony and stood behind a group of chattering aristocrats. I stared at the clock and waited.

Dejected that I didn't meet my decoy, I turned to leave, but I stopped and gasped. A mouse who wore the exact dress I was wearing stood in front of me. It was like looking in the mirror, except on closer inspection the mouse lady was wearing a black wig and had dark-brown eyes instead of light brown like my own. She gets out her fan and murmurs. "Mr. White is waiting for you in his study to complete the trade; the butler is in the hall and will lead you there. Now go."

I rush through the ballroom as I looked for my friends and brother. Marten and Dawson was talking to a lady in a glittering crimson and black mosquito costume. I suddenly saw Basil dancing with a white-furred mouse. I instantly recognized Irene behind the magenta eye mask. I gasped as she brought her lips to his. I stopped in midstride and stared in bewilderment. I then raced through the door as quickly as I could. I needed to focus; I shouldn't be bothered that Irene was kissing Basil. I had more important things to worry about; but why was I so upset? I saw the butler standing in front of me. He picks up a miniature candelabrum and leads me up the stairway. I hold onto my fan tightly as I felt the revolver's handle in my palm. My blood was rushing through me as my palms perspired. I was scared and nervous. I needed this plan to work; for the girls' sake.

He led me to a door and knocked. "Come in," a smooth voice called.

My fur bristled as I heard White's composed tone. I walked through the door as the butler opened it for me. As soon as my eyes laid on James I scowled. He leaned against his desk with a wineglass in his hand. He had a lazy frown on his face, but his blue eyes watched at me carefully. The butler finally closed the door behind me while leaving.

James tried to speak. "I'm glad that you—"

"Don't," I snarled.

James scrutinized me and sighed. "Very well, I guess our relationship has come to its own end?"

"You used me." I felt the rage and sorrow sting my eyes. "You took my sister and friend. You threatened me through a façade, since you were too much of a coward to directly face me. Why?"

James got up and walked behind his desk to look out his large window. "I have my reasons, but I'm sorry for deceiving you Belladonna…and also involving your sister and the Flavershem girl in all of this." I peer at the door and saw a deadbolt lock. I slowly unfolded my fan and let the sound drown out me locking the door. I then put the revolver behind my back before James could turn to me. "But Basil is the reason for all this suffering, if he had just gives himself up to Ratigan none of this would have happened. If he was really a hero he would have given himself up in the beginning to protect you all; he loves the mystery too much to do that though."

"You're wrong," I argued and held the revolver tightly as James turned to face me. I fanned myself faster as my resolve rose. "Basil knows that Ratigan wouldn't stop at just capturing him; Ratigan is enough of a monster to want to torture Basil through the ones he loves the most…that's why he took the girls and is trying to make this trade. But he underestimated me." I point the revolver at James, who quickly paled in shock. "Now bring Cassie and Olivia to me, and don't even think of running."

James shook his head as he gaped at me. "I d-don't know where they are."

"What?" I cocked the revolver. "Where have you taken them?"

James holds up his hands in terror. "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me!"

"Bring me to Ratigan," I shook with fear and anger.

"I can't." James looked like he was going to faint.

My eyes widened in realization. "You bastard, there was never going to be a trade." I bit my lip in horror. "Where are they?"

James took a step back and looked at the door to his left. I walked around to stand in front of it and screamed. "Tell me where they are! Where is Ratigan?"

"Right here," snarled a feral voice. I was roughly knocked down from behind. My finger hit the trigger and a bullet flew passed White and out his window. I looked up to see Ratigan glaring down at me. I pointed my gun at him and he froze. He glared down at me as he tightly held his cane. He quickly whacked the revolver out of my hand with his cane as I cowered in terror and disbelief; his eyes were ruby red and held no more of the gentleman, but of the animal. I tried to crawl away from him as Ratigan reached out with his gloved hand to grab me. He stopped as we heard footsteps racing toward the door. Soon the door was being banged from the outside as voices yelled. "Scotland Yard! Open up!"

Ratigan hissed as he raced out of the door he entered through. James ran to the door and opened it. Scotland Yard agents raced through as James exclaimed. "Thank God you're here. She tried to shoot me; she's completely insane! She was shrieking at me about Ratigan and kidnapping her sisters"

A mouse with a brown moustache threw off his mask and frowned at me in disgrace. Mr. Wolfe wrenched me up and handed me to two agents. "No need for explanation Mr. White, I believe that this lady is indeed mentally unstable. Fortunately we were here to stop anything terrible from happening. I suppose instead of thievery we should have paid attention to assassination attempts."

James nodded as he glared at me. I struggled in the arms of the agents. "No! He's lying, he's in league with Ratigan! He took my sister and Olivia—"

"Was this before or after you were a human?" Wolfe peered at me in disdain.

I blanched in distress; he heard what I told Basil and now he was going to use it against me.


	33. Chapter 33: All the Things She Said

**Hello again! This chapter is basically the guys' point of view of when Belladonna goes to make the trade. I'm so excited that my story is reaching its denoument! Please review, and thanks for sticking with this long story.**

**All the Things She Said- Tatu**

Basil had no idea who this gentlemouse was. The stranger wore pristine white gloves, his mask carefully hid his face, while the top hat concealed his ears. He was fascinated to find out who this stranger was and how he could see through his disguise.

The mouse appraised Basil a moment and said. "It's wonderful to finally meet the Great mouse detective. You and Dr. Dawson are quite famous."

"Yes, Dawson has helped me in many of my best cases." Basil noticed that the mouse's cane was peculiarly thick. He wondered if it concealed a weapon of any kind.

"Yes," agreed the stranger. "It must make a considerable difference to have someone with you that you can thoroughly rely on…"

Basil felt a chill go through him, but kept himself reserved to the stranger. He spoke those exact words to Dawson when they were walking back to Baker Street from a case. He thought it was just the two of them walking that night; he was wrong.

"Are you a friend of Mr. White?" Basil asked casually as he searched for a reaction.

The stranger chortled. "Only as much of a friend as you are to him."

"I don't think I caught your name?" Basil inquired civilly; he had a feeling that this mouse was as clever as he was.

The mouse tilted his head. "I'm surprise you haven't figured it out yet, or this case for that matter."

"What do you know?" Basil was scanning every thread of the mouse's clothing; worn, but sturdy. A rented costume no doubt. The mouse's shoes were completely clean unfortunately, so he couldn't deduce where he had gone or been.

"That we both want the same thing; Ratigan thrown back into his grave where he belongs."

Basil's tail twitched in exasperation as he answered carefully. "You're quite educated about this. I wish you could tell me who you are."

"Yes I know my anonymity is killing you…"

"It doesn't have to, all you need to do is take off one glove and I can tell you everything about yourself."

"No, that would make the game too easy Mr. Holmice."

"Then what do you want?"

"To give you a clue to take down Ratigan; I am simply here to give you what you want: Moriratty."

Basil raised his eyebrows curiously. "That's your name isn't it?"

"It's also a clue about Ratigan, farewell Basil Holmice, by the way, I suggest you keep a closer eye on that girl of yours…before it's too late."

"Basil!" Dawson walked up to him. Basil momentarily turned to his friend, but when he turned back to Moriratty; the mouse was already disappearing into the crowd.

Basil shook his head as the thoughts raced through. "What is it Dawson?"

"Belladonna said you needed my assistance." Dawson grimaced when he saw the look on Basil's face. "You didn't send for me."

Basil was already looking around the room. "Where is she?"

Dawson searched with him. "She said she was going over to Marten—"

"Go over to him and let him know what's happened." Basil suddenly saw the familiar green gown and made his way over to her. He was suddenly stopped by a white mouse-lady in a magenta costume.

* * *

Marten saw a lady in the corner of the room in a stunning mosquito costume. She wore a glittering crimson and black dress, and a mask that had a needle-long nose. Marten went up to her and saw the familiar curled feathers. "Vicki?"

Vicki looks over at him and whispered. "Gum shoe?"

Marten nodded. "What are you doing here?"

Vicki shook her head. "I need to speak with Basil." Her rough voice was now shaking in dread. "I've made a terrible mistake."

Marten holds her wing gently. "What do you mean?"

Vicki quickly told him. "I thought the letter about the dinner party ransom was just about a couple of stolen jewels, but I've received more letters. I didn't realize—where is Basil? I need to tell him before it's too late!"

Marten held Vicki as the suspense made him nervous. "Vicki, tell me what happened!"

Vicki's shoulders drooped. "I saw that the "jewels" was a code name for the girls that were kidnapped. I realized this after I received the second letter and when I heard about the kidnapping. I'm so sorry Marten, but I could barely go outside without being followed. Ratigan's thugs have threatened me lately; I think they know that I talked about one of the letters—"

"Wait! Vicki, who were the letters addressed to and do you know where the girls are?" Marten now had his hands on her shoulders in excitement.

Vicki gazed at him sadly. "There were no letters about moving the girls out of their current place. And the ransom is a trade-off to be made here; the girls for a lady named Belladonna Rosalie."

Marten felt like he was hit in the stomach and was about to look for Belladonna when he saw Dawson rushing toward them.

* * *

Basil saw through the disguise easily. "Not now Irene,"

Irene wrapped her arms around him. "Dance with me or the whole ballroom will know that Basil of Baker Street is looking for Ratigan."

Basil glared at her furiously as he roughly took her in his arms and waltzed with her. "You have a lot of nerve Irene—"

"I didn't know he was going to kidnap those girls." Irene stared at him sadly. "I did warn you Basil—"

Basil knew she was talking about "battening down the hatches" phrase she told him. He hissed into her ear. "Indirectly, and now Ratigan is putting those girls through hell."

"If you weren't so distracted you would have understood my message the first time." Irene's blue eyes peered at him knowingly. "If you weren't so in love with Belladonna—"

Basil exclaimed. "What? I am not in love with her; she's my client!"

"That you're mad about, I can see it through how you gaze at her, hold her, and how you've become her sole protector. Face it Basil, you love that girl more than you did me." Irene snapped out the words harshly; not because she was bitter, but because she was frustrated that he refused to see it.

Basil glowered at Irene. "I-"

"Love her." Irene told him. "Your love for her has distracted you from what is happening Basil. As well as her love for you; where do you think she is right now?"

Basil gripped Irene's hand. "What do you know?"

Irene suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him. Basil rejected the urge to push away as he kissed her back. When they separated she explained. "One of Ratigan's hench-vermin, Vincent, was watching. I can't risk him seeing us—"

"What is happening Irene?" Basil looked over to the balcony where Belladonna was fanning herself.

"Admit it first," Irene glared.

"Dammit, I don't have time for this—"

"She's going to be tortured by Ratigan, and you don't give a damn? I should have known you don't care a whit about Belladonna-"

Basil snapped. "I Love Her!" he then blinked in dismay; he did not just admit that.

Irene nodded. "Ratigan is trying to take her tonight; you don't have much time left. White is in on everything as well. Basil… you have to understand she was trying to protect you…" Basil felt his heart race in fear. He tore away from Irene and raced up to Belladonna. Her back was to him. Basil sighed in relief as he turned her around to reproach her, but froze in alarm. "Who are you?"

Basil stared at a mouse-lady that he never saw, but looked eerily similar to Belladonna. He gripped her shoulders as she tried to walk away. "Where is she?"

* * *

Dawson ran up to Marten and a lady in a mosquito costume. "Marten! Belladonna rushed off, we can't find her."

Marten felt himself pale in sheer panic as he searched the room with his eyes.

Vicki gasped. "Oh no, the trade-off is at midnight! What time is it?"

Marten saw it was 12 o'clock and felt his stomach churn. Vicki explained everything to Dawson as Marten looked around. He then saw Basil walking away from a woman and toward Belladonna. He felt himself relax as he made his way over with Dawson and Vicki; thankful that they weren't too late. Marten then stopped dead when he heard Basil bark at the lady. "Who are you?"

Marten saw that the girl in front of him wasn't his sister; yet she wore the exact dress. Basil gripped the girl's shoulders and snapped. "Where is she?"

Vicki piped up. "It's a decoy!" and quickly explained everything to Basil. Basil's eye widened with each word and he turned back to the mouse-girl. "Tell us where she is now or—" Basil was interrupted as a sound of a gunshot went off upstairs. Marten was already running into the hallway in panic. Basil raced after him and stumbled a couple times in his hast, as Dawson followed closely with his revolver. All three men felt the dread pump the blood through their veins as they raced to find Belladonna. Scotland Yard mice ran ahead of them and quickly burst into a room. It took a while for Marten to push through the agents, but when he made it into the room he saw Belladonna being held by too agents as she weakly struggled. He tried to go over to her, but was held back by the police. Basil and Dawson faced the same issue as well.

Agent Wolfe smiled at Basil smugly. "Let me guess, was this all your doing Basil? It certainly has your maniac flair."

"No!" Belladonna shouted. "They had nothing to do with this—"

Wolfe glared at her. "I won't be listening to anymore of your lies. You are under arrest for the failed murder attempt of Mr. White."

Marten yelled. "That's a damn lie!"

Wolfe scowled at him. "We found her in here with a revolver and she fired one shot at him. The evidence is crystal clear—"

"Wolfe! Don't do this, you're making a mistake—" Basil tried to break pass a mouse but was roughly shoved back.

"Mistake! The only mistake is ever allowing a consulting detective to meddle in police business." Wolfe glared at Basil with contempt. "The only mistake for you is trying to defend a raving lunatic."

"Now I say," Dawson snapped. "Miss Belladonna—"

"Don't start with me Doctor, I heard the entire conversation between her and Holmice. She believes that she was once human. How in the world is this sane? She claims Ratigan is alive and plotting with Mr. White about a kidnapping—"

Lestraine, Clark, and two other Scotland Yard mice suddenly enter. Lestraine takes in everything and sees Belladonna. "Oy, what is going on Wolfe?"

Wolfe smirks at him. "I've caught the little friend of Holmice trying to kill Mr. White; and I have just realized that she is mentally unstable. A perfect patient for Parkinson's asylum—"

"No!" Basil, Dawson, and Marten shouted.

"Then prove it! Tell me that you're 100% certain that she's sane. That you believe everything she has said is the truth; including being human." Wolfe gave Basil a smug smirk as the detective became silent and furiously glared at him and White.

Basil couldn't vouch for Belladonna's sanity without endangering his own. He couldn't be detained; he needed to find the girls. He suddenly noticed a book on the bookshelf that read: Memoirs of Colonel Moriratty with an inscription that read: _to my darling son James_. He then looked at White and then peered at a photograph that peeked through a stack of papers on the desk and saw a gentle-rat with mouse lady that looked similar to White. Basil felt like he was struck across the face as he saw how similar the rat looked like… he then examined White; similar ears, slim build of a mouse, but height and shoulder mass of a rat, same grey fur color…Basil realized who James White really was and was interrupted from his thoughts:

"Basil! Please tell them I'm not crazy!" I tugged against the agents that held my arms behind my back. Basil looked lost and dazed as he glowered at White and Wolfe. He finally looked at me sadly. I stare at him in disbelief. "Basil?"

Wolfe motioned to me. "I thought so, now Clark, hand cuffs if you will—"

"That won't be necessary," Lestraine interrupted and Clark stood by his side staunchly.

White fearfully interjected. "It is completely necessary! She tried to kill me!"

I look between everyone fearfully as I started hyperventilating. Dawson suddenly bellowed. "Lestraine is right! Belladonna is innocent!"

Soon Wolfe started to argue with him and the entire room erupted in arguments and outbursts. I stare at Basil who was looking around the room. His gaze touched mine and I shook my head slowly. Marten suddenly elbowed a police mouse beside him let out a ear piercing whistle. There was a resounding bark and the mansion started to shake. Poesy's snout suddenly broke through the window and barked out angry growls. The agents screamed in terror and let me go. Marten grabbed me and ran toward Poesy. We leapt out the window. Marten latched onto her collar and kept an arm around me. Before I knew it; we were a block away from White's mansion.

* * *

Everyone stared at the shattered window in disbelief. White was the first to speak up.

"What is everyone doing? Go after them! That insane whore belongs in an asylum—" Basil suddenly leapt forward and tackled White. White let out a surprised snarl and struck at Basil who got in a couple of punches. When they managed to separate the two; Basil's arm was bleeding and White was furious. "Get him the hell out of my mansion!"

Basil and Dawson were escorted out. Basil paced around madly and finally stalked off. Dawson tried to stop him, but Basil shook him off. "Basil hold on—"

Basil didn't look back as he sprinted away; his black moods started settling in on him and he was going to let it. He let her down once more; he had all the clues he needed, but he lost her for it all. He never thought he would regret solving a case so much.


	34. Chapter 34: What Hurts the Most

**What Hurts the Most- Cascada**

They finally started to slow down and Poesy stopped and went into an alley. She slumped down in exhaustion. Marten jumped down; his arms aching from having to hold onto Poesy and Belladonna. Belladonna pushed away from him. "Marten! You need to go back to Baker Street!"

Marten crossed his arms and stubbornly replied. "No."

Belladonna snapped impatiently. "Dammit Marten! You can't just leave Mia and Nick there—"

"You were going to! Why didn't you tell us Donna? We could have helped you." Marten was upset that his sister tried to give herself up to Ratigan and not trusting him enough to tell him.

"Because Ratigan was going to hurt the girls if I told anyone! I thought I was going to get them back. I had a plan and it didn't even work! Now Ratigan has escaped and I know he'll just do something terrible to them!" I fell to my knees beside Poesy, who nudged me gently. "I tried to get them back—but they tricked me. And Basil…he didn't even try to help me…" I was devastated. "I-I trusted him with everything…and he just stood there; he was going to let them take me. Ever since I first met him he considered about sending me to Parkinson's…"

Marten tried to reassure his sister. "Perhaps he was just…in shock?"

I shook my head. "I…wish he was…but I saw the look he gave me…I should have never gotten close to him. I'm a fool Marten! I'm a fool for thinking I could trust him…that he could believe in me…" I hid my face behind my hands after I tore my mask off.

Marten patted my back gently. "It's okay sis, I'm here."

"No Marten, you need to go back and watch Mia and Nick; they need you and I can't go anywhere near them. I need you to take care of them." I could barely make him out in my blurred vision.

Marten shook his head as he unhooked a bag from Poesy's collar. "I'll get them later; Mary and Dawson will watch them. Here, I packed some spare clothes for everyone…just in case." He handed me my light-blue working dress. Something tumbled out of it. It was a small silver locket. I pick it up and knew it was one of Mrs. Holmice's trinkets. I remember Basil taking it out of his inverness and staring at it thoughtfully sometimes. I put it on underneath the choker. I then wrenched off the gown and put on the warm dress. The long sleeves were a blessing; the night was cold. I then noticed it started to rain. Poesy sauntered over to a doorway and lay inside it to keep dry. After Marten pulled on his shirt we rush over and climbed onto her back.

"So you were trying to hold White at gunpoint to get the girls back?" Marten broke the silence.

I nodded.

"Wow, you are a badass." Marten nudged me playfully.

I gave him a thankful half-smile; knowing he was trying to cheer me up and lighten the dark mood. We both then stared at the rain; trying not to think about how everything was becoming so melancholy in our fairytale world.

I hold the locket as I tried not to cry. Marten peered at me. "You know…it's okay for you to cry in front of me."

My voice shook as I argued. "No, I've crying too much as it is…"

Marten stared at me. "Really?"

I nodded slowly as the tears overflowed and my voice cracked. "Yes, but it was always in front of…Basil." I soon broke down as everything that happened crashed down around me. Marten put a protective arm around me as I cried out all of my problems.

* * *

Nick stared at the crumpled paper; trying to figure out what the words he saw could mean. Mia was busy throwing darts. Mary quietly watched them, but kept looking over at the clock with worry. It was 1:30 in the morning and the children and her were too nervous to sleep.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Mary grabs a hunting crop from the side table and peeked through the peephole. She quickly opens the door open to hug her beloved David. When she stepped back to let him in she noticed he was saddened and he was the only one other than a hummingbird girl. "Where is everyone?" she asked fearfully.

Dawson sat down as he stared at the Mary and the children. Vicki perched in Basil's chair miserably. He finally told them what happened as Vicki gave the details of the letters. Mary covered her mouth from crying as the children stared on in silence.

Mia ran up to Vicki to shout. "Why couldn't you have warned us?"

Vicki blinked in surprise as Nick snapped. "It's not her fault Mia!"

"No, she's right…" Vicki hopped up. "I was too afraid of Ratigan's thugs to leave my routes…I should have found you all sooner…I'm sorry." Vicki flutters over to the door. "I'm going to find out what else is going on—"

Dawson stood. "No Vicki, it's too dangerous—"

"I'll be alright. There is still some fight in this bird, besides, no one can catch me." Vicki gave them a sad half-smile as she rocketed through the door and disappeared into the night.

Dawson turned to the children. "You'll be staying with me until we can figure out what to do."

Nick felt anxious. "Where's Basil? Why didn't he help? Why isn't he here?"

Dawson frowned. "Basil is a complicated mouse…he is still trying to figure out the answers to your questions as well…Now come, I have a extra room for you to stay in."

Mia followed the doctor out the door and tried not to cry. _Belladonna was going to leave us to save Cassie and Olivia, but now she and Marten are gone and Basil has abandoned us…_

Nick held his sister's hand. _This is getting worse. I need to think of a plan. I need to be brave for Mia, but why do I feel so lonely?_


	35. Chapter 35: How to Save a Life

**How to Save a Life- The Fray**

Basil was thrown into the boxer wall: hard. He should have known he would be weaker when he was drunk; he did it so he would actually give his opponent a better chance and to give himself a challenge. He honestly got drunk to forget everything that was happening as well as drink away his sorrows. Basil jumped back up and blocked his rival's wild haymaker and jabbed. Using the distraction; he lunged to the left so he could complete a spinning back fist. This almost brought his opponent to his knees, but he threw himself into making a powerful right hook. Basil barely dodged it and stumbled back. Basil then received a few punches that knocked him to the ground. He listened as the animals yelled at him to get up; in hopes of saving their bets. Basil noticed his nose was bleeding and simply wiped it as he tried to analyze his target. He quickly dodged and blocked the oncoming jabs and crosses. He then noticed that the mouse took longer to jab with his left than right. He should have noticed it sooner…Basil made a counterpunch over his rival's cross. The mouse took a nasty hit and Basil used the hesitated left swing to give him a shovel hook punch to his liver. He then gave him a left hook that brought him down. The mouse gasped in pain and struggled to get up. Basil stood tall as his opponent shook his head and leaned against the wall. "No more, you win…" He finally collapsed in exhaustion.

Basil nodded and swayed to get out of the ring as he put his shirt back on. Some rodents glared at him as he made his way to a table. "Oy, who are you? Never saw you around these parts?" A stocky mouse muttered to him. Basil ignored the stupid question and sat down.

The rodents stood in front of him. "Eh, bub, did ya hear me?"

"Of course I did." Basil leaned against the chair and stared at the ceiling.

"What? Too good and mighty to answer?" Another mouse with a bitten ear remarked.

"Just because you spent all your savings on that match isn't my fault." Basil closed his eyes as he began to get a headache…where was he again?

"How did you know?" snapped a blue jay.

"The fact that I can see a betting slip sticking out of your mangy cap as well as the overwhelming vision of destitution you all give off." He pointed to the first mouse. "You're an alcoholic that used his betting money to get his boos." He then motions to the second and third mouse. "Brothers who spent family money no doubt…" He then looks at the blue jay. "And you thought you had a fix in the ring, correct? An angry drug dealer who lost his morphine profits…"

The first mouse wrenched him up. "What the hell! Who told you this?"

Basil rolled his eyes; the deductions were so easy. "No one…I can see every flaw that you try to hide…an idiot could tell…"

"You calling me stup—"

Basil sighed as he reached for his brew. "No, no, don't ask that. I'll just have to tell you: yes you and everyone here are idiots."

The mouse quickly socked Basil in the gut and when Basil fell to his knees; he was then struck in the face. Basil swung his leg and knocked his attacker off balance. The blue jay flew at him, but he quickly jumped back. The third mouse tried to give him a long fist, but he grabbed it and twisted his arm. He threw the mouse away from him, but he was suddenly tackled from behind. The brother of the third mouse wrestled him to the ground. Basil just stopped fighting as he felt blow after blow strike into him. The mouse was suddenly thrown off of him, and a gunshot went off. Everyone in the room went silent as a familiar voice barked. "Hey! Anyone else going to try to beat the crap out of him? If you are, then you have to deal with me as well."

Basil smirked dryly as Dawson helped him up; the angry drunks sauntered off as the pub went back to normal. Dawson threw Basil in a chair and sat across him. Basil could see Dawson was mad; furious. Basil tried to pick up his drink, but Dawson grabbed it and placed it in front of himself. Basil raised his eyebrows in amusement.

Dawson finally spoke. "Haven't seen you this drunk since the Species of Four fiasco…or since the anniversary of Mrs. Holmice."

Basil narrowed his eyes at Dawson and leaned back in the chair.

Dawson frowned. "Dash it all Basil, what the hell are you doing here?"

Basil sighed. "Simply trying to fight against my depressions; I thought your medical opinion would applaud me on that."

Dawson glared at his friend with vehemence. "Not by drinking yourself into a grave!"

Basil shrugged casually;_ death_… "Why do you think I'm still alive Dawson?"

Dawson's expression of impatience quickly changed. "What do you mean?"

Basil laughed darkly. "In all of my adventures; I've had my brush with death and have always escaped it…even when others around me can not…"

Dawson nodded. "I know how you feel…" He remembered his life in the army and how he would constantly ask himself those daunting questions.

"Then how can you handle it?" Basil quickly sat up and grasped the table in distress. "Oh how I wish I could have your simple mind for one moment, so I wouldn't be haunted by everything I see, hear, and smell. Just to be free of thought for a moment…and yet my thought is my only reason for existing." Basil slumped against the chair mournfully.

Dawson carefully watched his friend. "Self-loathing and pity do not suit you Basil."

"Really?" Basil asked as his reverie started to wear off, but he still felt tipsy. "And what makes you think I hate myself?"

Dawson shook his head. "By the way you're punishing yourself…when have you last eaten?"

Basil waved the ridiculous comment away. "You know me…"

"You're right, I do, and I can tell you're blaming yourself for everything." Dawson sighed. "I can now see why you never wish to become emotionally attached to clients; you're afraid that you would feel pain and you can't handle that emotion—"

"Dawson, I'm a consulting detective; pain is part of the bloody job description…" Basil felt his headache grow worse.

Dawson huffed. "You can't handle emotional depression or guilt; it eats you alive Basil…I can see it! We need you back at Baker Street. Nick and Mia still need you—"

"They're all better off without me—"

"Enough!" shouted Dawson angrily as he jumped up. Basil watched his friend in astonishment. "Olivia and Cassie are still being held prisoner, Nick and Mia are counting on you, and Marten and Belladonna need you! Don't you dare leave them behind because of your own pitying outlook on yourself. Failure happens Basil, do you want to know how I handle it? I deal with it and learn from my mistakes to do better. Which is what you need to do. Be a mouse and find them. Use that head of yours. That's your gift, use it!"

Basil blinked as his head started to clear. "Belladonna, how could I…She won't trust me again Dawson…"

Dawson threw his hands up. "Then apologize Basil! Let her know how you feel. Express your distress to her. Do something instead of getting drunk and getting your arse kicked. Now let's go, we have a case to solve old man."

Basil slowly grinned as he shakily got up. "There's not a moment to lose." Dawson supports his friend as Basil muttered. "Thank you old man; it's good to know I have someone to count on if not myself."

Dawson smiled as he helped his friend out of the pub. "What are friends for?"


	36. Chapter 36: Apologize

**Apologize- One Republic**

Marten puts on his trench coat and lifted the collar up. He ignores the seething look Belladonna was giving him.

"I can't let you go alone, at least take Poesy!" She was pacing in front of him now.

Marten sighed in exasperation: she was still dull in the common sense area. "You know why I can't do that Donna; Poesy needs to be here to protect you and take you away at a moment's notice. Ratigan and Scotland Yard have been searching for you—"

"God! Stop thinking about me!" She stood in front of Marten indignantly. "You are being searched for Scotland Yard as well; you aided the escape of the accused. You need Poesy to get Mia and Nick. I still don't understand why I can't go with you—"

Marten firmly interrupted her. "Because you'll slow me down; everyone is looking for you and will easily spot you. You can't get away from them; especially with Nick and Mia. I can't worry about you when I have them! You need to trust me."

Belladonna stared at him with a hurt expression and finally nodded. "Alright,"

Marten pats his sister's shoulder affectionately. "I'm sorry, but I'll be okay. I'm the fastest and strongest Garrio; this will be a piece of cake. As soon as I bring them; we will look for the girls."

He quickly leaves before Belladonna would try to stop or follow him. He was at the end of the alley when he saw a dog running toward him. He stopped and peered through the grey fog; wondering if it was the hound. As it neared Marten saw it was Toby. He gnashed his teeth together when the dog raced up to him and Basil leapt off. Dawson was there as well, and Marten hoped that he would keep him from thrashing Basil; he wasn't going to let anyone take Donna away without a fight.

Basil saw Marten's posture and clenched fists; knowing the boy was ready for a fight. "Where is she?" Basil asked; he knew that she was hiding behind the growling Poesy in the doorway, he could hear the loyal beast as well as Belladonna's surprised gasp, but he wanted to give Marten the chance to give him the permission to see her.

Marten scowled. "You don't need to know."

Basil sighed impatiently as he tried to side step Marten. "Yes I do—"

Marten grabbed Basil's arm and swung him in front of him with incredible strength and speed that it astonished Basil. "No you don't." Marten retorted; still holding tightly to the detective's arm. "I'm not letting you take her to Scotland Yard or Parkinson's; now get out of here before I cut Poesy lose."

Basil wrenched his arm out of Marten's grasp as Dawson answered. "No you won't my boy, not while I'm here."

Marten frowned; he didn't want to hurt Dawson or Basil…well he didn't want to severely injure Basil. He glowered at the detective who betrayed his sister, while trying to ignore the kind doctor's reply. "You had your chance to help her, but you were just going to let Wolfe and White have their way."

Basil calmly answered. "I couldn't agree with Belladonna or I too would have been confined as insane and/or an accomplice. I felt that the case was too important for me to risk it, especially when I discovered a new clue—"

Marten's felt his temperature rise as he snapped. "That's no excuse!"

Dawson stepped in between Marten and Basil. "Marten." He said sternly. Marten looked down at his friend and listened. "You must understand that none of us wanted Belladonna to be arrested or detained. Basil has made a mistake; he fully realizes this and wants to repair it." He looks passed Marten. Marten realizes Basil had slipped passed him and was near Poesy. He was about to go over, but Dawson held his arm. "Hold on my boy; let him try."

Marten looked at the doctor incredulously. "Try what?"

"To apologize."

* * *

I noticed that Poesy leapt up in excitement, but then growled. I uneasily got up and saw Marten standing in front of the alley entrance with a basset hound. I gasped when I saw it was Toby and that Basil and Dawson were speaking to my brother. As soon as I saw Basil I hid behind one of Poesy's legs. I nervously tugged on my hair. _What is he doing here? Why isn't Dawson with Mia and Nick? Should I run? _I peeked around Poesy's leg and saw Basil walking toward me. I stayed hidden behind Poesy. I was apprehensive, distraught, and excited he was here.

"Belladonna?" he called out timorously.

I hug Poesy's leg as I didn't answer. My loyal canine stood tall and stared at Basil curiously, but made no move to stop him as he walked closer to my hiding place. "Please answer."

I rush over to an overturned teacup and hid behind it; I couldn't face him.

Basil sighed. "I know you're there. Could you just let me see you?"

My lip quivered as I answered. "No, I don't want to see you."

I saw Basil shut his eyes sadly and run a hand through his hair. "Belladonna…will you listen?"

I stayed silent as he continued. "What happened at the party well…I'm…" he groaned in distress and faltered. "I am truly sorry. I should have stopped Wolfe and stood up for you; despite my beliefs. I believed that siding with you would have detained from being able to find the girls…I also couldn't agree with your belief that you were once human. I've been fighting myself on whether you were sane or not; it frightened me that I was so uncertain. But nothing frightened me as much as when I found out about what you were about to do."

I was stunned at the amount of emotion that was in Basil's voice and felt my heart sink as he continued. "Why couldn't you have told me? You should have never made that deal with Ratigan. I swore to protect you Belladonna Rosalie and I will surely carry out that promise with or without your forgiveness. I do pray that you could forgive me though…"

I grasped the locket as I walk out from behind the teacup, but saw Basil wasn't there anymore. Before I could panic; I felt his hands gently touch my shoulders and turn me around. I saw his face was deplorable as he awaited my answer. He finally said. "I'm sorry Belladonna…I'm not sure how an apology will help you forgive me…especially with the poor way I presented it—"

"I forgive you Basil," I hastily answered; I wasn't even sure I meant it when I said it so quickly, but I realized that I honestly couldn't stay upset at Basil. I supposed I cared too much for him or I was a complete fool…

Basil stopped and stuttered. "Wait-what?"

"I forgive you for not believing in me." I smile at his speechless gaze. "Could you forgive me for deceiving you; I was just trying to protect you all and save the girls—"

Basil suddenly embraced me. I was even more stunned than before as he answered. "Belladonna, I am just glad you're safe."

We walked over to Marten and Dawson; Dawson smiled as he saw the familiar way I held Basil's arm. Marten however, had his brows furrowed in suspicion. I hug Dawson as a million questions tumbled out. "Dawson! I'm so sorry about tricking you. Are Nick and Mia safe? Where are they? Who's with them? Did you find out anything—"

Dawson chortled as he patted my back. "Mary is with them; they are safe in Sherlock's study. Basil actually has discovered some shocking news."

I look at Basil impatiently as he answered rapidly. "I discovered that Mister James White is actually James Adam Ratigan; the son of Mr. Adam Ratigan and the widow of Colonel Moriratty… he is Ratigan's half-brother: I discovered that from a fur and claw sample that I roughly attained—"

"That is why you pounded at him!" Dawson interrupted excitedly, but muttered an apology at Basil's irritated gaze.

"Yes…that is one of the reasons why I attacked him; in a surprised state White's claws retracted due to his rat-origin and I was able to get in close contact to retrieve a fur sample. In my lab I was able to discover that White was a hybrid of mouse and rat; though he seemed to have sided with the appearance of a mouse, his similarities to Ratigan are staggering. White's money could supply Ratigan with anything he needed, but before I could make any claims I must hear your side of the story Miss Belladonna."

I was astonished at what Basil discovered and reluctantly told my friends and brother what happened to me with the letters, party, and the trade. I watched as their faces clouded with worry and surprise of how precariously I planned my escape and confrontation.

Everyone stood in silence, until Marten said. "You…you thought that you could have been killed?"

I bit my lip. "It was a possibility, but—"

"But nothing." Marten shook his head at me. "We could have helped you—"

"No. Ratigan would have hurt them if I did. And I would rather die than let that happen." I saw Basil blanch as Dawson stared at me incredulously. I ignore them and asked. "So, what's the plan?"

Basil answered. "We are going to White's office to uncover anything about Ratigan. If we find anything we will pursue it to find the girls." As soon as he said this everyone got onto Toby as Poesy followed them into the unknown.

* * *

James stared at his shattered window and wrung his hands. That was close; too close. He was thankful that Wolfe was too much of a pompous fool to believe in Belladonna. Luckily the mouse was willing to do anything to cover up his botched job of losing Ratigan's 'corpse' as well as get back at Basil. Lestraine finally took his force and left, but he questioned White to no end until their mole, Vincent, managed to convince Lestraine to go searching for the Garrios and a mastiff.

White suddenly heard Padriac enter the room in a hissing frenzy:

"Damn that girl! She ruined it! Damn her tenfold! When I get my claws on her…" Ratigan finally took a deep breath and calmed himself. He then paced the room. "Vincent should be able to keep Scotland Yard off our tails for a while, but I need Bill to move the girls tonight…but it's too soon! Basil—" He suddenly stopped pacing and started to grin. "Ah yes…Basil would soon come back to find some answers."

James paled as he thought about the mad detective finding out anything. "What? If he finds anything—"

"That's what I am hoping for…now where are your receipts for the carpenters and smiths—"

"Why—" James was confused as Ratigan snapped.

"Bring it all here!"

James rushed into his chamber and brought the documents to his brother. Ratigan read them over with a dastardly smile on his face. He picked a few papers out and placed them in a desk drawer. "Lock that drawer and make sure the others are unlocked." He suddenly used a claw to scratch in "_**A Dream Within a Dream". **_

Ratigan threw the rest of the papers into the fire place which burned quickly.

James stared at his brother uneasily. "What are you doing?"

"Basil will search the room for clues and will find the locked drawer—the first drawer that he would believe would hold the clues to finding me and the girls. The title I wrote is a poem he knows well—it is a threat that like the speaker of Poe's poem he will start to lose everything. This realization will lead him to sacrifice himself to me. All of this will deliver Basil right into my paws." Ratigan started to leave as he charmingly chortled. "Now, I must be off to make the preparations for him as well as send off the girls to their train. Farewell James; wish me luck!"

James watched Ratigan leave and sigh. "I don't wish you luck Padriac; I wish you sanity." He left the room while grabbing a bottle of champagne. "As for me, I wish I had sense and a good rest from this nonsense."


	37. Chapter 37: Decode

**Decode- Paramore **

We made it to the mansion and I stare at the place with apprehension. Basil hopped off Toby and motioned us to follow. Basil started to pick the lock of the door. Marten however, nudged Toby over to the broken office window and hopped through. Basil sees, smirks, and follows him. Dawson grabs my hand and we both manage to hop through without cutting ourselves on the shards of broken glass. Marten helps Dawson up as Basil lifts me up. We look around the room curiously. Basil goes over to the fireplace and says to Marten. "Keep a lookout."

Marten sees a glass of champagne and touches the liquid; it was warm. Satisfied that no one has been in the room for a while he pours it out and puts it against the door to listen out. He stays at the door and presses his ear against the glass's bottom. Dawson starts to check the drawers and finds a locked one. I rush over and used one of my hair pins to open it. Dawson reads through the papers as Basil comes over and suddenly stares into the drawer with a pensive look. He suddenly grabbed the papers and read them with a crazed possession. As he analyzed the papers; I notice something at the door that Ratigan had entered and exit through. I crept over and saw it was a paper flower. I picked up the little blossom and knew Cassie had made it. She had been making paper flowers eversince we came to Baker Street. I hear scampering and the door suddenly closed behind me. I turn around to see James quickly lock the door and stare at me with a lethargic smirk on his dark face.

* * *

Dawson had noticed Belladonna wander through the second door of the study, but permitted her since he could still see her through the door. He tried to read the papers Basil had in his paws—but jumped when he heard the door close.

Basil's head snapped up in surprise and he tensed when he didn't see Belladonna in the room. Marten turned around and saw the second door was closed and he raced up to it. He threw himself into the door, but it didn't give away. Basil shoved him away and picked the lock. Marten and Dawson paled as they heard struggling, growling, and shrieking on the other side of the door. Basil clenched his teeth as the lock finally unlocked and he threw the door open. What the three gentlemice saw was a shock. Belladonna was standing over James White, who was bound with his own tie and had a bloodied nose. Marten smirked at Belladonna as she pulled on the tie to tighten it around White's arms. Marten walked over and wrenched White up as Dawson grabbed a chair. He threw White into it as Basil said. "Care to tell us the truth James Moriratty Ratigan?"

James appeared to be intoxicated and glowered at the detective. "I am not telling you a damn thing—"

Basil quickly snatched something off of James' sleeve, causing the mouse-rat to cry out in fear. Basil sneered sarcastically. "Yes, because you apparently have the upper-hand." He peers at the speck of dirt he grabbed. "For someone who doesn't know anything you seem to have plenty of evidence to connect you with Ratigan…" he grins at James. "I wonder what Scotland Yard would think of this?"

James blanched and stuttered. "N-no! Don't—I can't go to prison—"

"Then tell me what I need to know." Growled Basil.

James stares at the others and says. "I don't have to—you have everything you need."

Basil frowned and remembered the carved words in the drawer: _**A Dream Within a Dream. **_It was a poem by human writer Edgar Allen Poe…he remembered:

"O God! Can I not save

One from the pitiless wave?

Is all that we see or seem

But a dream within a dream?"

Ratigan lectured about these lines in class one day and asked his students their interpretation of it. Basil's interpretation of the poem was loss of one's sense of reality, while others claimed the "grains of sands" lost to the waves were people the speaker loved… Basil glared at White and realized that the carving was meant as another threat…either he goes to Ratigan alone or lose everything he still had. Basil peers at his friends and knew his decision; he was going to Ratigan himself: alone.

* * *

We all went back to Baker Street as quickly as possible. I raced through the door and saw Nick and Mia playing chess. Mary was sitting beside them and jumped up with an exclamation of surprise. Mia and Nick tackled me as I hugged them tightly. They then tackled Marten who was able to pick them up and walk with them around the study in a bear-hug. Mary helped me up and gently embraced me. I was so happy to see them all, but seeing Mia and Nick made my heart lurch that Cassie and Olivia weren't with us.

Basil watches the exchange between the Garrios and smiled sadly. he then took the dirt speck and analyzed it: traces of rust and rotting wood. So it was a part of the Tower of London that was falling apart; it was the reconstructed area of the bridge since the decay on White's sleeve showed that the part of the bridge was falling apart and when this happens the humans reconstruct it. He derived from the documents that Ratigan was hiding in the Tower of London; the papers were obviously left for him to find Ratigan. He was going to follow Ratigan's breadcrumbs until the last moment he would change course. He had to shake the others off. He saw supplies were also picked up at a doctor's office: steroids. No doubt White gave them to Ratigan to regain his strength. He looked over at Dawson and the others; he'll send them to the doctor's office and slip away to the bridge. He knew they would be furious with him, but he wasn't going to let Ratigan capture any of them.

* * *

Basil, Dawson, Belladonna, and Marten quickly left to face Ratigan. Mary had sent Mia and Nick up to their rooms. Nick got two makeshift backpacks out from underneath his bed as he told Mia. "These packs have everything we need and they can change into parachutes. This one is yours; the sling shot is in the right pocket."

Mia shouldered the pack and stared at her brother. "We're going after them?"

Nick nodded. "As I was pulling on my nightshirt I saw the steam engine book and realized what the words meant: King's, throw, 12, river, and express! King's Cross station, 12 o'clock express train over the Thames river! I think Ratigan is going to make an escape on the train."

Mia squealed. "But Basil and the others don't know that! They're going to the doctor's—"

"That's why we are going to the train station to apprehend Ratigan." Nick got up and took his sister's hand. "We need to see which train is leaving at midnight and if it's going over the river. Are you with me?"

"Do you even have to ask!" Mia exclaimed as the two snuck out of the house and onto Poesy.


	38. Chapter 38: All About Us

**Author's note: All rights reserved to Disney, Eve Titus, Doyle...well you get the gist. (Sniff) The ending is so close...I hope you all enjoy it! BTW- If you all liked reading this mystery/adventure I also wrote a crossover of Sherlock and NCIS that Ithink you'll enjoy: _The Seeds of Murder. _Thanks for following and reviewing! ;)**

* * *

**All About Us- Tatu**

We continue walking through the crowded streets on Toby. Basil lets out an angry exclamation when all the humans and mice that trotted across the sidewalks. He finally pulls Toby over out of the traffic and told us. "We have to go on foot. Toby stay." We walked on foot while dodging shoes and shoving rodents. I notice Basil hadn't made eye contact with me all night…something was wrong. A cab suddenly stopped to our right and we rushed over. Dawson hopped on and ordered. "To Mousekowitz Doctor's Office if you can please hurry—"

"Alright governor, but I can only take two more passengers; everyone else is bursting to see the doctor and this cab's crowded enough as it is—unless you want to sit with the humans." The cab attendant told us.

Basil motioned me and Marten to go up. "Hurry—there's not a moment to lose."

Marten leapt up quickly. And reached down for me. I stared at Basil who tried to help me up as well. I felt anxious about him. "What about you?"

"I'll follow you on Toby…don't worry Belladonna I'll meet you all there." He gazed at me wistfully and held onto my hand for a moment as Marten pulled me up. He finally lets go and starts off to Toby without a second glance…something was definitely wrong. Basil was lying to me. Why? I suddenly remembered the look in his emerald eyes…like he was seeing me for the last time. He was leaving us to find Ratigan. Basil was sacrificing himself and keeping us away! I saw it in his eyes: it was the look I had at the masquerade…

I tried to get off, but my brother held onto my arm. "What are you doing?" Marten looked down at me in confusion.

"Marten, I'm sorry but you can't follow me this time…" I took my arm from him gently.

Marten's brow furrowed as Dawson asked with concern. "Miss Belladonna, what do you mean?"

"I need to help Basil…but I can't let you two get hurt…" I step back and onto the edge of the cab space as my brother and friend reached out for me. "I need to help Basil find Cassie and Olivia. I'm sorry." I suddenly felt a dart in my pocket, as if it just magically appeared, and I threw it into the horse's rear. I leapt off the cab as soon as the horses started moving in crazed, but fast rate. The cab raced away as Dawson and Marten yelled: "Belladonna!"

I tumbled onto the sidewalk. The fall was terrible. My back broke out in pain as my vision blacked out for a moment…my eyes seemed to be glued shut from the pain as I laid there. I heard Basil's voice over me. "Belladonna! Belladonna wake up!"

I blinked my eyes open as I tried to keep from seeing double and soon my vision cleared and I saw Basil's anxious face glaring down at me. "What do you think you were doing?"

I gaze at him solemnly. "What were _you_ thinking of doing?" I knew his answer as Basil helped me up into a sitting position while he watched me carefully.

I finally said. "Basil, I know you're going to face Ratigan, but I won't let you do it alone—"

"That's not your decision Miss Belladonna." Basil told me gravely.

"It is now." I retorted as he stood up to tower over me:

"No."

I stand up to him and answer. "Yes."

Basil shook his head at me as he snapped. "No confound it all! I will not let you walk into his lair and that is final! Do you understand? Final!"

He tried walking pass me, but I leap in front of him and place my hands on his chest to stop him. "If you think you're going to walk into danger without me you're wrong Basil." I clutch to his coat. " If you're going to die a hero I'm going to fight by your side until the very end."

Basil gaped at me in shock. "Why?"

"I guess you're just too important to me." I told him somberly. "I'm going with you to stop Ratigan…that's the only way to find the girls. He can't stop us both. I trust that you can find them with my help."

Basil closed his eyes in defeat. "Nothing will convince you otherwise I'm sure…"

I hold his hand tightly. "I'm afraid not."

Basil opened his eyes and nodded. He then held my face for a moment in grim silence and then quickly pulls me along to Toby. "Ratigan is hiding out in the reconstructed area of Tower Bridge; most likely the girls will be there…Belladonna," he grasps both of my hands in his paws. "Ratigan will not hesitate to kill you, much less torture you…you are his target. It is imperative that you do everything I tell you to do—even if is to leave me behind. Understand?"

I close my eyes as my head tilts down. "Basil…"

"Belladonna." I open my eyes to see his grave expression. "Cassie and Olivia; their lives will depend on you and if that means you have to leave me to keep them alive and safe then do it."

"Yes Basil." I reluctantly agreed. Basil lets go of my hands and helps me onto Toby. We soon race through the streets of London as storm clouds gathered in the night sky.

* * *

Ratigan quickly walked ahead of Bill, Dan, and Rick into the prison. He saw the two little girls sleeping on the floor. He wrenched open the cell door and motioned for his hench-vermin to grab the girls. The Flaversham girl woke up quickly and struggled madly in Dan's grip as Cassie groggily tried to push away from Rick. Captain Doran was finally there. "Ah Captain, is everyone and everything for Basil?" Ratigan asked.

"Yes sir, just need to send the little brats off to their train." Doran smirked evilly.

Ratigan chortled. "Yes…" he turns to the girls and thugs. "You must excuse me ladies, but Basil is going to visit me in hopes of rescuing you. I unfortunately must deliver the news that his efforts were in vain though…I wished you could be here to see the devastation he would fall into, but how would you catch your train?"

Olivia glowered at Ratigan and snapped. "He'll save us and stop you—"

"I disagree little Flaversham, because you and Miss Garrio will be at the bottom of the Thames before Basil would even make it here."

Cassie squirmed with her ears pressed against her head in anger. "Monster! I hope Poesy eats you!"

Ratigan laughed in amusement. "Take them away."

The thugs dragged the girls out of the cell and Ratigan told his captain. "Be sure that they take the hound with them; I don't want any chance of them being rescued. If Basil does manage to escape I want him to have the guilt of knowing he let those girls fall into a gruesome death."

"Right boss," Doran followed the thugs as Ratigan walked into the main room: the chandelier was alight and all his hench-vermin anxiously waited for him. He looks around as his grin grew.

His cane echoed through the room as he walked passed each animal. "Tonight we will take back London as our own. We will be rightfully feared once more. Tonight we will break the spirit of the oh-so-great mouse detective." At this Ratigan lifted his cane up for all to see and broke it in half. The crowd burst into excited applause and cheers as they watched Ratigan glide over to his chair with ease. Ratigan sat down and grinned: the World's Greatest Criminal Mind was back.


	39. Chapter 39: Requiem for a Train Tower

**Requiem for a Tower- Escala**

Nick and Mia hold onto Poesy as they lumbered into the station. Nick scanned the times and trains as Mia scanned the crowds.

Nick exclaimed. "No! none of these trains are leaving at midnight…"

Mia looked at the board and shrieked. "Nicky! 12 wasn't the time, it was the number. Look! Express train 12 leaving in—oh no ten minutes!" Nick and Mia race on Poesy pass some trains until they made it to #12. Mia and Nick slid off and searched through the crowds of people and animals for Ratigan. Nick suddenly spotted a familiar red bow and felt his mouth go dry as he saw Bill, a Scotland Yard officer, and two other hench vermin escorting Cassie and Olivia onto the train. He jumped off of Poesy as Mia followed. "Look! It's the girls."

Mia's eyes widened. "Let's go!" they froze when they heard something growl behind them. They quickly turned around to see a large hound behind them. Its fur glowed as it snarled at them viciously. Mia screamed at it leaped forward and Nick grabbed his sister to shield her. Poesy let out a growl as she attacked the beast. The hound jumped back and bayed at Poesy as the mastiff stood her ground in front of Mia and Nick; looking for the first time a frightful protector.

* * *

Poesy smelt the burning fumes from her rival and growled dangerously. She smelt that smell before. She smelt it when her littlest master was taken. Her fur bristled as she bared her teeth; she won't let anyone touch her babies! She would rip out the throat of any animal or human that tried to hurt them. The hound wasn't focused and leapt at her throat. Poesy snarled as she bit onto the beast's ear; the smell tasted terrible but she held fast. Her rival shook her off and bounded after her owners. Poesy howled and leapt onto the beast. The hound tumbled with a howl as Poesy bit his throat and shook him. The hound bit her snout in defense. Poesy saw her masters run into the safety of the loud, smoking vehicle. The hound was strong and threw her off, but she kept clawing and biting at the beast until the vehicle was pulling away. Poesy watched and felt scared; her babies were leaving! She tried running after it, but the hound attacked her once again. Poesy limped back and tensed for the fight of her life.

* * *

Mia and Nick raced onto the train as Poesy fought off the beast. Mia was barely able to look back as he heard humans running away from the frightful dog fight. She felt her heart give a frightful tug as she saw her loyal pet fight the hideous hound. Nick started to wheeze as he leapt onto the train and leaned against the wall. He took out a jar and shoved his handkerchief into the contents and puts it to his face. He breathes into it as he willed himself not to fall into another episode: _Not now; I need to save them! Please God not now. _His thoughts ran wild as his throat painfully tightened and he breathed the eucalyptus cream in faster while Mia held onto her brother's arm in fear.

* * *

Basil stopped Toby at the Tower Bridge and jumped off with Belladonna. He turned to his pet. "Home Toby."

Toby whined and nudged his master.

"No." Basil sternly snapped. "Go home now Toby."

Toby's tail drooped as the loyal hound licked his master's face, almost knocking the deer stalker cap off, and sadly wandered off.

Basil sighed as he watched his faithful canine leave, and noticed Belladonna watching him. "I couldn't let him stay; if that beast is around I don't want it to find Toby."

Belladonna grasped his hand. "I know."

Basil turned to her; he should have left her…but she would have followed him and that would place her into even more danger. He was fighting the urge to force her to go back to Baker Street with Toby. He fought against the urge and pulled her along with him to the bridge.

* * *

Toby wanted to stay with his master and master's lady friend…but master ordered him to go home. Toby felt sad and wanted to go back to his master. He was almost back home that he could smell the smoke of human master and human master's friend. He suddenly heard something. Toby stopped and lifted his ear. He heard a distant howl of pain…self-friend's howl! Poesy! He raced down the street and followed the baying he soon smelt the burning smell he couldn't follow before. Toby pushed himself to his limits as he raced into the smoking vehicle place.

* * *

Poesy yowled in pain as the beast bit her leg until she bled. Poesy managed to wrenched herself away, but was barely able to stand on her own four paws. Her rival leapt at her and knocked her over. Poesy laid on her side and struggled to stand as the hound circled her. Poesy then heard a familiar howl as she smelt her companion: Toby! Toby bit down on the hound's back leg, causing it to bay and wrench back to face Toby. Toby growled menacingly as he fought tooth and nail against the beast. He soon raced over to Poesy and protected her from the hound. He won't lose another friend like he lost little-mouse-girl. Poesy soon got up beside him and stood over him protectively; the monster won't hurt her Toby! The two dogs snarled at the hound who shrunk away from them and raced away to the tracks…but didn't see the on-coming train. Toby and Poesy raced out of the station as they heard the head-splitting screeching of the train and the hound's howls. Toby licks at Poesy's wound affectionately as Poesy nuzzled her companion gratefully. They then set out to find someone help their masters.


	40. Chapter 40: A Dangerous Mind

**Authors Note: It's my 40th chapter! Yays! So psyched that I'm finishing up this story. Thanks so much for reviewing and reading. ;.) **

* * *

**A Dangerous Mind- Within Temptation**

Basil and I found a fissure in the reconstructed area of the bridge and crawled through. It was so dark I held onto Basil's paw to keep from stumbling. At times Basil would press me and himself into a corner to avoid being noticed as thugs sauntered through the platforms. We manage to sneak passed them all as we made it to a door. A guard stands before it; a mouse with an eye patch.

Basil recognized the vermin and grabbed a rusted screw at his feet. He tosses it through the corridor to our right. It clucked down the hallway and Basil and I hid in the shadows as the mouse got out his pistol and went to see what the ruckus was. Basil held onto my hand tightly as we flew over to the door. Basil looked through the keyhole and finally opened the door silently. We leap in and shut the door. We look about the room; it was only lit by a small sewer lamp. I see a set of keys next to it and was about to go over to it, but Basil grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I see his face was frightened as he hissed. "No, we need to leave it's a trap—"

I screamed as the lantern crashed and we were plummeted into darkness.

"Congratulations Basil," a voice growled in the darkness. "You've found what you've been searching for." Something suddenly grabbed me and Basil as we were torn apart.

Basil shouted and I heard struggling and then silence. I pathetically squirmed and screamed from my own captor. Lights from a chandelier over us flashed on. I saw that Basil and I were surrounded by rough-looking mice and lizards. I heard a someone slowly clapping and saw Professor Ratigan approach with a mad gleam within his red eyes as his fangs shone with a dastardly smile.

"You're a bit early Basil, and I didn't think you would bring anyone else along when I gave you my little message. But, you never cease to surprise me, do you?" He walks over to me slowly as I cringed in fear as rodents hold my arms. "Well aren't you just a little beauty, like a rose," he gently holds my chin, but I shake my head angrily as I tried to bite him. Ratigan laughs. "Yes, you have thorns don't you Miss Belladonna Rosalie? I've meet your sister who isn't as venomous as you. She's quite a harmless creature, so fragile."

"Where are they!" I leaned toward the Professor as my eyes turned to slits. "Where is my sister?" I wanted to strangle the brute as I felt the fear churn my blood.

"She, along with Miss Flaversham, are catching a train. They're safe for now, but you should worry about yourself." Ratigan grabs me from the thugs and turns me around roughly to face Basil. His clawed fingers started tapping onto my throat.

"Ratigan," growled Basil, who was trying to shake the hench-vermin off his arms.

"Willing to do anything to save her Basil? Is it because that she reminds you of the woman that you couldn't save, and you feel some sort of devotion to keep it from happening again? Hoping that saving her would pay the debt of watching your dear mother die?" Ratigan smiled dangerously as the truth settled in.

Basil's chest heaved with furious breaths as he felt the despair and hatred overwhelm him. He couldn't take his eyes off Belladonna. "Ratigan, let her go,"

"I can't do that old boy—"

"I swear to God, You place one claw on her and I'll kill you! Just let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" He roared. The outburst shocked everyone in the room; including me. I never heard of Basil threatening someone with death; not even Ratigan.

Ratigan frowned, but soon started laughing loudly. "I can't believe this, you've fallen for this woman? Hahaaa, I can't believe the heartless detective fell in love!" The ruffians around us chortled in amusement. I stared at Basil unbelievably as he looked at the ground. Ratigan continued: "You honestly think this lady would love a mouse that keeps falling into the most obvious of traps? Who can't even save himself? The most delusional and foolish detective in Europe! You're just a pathetic school boy trying to avenge his dead mother. You couldn't even stop me as you watched me shoot her. You couldn't save your own mother Basil, and now you can't save Belladonna or I will execute her on the spot! Is that what you want? To relive December 2nd all over again?" Ratigan shoved the gun into my back as I cried out in fear and stared at Basil with bewilderment. _Does he really love me?_

Basil hung his head dejectedly, but didn't deny anything Ratigan said.

"Here are your choices Basil, if you wish to save little Olivia and Cassie, as well as yourself, then you must accept my challenges. If you don't, they will be thrown to their deaths." A strangled cry escaped me when I thought of my baby sister and Olivia. "If you accept the challenge, and win, the girls will go home safely. If you die, well, everyone else does as well. Since we've done enough problem solving, these challenges will be corporal." Ratigan stood superiorly behind me, as he took the gun away from my back.

Basil was silent until he answered in a miserable voice. "You said girls Ratigan…you aren't planning to let her live are you?"

I realized that my life was forfeit when Ratigan purred. "You can't win them all detective Holmice. There **may **be an accident during these challenges, but you should have known that bringing Miss Belladonna along would endanger her. You have no one to blame but yourself for what happens to her."

Basil seemed to collapse within himself.

I cried. "Basil! Please accept the challenge. Please, I don't care what happens to me! You can defeat Ratigan. You need to save them, this is your only chance. Take it!" I was afraid for the girls, for him, and for myself; praying that he would take the challenge and win.

Basil shut his eyes tightly as he choked out. "I can't."

Ratigan frowned. "Very well, I see you two need to think this through," The ruffians began to drag us away as he called. "But don't forget, this challenge is opened to you as well Miss Belladonna. Basil, I suggest you decide quickly on whether to face me or watch her suffer more than she needs to."


	41. Chapter 41: Iridescent

**Iridescent- Linkin Park**

Marten and Dawson held onto the carriage until it stopped. The human cab driver unhooked his horse from the cab to examine him. Dawson and Marten leapt down from the step. Marten grabs Dawson's shoulders. "I need you to go to Scotland Yard and get help! I'm going after Basil and Donna."

"Wait," Dawson holds onto Marten. "We don't even know where they are."

They suddenly heard the howls of a hound and the low barking of a mastiff. Toby and Poesy came over to them and whined; trying to warn them of danger. Marten sees that Basil and Belladonna weren't on Toby and Poesy's leg was bleeding. Dawson went over to his mastiff and patched her up. "She must have broken out of Baker Street and hurt herself."

Marten holds Toby snout to ask. "Toby, do you know where Basil and Donna are?"

Toby nods and sprints back and forth anxiously. Marten hops onto Toby.

Dawson shouts. "I'll go get Lestrade and other agents on Poesy; you go on Toby and send him to us with a message of your location, now hurry lad!"

Marten races out on Toby. They flew through the streets until they stopped at Tower Bridge. Marten scribbles a note about where he was and gave Toby Dawson's hat to sniff. Toby smelt it and went off running to find Dawson. Marten looks at the bridge nervously as storm clouds thundered above him. He moves forward; hoping he wasn't too late.

As soon as he made to the reconstructed area of the bridge; a half of dozen vermin started racing toward him. Looks like he found what he was looking for. Marten fought off the vermin as best as he could and managed to knock four out, but received a black eye in the process. He was ready to take the last two down, but he was suddenly hit from behind and everything went black.

* * *

Captain Doran throws the baton to one of the mice that were still standing. It was a good thing he managed to get the jump on the marten or he would have been pummeled as well. "Oi, you two tie him up and bring him to the Professor, I need to go back to guarding." He watched as the hench-vermin tied up the unconscious marten and start carrying him into their hideout. He then went over to the main room's door and stood guard. He lit a cigar and started smoking with a grin; Holmice and his lady were captured, the girls were on the train, and they just took down one of their strongest enemies. Things were looking good.

* * *

Basil and I were thrown into the cell roughly. I kept my head down until the door closed. I looked over at Basil; whose head was in his hands. "I can't believe he tricked me again." He moaned.

I crawled over to him. "If it weren't for me he wouldn't have…" I felt tears slide down my face. "How are we going to save Cassie and Olivia now?"

Basil didn't answer.

"Basil?"

No answer.

"Basil please, I know you can figure out a way to rescue us. You're the smartest mouse I know." Basil didn't acknowledge me until I grabbed his shoulders. "Basil, if you don't figure out a way to get us out, we will die." I started crying. "I'll never forgive you if you let yourself die here! I've always believed in you. You were my hero when I needed one the most. Basil, I love you!"

Basil stared at me in shock.

I shook him and stated the truth to him. "Basil! I believe in you."

Basil got up and walked away from me to lean his head against the prison's wall. "If you had any sense you would stop believing in me; don't fall in love with something you can't rely on. I had to find that out the hard way…"

"That doesn't change how I feel," I could see he was falling quickly, just like before when Ratigan trapped him. Everything was a hideous déjà vu of the movie.

When Basil didn't answer, I felt the despair rumble inside me. I grabbed a rock on the ground and went over to the prison door lock. No guards were posted as I banged the stone against the metal lock furiously.

"What are you doing?" Basil's eyes were narrowed in shock.

"I need to get out of here! I need to save Cassie and Olivia!" My voice started breaking with emotion as I hammered faster; not caring that my left hand was becoming bruised and scratched. I thought about Cassie as I hammered. "I. Need. To. Keep. Her. Safe!" I bawled as my paw finally dropped the stone. It was useless, I wasn't strong enough…

Basil pulled me away from the door and turned me toward him gently. He saw the look on my face as I muttered. "I can't do this…" I pushed away from him as I clung to the bars to yell: "Ratigan! I accept your challenge! I'll face you!"

Basil grabbed me and covered my mouth. "Are you insane? Belladonna, he will destroy you once he has his claws on you!"

I wrenched away from him. He held onto my arms and made me face him. I barked. "I don't care! The only way he'll let Cassie and Olivia go is if I accept his challenge. It's the only way to give you a chance to get out and find them!"

"He'll kill you Belladonna!" Basil rasped.

"I'm willing to take that chance." I replied calmly.

Basil bayed at me. "I'm not!" He closed his eyes as if he was in pain and murmured. "I can't let you face him…"

"Then be the hero I know you are. Save them! Save us." I begged him.

Basil opened his eyes slowly and stared into space until he smiled.

I felt my spirit lift. "You have a plan."

Basil nodded. "Yes, but do you trust me?"

I placed my hands on either side of his face. "Always."


	42. Chapter 42: Shot in the Dark

**Shot in the dark-Within Temptation**

I watched him go over to the bars and shake them while yelling. "Ratigan! You cowardly rodent! Face me, I accept your challenge!"

I felt a new shudder of fear creep through me. "What are you doing?"

"Giving him what he wants," Basil pulled a small knife out his shoe. "This knife is useless for picking locks or sawing metal. They'll bind your hands with the ropes that the guards carry on their belts. Try to stay off the wooden platforms. I want you to cause as much trouble during these challenges, and when I yell the word 'Rat!', use this knife to cut the ropes and take down the guard. I'll do the rest, just follow my lead." He wraps my fingers around the knife. "Hide this in your sleeve." Basil gently held my face and smiled. "Thank you for having faith in me Belladonna."

Before I could respond, the guards raced up to the cell and opened it. "Come on Holmice, you have a date at death's door."

Basil suddenly kissed the top of my head. I felt a shockwave run through me as the guards tore him from my grasp. I hissed when the other guard wrenched my arms behind my back and tied my hands together with coarse rope. I made sure that the knife stayed concealed in my sleeve as I was shoved through the corridor. Basil was in front of me, being dragged by the guards; a mouse on each of his wiry arms. Captain Doran was ahead of us; leaning against the door and smoking a cigar. He blew smoke into Basil's face, but Basil didn't even flinch from the putrid smoke. "Well, well, I heard you've accepted the Professor's challenge. You must have a death wish Basil."

"I know that Ratigan certainly does if he's so willing to face me." Basil saucily replied.

Captain Doran raised his eyebrows. "Your ego is gonna kill you one day Basil Holmice, if that mouth doesn't do it first."

"And your flaw is that you stupidly underestimate others because of your lack of question that is similar to a blind mutt—oof" Doran punched Basil in the stomach.

Doran laughed. "That's rich, coming from the detective that ran right into this trap a second time."

I roared. "Leave him alone!"

Doran went up to me to grab my face. I winced as he said. "Why the hell did you bring the frail?"

"The Professor said we should bring her as an audience." Answered the guard holding me.

Doran checked me out and smirked. "How about you leave her with me? She doesn't need to see the Professor beat the crap out of Holmice here. Besides," he squeezed my face. "I could use some fun."

Basil growled. "Doran, if you touch her, you've signed your death warrant." I saw that he meant every word.

Doran turned to Basil. "Mad that I might spoil your property Basil? Don't worry, you'll be dead in a few minutes. So she's my girl no—YAOOOOWWWW!"

I bit Doran's hand hard and spat out his grime in disgust while saying: "I ain't your girl,"

Doran was about to strike me, when a voice barked. "Captain Doran!"

Doran froze and turned toward Ratigan who was glaring at him:

"What are you doing?"

Captain Doran grumbled. "The detective accepted your challenge—"

"So why didn't you bring them in?" hissed Ratigan impatiently.

"I didn't think that you needed the girl—"

Ratigan struck Doran while shouting. "That's right, you didn't think, now get them in here!" I stared in fear; Ratigan had changed drastically since I've saw him. He was harsher; the gentleman was gone and the violent madness had taken over: he was feral.

Doran rubbed his cheek in humiliation as the guards brought us into the room. Ratigan glared at us happily as his gaze rested on Basil. "I'm so glad you've accepted my challenge Basil,"

Basil simply glowered at Ratigan. "What is the challenge Ratigan?"

Ratigan leered. "Why, it's completely up to you."

Basil thought a moment and answered. "A duel of revolvers."

Ratigan shrugged merrily. "A bit old-fashioned, but still dramatic. Oh, if you don't mind, we have another audience member to watch our little duel." Ratigan snapped his fingers as his thugs burst through the other door. Marten was dragged in as he struggled in the ropes that constricted his arms.

"Marten!" I gasped in horror.

Marten had a black eye and smiled ruefully at his sister. "Sorry Belladonna, but anywhere you go, I go too."

He was shoved next to me, as I felt panic constrict my nerves that my little brother was now in harm's way right beside me. The guards that held Basil threw him to the ground as Doran walked in with two revolvers and gave one to Ratigan and tossed the other to Basil. Basil stiffly walked over to Ratigan and cocked the gun while snarling:

"Do you have no end to your thirst of blood Padriac Ratigan?"

Ratigan chortled. "Never, Basil Holmice, not until I've broken you…even if I have to kill all of the mice in London I won't stop until I've won."

The cold words terrified my brother and me.

Basil sighed. "Then I have no choice, but to kill you."

Ratigan simply cackled as he and Basil turned their backs to each other rigidly.

I didn't have to pretend to thrash in distress and yell. "No! Don't do it! I'm begging you both, please!" The guard cuffed me in the back of the head as Marten cursed him; earning a cuff himself. I yelled obscenities at the ruffian, the other thugs, and Ratigan. The guard finally placed a hand over my mouth to quiet me.

Doran counted off the steps that Ratigan and Basil strode away from each other.

"One…" I struggled furiously, while fighting against the instinct to cut my bonds.

"Two…"

Marten shouted out desperately: "Basil, don't!"

"Three!"

Revolvers ready, the two masterminds flung their bodies around and made their definite shots. Basil's shot whizzed passed Ratigan, but Ratigan's shot hit its target. Basil's body lurched to the left as a bullet buried itself into his shoulder.

My screams were muffled as Marten cried. "NOOOOO!"

We watched in utter terror as our hero, our friend, fell to the ground as blood stained his inverness coat.

Ratigan cackled madly. "Yes!"

I bit the hand over my mouth to shriek. "Ratigan! You monster!"

Ratigan glided over to me lifted my chin with the revolver's barrel. "I can have you join him my dear."

Marten growled. "Go to hell! You ghastly ra-"

Ratigan's red eyes flashed at him as he pointed the gun in Marten's anguished face.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed this so far-**

**Younger brother runs in: "Hold it hold everything!"**

**"What are you doing here! I'm writing my author's note-"**

**"No! You are not! I can't believe you've killed Basil! Your fans will hate you forever! I already hate you!"**

**"Calm down, the story is far from over..."**

**"You killed the title character; of course it's over!"**

**"I never wrote nor said I killed him."**

**"So he's going to be ok?" Author grimaces. "Aw man he's going to die, but wait, Dawson's on the way so maybe-"**

**"Will you leave so I can finish this?"**

**"Well sooorry, I'm just concerned about Basil. And what about Nick? He's having another attack! And are the girls going to be okay? You must tell me!"**

**"That's it." Author pushes brother out her room and locks the door. "Sorry about that, I'll try to update soon, thank you all for reading and being so patient with me. Please review. BtW I don't own Disney, Eve Titus, well you all know the gist..." :D**


	43. Chapter 43: Solemn Hour

**Solemn Hour- Within Temptation**

"Ratigan!" Basil sat against the wall and held his bleeding wound as he bellowed. "Don't touch them! We still have more challenges to complete." Basil got out a handkerchief and painfully made a tourniquet to wad up the injury. He then slowly stood up and grasped his shoulder as he glowered at his enemy. Marten and I stared at Basil in awe as he snapped. "Come on you cowardly fiend, are you so afraid of me that you can only fight the defenseless? Because if you are, if you hurt them, I won't rest until I've hunt you down and end you."

Ratigan had a gleam in his eye as he gave Doran his revolver. He then grabbed me by the neck. Marten shouted out and struggled as Basil took a step forward, but stopped when Ratigan tightened his grip. I felt his claws scrape against my throat as I choked out breaths. "Very well, but remember what I said about accidents old boy?"

Basil clenched his fists. "Ratigan!" he points the revolver at his own head. "Put her down or the game is over."

I gaped at Basil in fear. Ratigan growled and threw me aside. "Very well, swords!" I shakily stood up as Marten watched me in concern.

Ratigan grabbed a broad sword, as Basil flung the revolver aside to pick up a rapier. Ratigan sniggered. "You really are a fool; you're willing to throw away your life for someone who's going to be killed anyway. Also, don't you know a rapier is no match for a broad sword? I've taught you better than that Basil!"

"Have you now?" Basil gritted his teeth as the pain in his shoulder took its toll. Ratigan made the first move; thrusting the broad sword into Basil's midsection. Basil parried the stab and thrust back. The swords flashed and crashed like the lightning and thunder that battled outside.

I made sure I was on the metal lining of the floor and motioned Marten to stand next to me. Marten complied, and made it look like he was simply shifting to watch the fight.

Ratigan cackled. "Don't worry Basil, I won't kill you until you watch your friends die. I was going to let them die quickly, but now I think I let them suffer a bit longer."

Basil growled. "I shouldn't expect anything less from a sinister, murderous sewer rat!"

Ratigan's eyes glowed with blood lust and fury as he yelled. "I am not a RAT!"

I managed to slice off the last of the rope as I spun around and punched the guard behind me into unconsciousness. I then cut off Marten's bonds, who in turn grabbed two ruffian's heads and bashed them together. Ratigan howled in anger at our escape, but Basil blocked his path; making sure to stand on the metal lining. Ratigan's sword bashed into Basil's with so much force Basil fell to the ground. Ratigan raised his sword to slice Basil in two. Marten, however, grabbed a sword and blocked Ratigan's swing. I watched Marten's and Ratigan's arms shake from the weight of each other's strength. Marten glared at Raitgan as he heaved; throwing the professor back. "Guess what you dirty Rat, before, all I could was watch you hurt my friend and threaten my family. That really pissed me off, especially since I was so helpless, but now I have a sword too!"

Marten and Ratigan were locked in combat, while I was dodging bullets and swings from on-coming thugs. Basil was busy fighting six thugs off, when I noticed a lizard aiming his revolver at my detective. I raced up with my knife and sliced the fiend's hand. The lizard yowled as his gun and trigger finger fell to the ground as he ran away from me. When I sliced a lizard's finger off, someone grabbed my hair from behind and threw me down. It was Captain Doran; who looked furious. He pointed his revolver at my forehead. "Say goodnight bitch—"

He suddenly halted when we heard a resounding "BANG". I shrieked as Captain Doran fell back. I got up in time to see Basil holding his once-discarded revolver, which was smoking from its recent shot. Marten looked at Basil and me for a moment, and in that moment, Ratigan took the opportunity to slice Marten's arm. Marten let out a shout of pain as blood sprayed out of his wound. He jumped away from Ratigan's next blow, while trying to hold the blood seeping through his fingers. I screamed in horror as I tried to race over to my brother. Basil made it there first, with his rapier, and sliced Ratigan's leg. Ratigan bellowed "Kill them you fools!" to his remaining hench-vermin, as he swung the sword toward Basil. I suddenly heard the strained creaking of metal. I looked up at the chandelier and noticed it was slowly falling apart from its chain, which had a link being stretched apart from a break. Basil must have purposely shot at the link during the duel to damage it and send the chandelier down. Remembering Basil's advice I jump onto some metal lining as the chandelier crashed down. As soon as it hit the floor; the wood planks cracked and splintered into a million pieces that fell; taking the thugs with it. The rodents and reptiles yelled in surprise as they fell with the floor to the cold river below them. I noticed the wood was rotted by termite holes and I saw Basil was holding my brother up on a metal ledge. Ratigan watched the whole event from a metal bar and snarled. He leaped toward the door with one powerful bound and rushed through it.

Basil shouted. "Follow that fiend!"

I grab a discarded gun from the metal floor panel, while pocketing my knife and ran out the door.

* * *

Marten stumbled to the door with the revolver; ready to shoot down the henchmen that raced toward him. Basil went after Ratigan and Belladonna, so it was time for him to hold off the rest of the thugs. Counting to three, he opened the door and pointed the gun in the face of a mouse who cursed: "Dammit, it's me you dolt!"

"Lestraine?" Marten sighed in relief as he felt the vertigo hit.

Lestraine caught him before he hit the floor. "Hold on lad, cripes you lost a lot of blood. We better get you on the boat," Lestraine let Marten lean against him. "Where the hell is Basil?"

"He went after Belladonna and Ratigan…" Marten pointed over the shattered floor to the door.

"No way we'll be able to get over there without falling, we'd better take the boat south to head them off. Come on boy, we found Cassie and Olivia, or rather your brother and sister did."

"What?" Marten felt panicked when he heard Nick and Mia went out of the house again.

"The tikes found and rescued the girls off a train, they're all fine, but they destroyed the first class train section with an explosion—"

"What!" Marten felt like he was going to faint.

"Alright enough chatter, we need to bandage you up hero," Lestraine took his agents and the young marten to the boat; where his brother and sisters anxiously waited for him.

* * *

**Author's note- Oh the adventure! I'm-**

**Brother kicks door open and races in. "Yes! He's alive! I knew it."**

**"No you didn't." **

**"Of course I did; it's a _Disney_ fanfiction: no one dies." **

**"Don't be too sure..."**

**"What was that?"**

**"I was trying to be mysterious."**

**"Well you failed sis."**

**"Why are you here?"**

**"Well, the part with Marten: what was that? I mean, what happened? Basil went after Donna; when? And what is this about the girls being saved and Scotland Yard showing up-"**

**"The chapter about the young Garrios' rescue is next. Well it should be if you'll let me write it!"**

**"Ha. That's funny; you think I'm leaving. This is the greatest climax of the story!" Brother sits next to author. "Ooh look you have a review."**

**Author rolls eyes. "This is going to take a while...Well you know I don't own any of this-"**

**"Yeah they know; now start typing up that next chapter!"**


	44. Chapter 44: Epic Score!

**Beethoven Virus Theme Song (violin version)**

Nick managed to get his breathing back to normal and Mia helps him up. He tightens the straps of the backpack as he tells Mia. "Okay; you're the fastest runner and best fighter, so I need you to be the distraction. Sling a shot at all of the hench-vermin and run as fast as possible to keep them busy. I'm going to get the girls back over here; when you lose all of them meet us here."

"Gotcha'." Mia nodded as she got out the sling shot. They crept through the empty mouse compartments up to first class. They heard the hench-vermin talking:

"So when do we get to the Thames?"

"Not long now Bill,"

"So who's throwing who Vincent? I want to toss the tiny one—I can't put too much strain on my arms after lifting that paint can!"

Nick's jaw dropped in horror as Mia glared at the door; placing a sharp rock in the sling.

"I honestly don't care Dan, as long as they hit the river or rocks like Ratigan commanded; don't look so nervous Bill, why do you think Ratigan sent me along? With a Scotland Yard agent you'll be safe."

Mia motions Nick to hide and he ducks into some vacant seats. Mia squares her shoulders and kicks the door open.

"What the—" Bill started to say as a rock flew into his eye. "Ouch!"

Vincents yells. "Get her!" He was hit in the nose with the second pebble as Bill raced toward her. Mia runs through the door as Bill and Vincent pursue her.

Nick runs into the compartment and sees Olivia and Cassie. The girls gasp in relief. "Nick!"

Nick froze when he saw Dan crack his knuckles and walked toward him. "Well, looks like we have someone else to toss overboard. Any last words boy?"

Nick thought of only one thing and decided it was his best chance.

"Yes…FALCON PUNCH!" Nick delivered a flacon punch into the mouse's face. He then completed a round house kick into the brute's stomach. Nick then grabs a suitcase and throws it onto Dan; knocking him down and out. Cassie runs up to her brother and into his arms. "Nick! I knew Mia and you would rescue us!"

Olivia hugs Nick as well. "I'm so glad to see you! But where are the others?"

"No time to explain, we got to go." Nick takes Cassie and Olivia's hands and races them out of the compartment.

Mia runs through the compartments and leapt into some seats. Bill runs over and peaks into the seats. "No use running girlie—OWW" Mia got a great shot, since Bill was leaning over the seats and couldn't reach her. She jumps over seats as Vincent tries to grab her. She leaps off the back of one compartment chair and lands on all fours. When she hears Vincent running up; she kicks her leg in the air. Her foot makes contact with Vincent's stomach and he falls to the ground in pain. Mia continues running until she runs into a private compartment, but blows a raspberry at Bill for good show. "Nah nah!"

Bill sees the girl run into a compartment that had its own sliding door. He runs in; knowing the girl was trapped, but when he goes in the girl wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Mia hides in the luggage nets above Bill. She pockets the sling shot and positions herself in the net. Mia jumps out of the net while yelling: "Banzai sucker!"

She lands onto the surprised lizard and knocks him the ground. When she runs out the door she slides the door onto Bill; knocking him into unconsciousness. Vincent suddenly appears and growls. "Get over here!"

Mia squeaked. "Yikes!" as she ran into the kitchen. Vincent follows her and slams the door behind him. Mia stood before him with big, innocent eyes in a wonderful puppy-dog-pout and hands behind her back.

"Oh, don't even start girl! That little 'I'm sorry' expression didn't help your friends; it won't help you." Vincent walked up to her to grab her.

"Oh I am sorry that you think I'm some cutsie girl who is just gonna give up…as well as this!" Mia brings out the frying pan behind her back and whops Vincent over the head with it. Vincent passes out with a groan. She was about to run out, but stopped when she saw the kitchen oven and stove: it was all gas lighted. She then saw a covered lantern that was lit on the table and smirked. She started turning the gas on everything; full blast. She then tied a string to the lantern and let it trail behind her as she ran out. She met everyone in the hallway. She gave Nick the string to hold. "Don't tug it; I have a plan." She picks up her sister and kisses her and then hugs Olivia. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Not for long!" Dan was right behind them with Bill. The children tried to run into the kitchen, but Vincent blocked their path with an angry scowl on his face. Bill and Dan went over to Vincent and the three hench-vermin glared at the children. Mia grabs the string from her brother as Nick stood in front of the girls and keeps them behind him.

Vincent grinned. "Well, I think we are right over the Thames by now. Right boys?"

His accomplices laugh and nod. Vincent gets out a revolver and points at the children. "Now get back into the compartment!"

"You don't scare us!" Cassie yelled. Olivia nodded, but placed her hands on Cassie's shoulders as a precaution.

Nick squared his shoulders and raised his fists. "You have to go through me if you want these girls."

Mia looked at her string and realized that the thugs didn't notice it yet. She then says. "We should listen to them Nicky."

Nick and the girls stare at her incredulously as the criminals laugh. "Well I'll be a duck's uncle; the crazy one is talking sense."

"Mia?" Olivia asks.

"Trust me," Mia tells them. Nick finally nods as he takes Cassie's hand. Olivia grasps Mia's as they back away from the hench-vermin and into the compartment.

"So which one of you brats want to go first?" Dan asks.

Mia smirks. "I pick…none of the above!" she kicks the door closed and locks it. The thugs yell and bang on the door. "Nick! You said these are parachutes." She points to her backpack he made.

"Yeah, they also have buckles to hold a second person—"

"Great! We need to make a jump while we're still over the river." Mia starts clipping Cassie to herself, while Nick does the same with Olivia.

"That's your plan?" Nick panics as he heard the brutes hammer against the door.

"Partially; we're going out with a bang! I tied a string to a lantern in the kitchen, which I filled with gas from the stoves and ovens. When I pull on the string; the explosion will distract the thugs so we can jump and the force will get us away from the train's wind pull." Mia explains all of this as she opens the window.

Nick exclaimed. "Mia that's—"

"Reckless, stupid, irresponsible?" Mia listed off possible answers.

"Brilliant!" Nick told her excitedly.

"Yes, you're just like Basil!" Olivia agreed.

Cassie giggled. "Let's do it!"

Mia smiled as she climbed onto the window sill with Nick. The wind outside tore at them as they gazed down the train at the great height they were at as well as the massive river. Nick grasps Mia's hand as he held onto the window. Cassie grabs Olivia's hand as well. "Alright, on my count." Mia shouted to her friend and siblings.

"One…" Mia held onto the string tightly; hoping her plan would work.

"Two—" The door suddenly burst open as the thugs ran in.

"Three!" Mia yelled as she tugged on the string.

The explosion burst from the kitchen and through the windows to their right.

"Jump!" Mia shouted.

The children leapt forth as the force of the explosion pushed them away from the train. Mia heard Cassie screaming with excitement as they fell through the sky and the wind rushed around them in the night. Nick holds onto Olivia who was laughing breathlessly. He counted inside his head for the right time to release the chute. He finally pulls the tab as he shouts to his sisters. "Chutes!"

They all pulled their parachutes out; and the chutes took in the wind and they started floating over the Thames. Every child laughed in glee as they drifted through the night sky. "Best rescue ever!" Olivia cheered.

Cassie squealed happily. "We're flying!"

Mia smiled as she held onto her baby sister. "Nick you're a genius!" she hollered.

"It runs in the family!" he shouts over to her.

They soon neared the shore, but they were still over the water and they started to land. "Unclip!" Nick cries. He unclips himself and Olivia as they fell into the river.

Nick treads the water easily, but Olivia thrashed as she shrieked. "I can't swim!"

Nick swims over to her quickly and gets her. _Why do people mention this when they are in the water and not before! _He gets her and swims toward the shore.

Mia was having a harder time unclipping herself from the parachute and unclips Cassie instead. Her baby sister splashed into the river, but was swimming fine. Mia lands in the water with her chute and tries to tread the water, but the parachute was pulling her down.

Cassie tries to swim over to her sister to help, but Mia cries. "No Cassie! You can't carry me by yourself or you'll be dragged down. Swim to shore—"

"Mia!" Cassie whimpered as she tried to grab one of her sister's flailing arms.

"Go before you can't tread anymore. I'll be okay." Mia gives her sister a reassuring smile.

Cassie nods and swims to shore. Mia tries taking off the straps, but they were too tight. Her head soon goes underneath the water as she continued to sink. Mia thrashes at the chute, but couldn't hold her breath anymore. Soon, water started penetrating her lungs as she blacked out.

Cassie scrambles onto the shore and sees Nick had to swim Olivia to shore. When Cassie turns around to look for Mia; her sister was nowhere to be seen.

Cassie screamed. "Nick! Mia's chute dragged her down!"

Nick looked over at the river and leapt back in while shouting. "Livy, stay with Cassie!" Nick swam through the water as hard as he could and dove underneath the murk. He manages to see a small floating shape under the water. It was Mia! Her chute was sinking with her. Nick swam over and saw that Mia's eyes were closed her mouth was open. Nick ripped at the straps frantically, but to no avail. He needed help… a crazy thought came to his head and he grabbed Mia and held her while shouting underwater:

"Abra Cadabra!"

There suddenly millions of bubbles around his feet and like a Jacuzzi jet; he was then shot through the water and onto the shore in less than a minute. He coughs out some water, but sees to his horror that Mia was lying next to him and still unconscious.

Nick was terrified; he didn't know CPR! He shook Mia. "Come on Mia; wake up!"

Mia remained still and Nick was too afraid to check her pulse.

Cassie runs up to Mia and holds her hand. "Mia! Nick why isn't she waking up?"

Nick shook his head in disbelief as he shouted to his sister. "Mia! Come on! You're the strong one, so fight this. You've always been a fighter, so just listen to me for once. Wake up!" Nick started crying as Mia's eyes remained closed. Olivia hugged Cassie as she cried silently. "Mia! We need you. I don't care how annoying you get; I'll let you call me Nicky all you want if you'll just open your eyes! Please Mia, I know I was mean to you. It was because you're my sister and I was jealous of your strength and bravery how you never back down in a fight or give up. So don't give up now!" Nick started sobbing with Cassie when Mia stayed still.

All of a sudden; Mia started coughing and vomited a bunch of water out. She wheezed with a smile. "Are you really jealous Nicky?"

Nick hugged his sister and laughed. They then embraced Cassie and finally tackled Olivia in a bear hug. They soon started telling each other of what happened and how they found each other. Olivia then described their imprisonment and Ratigan's evil plot against Basil and Belladonna. "We got to help them!" Mia leapt up.

Olivia stood up with Mia as she helped Nick and Cassie up. "Then we should go get Scotland Yard."

Nick looked around the shore and pointed to some distant lights. "That must be a dock over there. We need to go over to it and we'll be able to get a cab or a telegram over to Scotland Yard."

The mice children trudged over to the dock as quickly as possible. They suddenly heard a low bark and froze. Mia hugs Olivia in fear as Nick searches around; hoping it wasn't the hound. Cassie suddenly took off running in a fit of excitement: "Poesy!"

A large dog was on the dock, and she leapt down and rushed over to Cassie.

Poesy covered the little girl with dog kisses. Toby suddenly races over and licks Olivia happily. Soon all four children were covered in drool. The kids patted their loyal canines and jumped on their backs to go over to the dock. The children see Dawson and Mary with some Scotland Yard agents; about to board a miniature steamboat. The children cheered as they raced over to their friends: "Dawson! Mary!"

Mary and Dawson rushed over to the children and embraced them. Mary held onto Mia and Nick as Dawson held Olivia and Cassie, and soon switched.

The mice then scolded Mia and Nick for running away again, but also hugged them a second time in gratitude. Olivia held onto Dawson as Mary held Cassie, while Nick and Mia told them and the agents about Ratigan. At this; they all got onto the boat and headed toward Tower Bridge. They all held onto the faith that Basil's wit, Marten's strength, and Belladonna's luck was working against Ratigan. They also hoped their friends were safe.


	45. Chapter 45: Whisper

**Author's note: (more like brother's note):**

**Brother stares at the chapter: "What is wrong with you?"**

**"What? I thought you said it was intense." Author glares at brother.**

**"Intensely graphic-I'm going to have nightmares now."**

**"There's a reason why it's rated T..."**

**"Why must you torture your characters!" Brother waves his hands in the air.**

**"You know my saying: there can be no victory without toil."**

**"In this case there can be no survival without torture."**

**"Stop scaring my readers!"**

**"Don't worry this chapter will do it without my commentary."**

**"Ugh, it's not that bad-I wanted to make it realistic, but don't worry-"**

**"Yeah, yeah, it's not over yet-well the story isn't. I don't know about the character B-"**

**Author tackles brother: "Be quiet! Let them read the chapter!"**

**Brother puts author in a arm-bar. "Fine then."**

* * *

**Whisper-Evanescence**

I raced after Ratigan; closely following him. I wasn't going to let him get away; I wasn't going to let him hurt anyone else. I fired a shot at him, which he quickly dodged as he climbed up the flight of stair-like platforms. When I followed him outside I realized we were on the reconstructed area of the Tower Bridge. I looked around for Ratigan who seemed to have disappeared. I raise my revolver and scan the bridge as rain ran down the structure like a water fall. Thunder flashed dangerously close to me; blinding me. That was when I felt a sharp blow being thrown into my back. I screamed in pain and shock as I tumbled against the hard metal of the bridge; dropping the gun which flew off the edge. I scramble for the knife I shoved into my pocket. Ratigan hissed as he towered over me:

"I'll enjoy tearing you apart and seeing the look on Basil's face when he finds you." He kicked me in the stomach as I held fast to my knife while the breath was knocked out of me. When he kicked me a second time there was a resounding crack. I bawled as felt the agonizing pain of a rib breaking. When he tried to kick me a third time I stabbed my knife into his leg. Howling, Ratigan wrenched me up and threw me against a bar. More ribs cracked. I got up and slashed at his arm in defense; trying to fight against the pain.

Ratigan leapt away and kept his distance as he crawled around me on all fours. My voice shook as I tried to bring him back to a humane being. "Why? Why do you do this? What made you into this?"

Ratigan howled. "Fool! Mice made me into what I am; by their prejudices I became something unstoppable; I have become a king of rodents—"

"No. You've become a monster." I suddenly see the door I entered through and a thin shadow racing up the stairs. My heart froze when I realized it was Basil. I couldn't let Ratigan notice him: "You could have been something better than what they made you…you're brilliant and a gentleman—"

Ratigan crouched; about to pounce. "Last I heard…I was a RAT!" he leapt at me as I lunged away.

I saw Basil nearing the doorway as I shrieked. "Don't!"

Ratigan swiveled his head toward the door and bared his teeth. I gasped when I realized I gave Basil away. I can't let Ratigan face him. I saw a net holding wooden planks that swayed in the gale above the mouse door. I noticed the rope was worn from the numerous storms and was only a leap away. I leapt onto the rope and sawed at it quickly. Ratigan already started racing toward the door. I tried to cut it, but it was barely fraying. Suddenly, the rope started to burn and finally fell apart. I jumped back and screamed. "Basil! Get Back!"

Basil was in the door way and saw the debris falling; he hurdled himself back as Ratigan tried to slice at him. Ratigan saw the debris and narrowly escaped it. I panted in relief and terror as I realized that I did want I needed; I kept Basil safe, but locked myself on the bridge with Ratigan. I heard Basil crying out my name and I closed my eyes in regret. _Forgive me Basil…but I can't let Ratigan hurt you again. _I opened them to see Ratigan hyperventilating in fury.

"It's just you and me Ratigan; I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else." My voice wavered as I continued. "Do your worst." I readied myself as Ratigan attacked me.

* * *

Basil couldn't believe Belladonna brought down the debris to block the entrance; he could barely see her and Ratigan. He screamed: "Belladonna! Belladonna!" he couldn't squeeze through the debris and could hear her talking to Ratigan. He felt fear constrict him as he heard Ratigan's feral growling and her cries. He got out a match and started burning away the planks in front of him; he needed to get to her.

* * *

Growling, Ratigan slashed me with his own claws across my side. I stabbed his hand with cry making him slit my arm and then my face. I fell to my knees losing my knife as well as part of vision, which flashed with so much white light that I wondered if it was lightning. The wounds throbbed out fresh blood that was washed away by the rain. Ratigan raked his claws across my back. I shrieked as I heard my flesh rip as he dug the claws into the soft tissue of my shoulders. He picked me and threw me down; making more ribs splinter and break. I blinked up at the sky as the rain splashed down on me. I panted out bloody breaths as the pain started to torture my mind and body.

Ratigan loomed over me with a dark smile. "Any last words my dear?" he roared like a monster.

I weakly glared at him. "I'll die before I let you hurt anyone else you diseased rat, if Basil—(gasp) doesn't stop you first…"

Ratigan snarled. "Then you will die quite soon—"

"No! I'm not finished. I use to be afraid of you and I was until I realized that you were just a coward given power he stupidly flaunted—"

"You are finished!" Ratigan shook me.

"No, I'm not, I'm still breathing Ratigan. And that is enough. As long as I'm alive I will stop you. I won't let you win—"

"I have won!"

"No, you never will… because you will never be able to take victory away from a hero. Basil will never lose…to a rat who was a monster…of his own creation…"

"SHUT UP!" Ratigan screamed as his claws dug into my arms. I felt the needle-sharp claws break the through the skin and fur with a sharp sting.

"Never, I will keep fighting to protect… I will fight you whether you want to or not… I won't let you end this story. I am still breathing!" I found the knife next to me and stabbed Ratigan in the gut. Ratigan jumped away with a gurgling shriek and pulled out the dagger and raised it to stab me.

* * *

Basil batted the flames down with his inverness; the fire managed to eat away the wood to point he could now fit through. When he managed to kill the fire; he started climbing through; ignoring the burns and splinters that assaulted his skin. When he made it outside; the wind and rain pelted him. He vainly searched for her and suddenly saw Ratigan stumbling back from her. He started sprinting toward them instinctively. As soon as he saw Ratigan raise the knife he tackled him with all of his strength.

* * *

Basil suddenly tackled him with a yell. Ratigan dropped the bloody dagger which clanged off the bridge. Basil threw his intricate and resilient blows at Ratigan. Ratigan wildly sliced at his foe with his claws. Basil fell to the ground and slid until he was right in front of me. He stared at me in horror. He looked as though he was going to give up until I whispered. "I believe in you…"

Basil closed his eyes and stood up and faced Ratigan. When he opened his eyes there was the old green fire that flared and refused to die. "Ratigan, it'll take a lot more to take me down…and you'll be insane if you think you could escape me this time."

Ratigan cackled. "Amazing Basil, I remembered how you simply took the blows I gave you at Big Ben. You were willing to face the end so easily. Why do you fight now?"

Basil glared at his enemy as he felt hate and adrenaline boil in his blood. "Because that will be too easy, I can't rest until you are punished for every harm you've caused, every life you took, and every person you've hurt! I won't let you touch her Padriac, I won't let her share the same fate you've given to my mother. I won't let you get away again!" Basil leapt forward as he and Ratigan attacked each other. I noticed there was a gun where Basil was lying. Knowing what it meant, I grabbed the weapon and aimed it at Ratigan. I couldn't get a clear shot since Basil and Ratigan were neck and neck in battle. My mind screamed at me to fire, but my heart begged me not to. I shot a warning shot at Ratigan to get his attention.

* * *

Basil threw a few crosses as he tried to dodge Ratigan's bone-crushing swipes. He then kicked the rat's knee; hearing a sickening crack of the joint rupturing and bones resettling. Ratigan howled as he lurched into his injured knee. Basil took his chance and leapt onto his enemy's back and held his thick neck in a chocker hold. _Shoot him Belladonna! Just take the shot._ He was astonished when the bullet flew passed them harmlessly. Basil grimaced when he saw that Belladonna purposely missed. _No! Don't worry about me! Shoot him! _He tried to hold onto Ratigan, but the monster threw him off.

* * *

As soon as the shot split through the air, Ratigan glowered at me and threw Basil off him and raced toward me on all fours. Basil jumped back up and threw himself at Ratigan; causing both of them to fall off the side. I listened as Ratigan screamed while falling to his death. I saw Basil still held onto the bridge and managed to pull himself up. He stared down off the edge with a hollow look. I let my body go limp in relief and let the gun slowly slip from my numb fingers. Basil then ran over to me and fell to his knees when he saw my state. He ripped off his vest and tore it into strips to wrap around my scars. I whimpered when he checked my ribs. Basil didn't look at me as he bandaged me.

"I'm going to die…" I stared at him sadly.

Basil's shoulders shook as he shredded more bandages. "No, I won't let that happen. I promised you I would keep you…safe." His voice broke as he uttered the last word.

"You have to promise me something else now…promise me you'll take care of them." I clutched his hand tightly; wishing I could feel his grasp.

"Belladonna…"

I gasped out the rest of the promise. "Let them know that I loved them and tried to stay alive…for them…"

"Then stay alive!" Basil shouted at me.

I felt a tear roll down my face as I stared at him. "I'm trying…"

Basil shook his head slowly. "Please, Belladonna, you just can't—"

My lids started closing as I gasped. "You've always been my hero, now you need to be theirs…I wish I could…we could…" I felt my body growing weaker each second as the edges of vision faded. I tried to keep my gaze fixed on Basil's as my heart laboriously tried to complete another heartbeat as I tried to breathe another breath.

* * *

**"Belllaaaaaaa!" brother cries. "Not Belladonna!"**

**Author sighs: "Don't get tears on my laptop."**

**"I'm not seriously crying you know."**

**"So are you going to leave?"**

**"No! I need to read what happens next!"**

**"You already know what's happening next!"**

**"I do, but they don't!" Brother points to the screen.**

**Sighs. "Can't you just go read my other story..."**

**"Not until you upload your next chapter: I want to see a Gibbs vs Sherlock brawl!"**

**"No one knows what you're talking about and you're spoiling my other story!" Author throws her hat at brother.**

**"Hey, don't make me bring the girls in here!" Brother gets up to go over to the door.**

**"No! You bring our sisters in here they'll never let me finish typing!"**

**"Then you know what you have to do!"**

**Author sits back down and begins typing. "Thank you all for reading and the great reviews. Please review and I don't own anything but the Garrio's, White, Wolfe, Vicki, and Nim."**

**"They know that."**

**"Argh! Why are you commenting now?"**

**"Because, I love your story."**

**Author looks at brother. "Wow, that was really nice-"**

**"Why aren't you typing!"**

**"AAAHHHH!"**


	46. Chapter 46: Broken

**Broken-Seether and Amylee**

"Shh, I'll get you to Dawson, just hold on Belladonna." Basil picked her up gently and jumped from platform to platform. When he was at the river's rocks he heard choked laughter beside him. Basil quickly turned and pointed his revolver at what was left of Professor Padriac Ratigan. Ratigan let out another contorted snigger. "Who won this time Basil?" he coughed out blood as he wheezed. "You've won the battle… but lost the girl…looks like I've won…" with a shudder, Ratigan died.

"No Ratigan," said Basil flatly as he held Belladonna's limp, broken body. "We've both lost."

Basil looked around and saw a small boat heading toward him. He peered through the rain and saw it was Scotland Yard. Relief swept through him when he saw Dawson.

"Look Belladonna, there's Dawson, you'll be alright now…Belladonna?" He looked down at her and noticed her eyes were closed and she was deathly still. A peal of thunder was heard as the lightning lit up the sky with a white light. Basil felt his own heart stop as he gasped. "No!"

He dropped to the ground and laid her down as he checked her pulse. Nothing. He closed her nose and covered her mouth with his own and blew air into her lungs quickly, he then placed both hands over her heart and pumped. Dawson said this was the Silvester method and it was used to keep a dead patient breathing and their heart beating until they revived. He counted sixteen compressions he made and then breathed more air into her. She wasn't reviving. _No, no, no, no…_ Basil kept trying in vain until he yelled. "Nooooo!" she just lied there as the rain soaked her thin corpse. Basil held his head as the reality settled in; he couldn't save her. He had finally reached his breaking point; he couldn't think. A strangled sob escaped him as he lifted her up and held her.

* * *

Mary holds Marten up as Dawson bandages Marten's arm. When the boy regained his strength he begins his tirade for Nick and Mia:

"First you deliberately disobeyed us, you then tricked Miss Mary and scared her half to death, destroyed the mouse-compartments of a express train, almost gotten killed, and…"

Mia and Nick braced themselves, but Marten gently told them. "And you saved Cassie and Olivia when they needed you the most with your clever minds and courageous strength."

Mia smiles. "Does this mean you're not mad?"

"Don't be stupid! When I heard you went off again I thought I was going into cardiac arrest."

Nick turns to Dawson. "Was that the doctor's diagnosis?"

Marten shook his head. "You're lucky I'm injured Nick," he then gets up and picks up Cassie while kissing her head. He then goes over to Olivia and picks her up as well.

Mary grabs the girls from him as Dawson scolded. "Now don't strain your arm! You're just as bad as Basil!" The doctor pauses and frowns as everyone became silent; they were all worried about their friends. Before they could dwell on it; Clark races into the clinic:

"We're nearing the bridge; Lestraine thinks he sees Basil!"

Dawson races out and everyone except for Marten and Mary follow. When they make it to Inspector Lestraine he ordered. "Clark take the children to the other side of the boat."

Clark nods and picks up Cassie and holds Mia hand as he takes all of the children to the other side. Dawson leans against the rail as he searches for Basil and Belladonna. Lestraine was looking at the base of the bridge with some binoculars.

"Do you see them?" Dawson asked fearfully.

"I'm afraid so…They look ragged doctor." Lestraine looked nervous.

Soon the boat stops at some rocks and the platform is lowered.

Dawson ran off the boat and toward his friend. He stopped when he saw a devastated Basil holding Belladonna. Dawson tried to approach his friends as he felt his fear grow. "Basil…what happened?"

Basil murmured something incomprehensible.

"What happened Basil?" Dawson asked louder.

Basil snapped as he cried. "She's dead Dawson! She's dead! Ratigan tore her to shreds and I couldn't save her. I tried—I tried…but nothing worked! She's gone and I can't bring her back!" His emerald eyes glared at Dawson with pain, grief, and madness.

Dawson fell to his knees to look at the young lady. Her petite body was defiled with claw marks, but he noticed something. He saw that her ear twitched slightly when Basil yelled.

"Basil, what did you try?" Dawson placed his fingers on her neck and finally felt a small, weak throb of a pulse.

"The-the Silvester method…it didn't work…" Basil suddenly noticed that Belladonna's chest was moving slightly.

"It did Basil, it worked." Dawson took Belladonna from Basil's arms and raced her to the boat. "We need to treat her immediately before her heart gives out again."

Basil followed his friend closely as they raced into the clinic. Marten and Mary were there and stared in shock at Belladonna. "Belladonna?" Marten hovered over his sister in dismay.

Dawson placed Belladonna on the table and told Mary. "Mary, take Marten out of here and make sure you let no one in here unless they need a doctor."

Mary tearfully nodded as she grabbed Marten's uninjured arm and drew him out while he shouted. "What happened to her Dawson? What happened to my sister?"

Dawson removed Basil's makeshift bandages and applied peroxide on her scars. Belladonna whined weakly as her head moved slightly. Dawson then tightly wrapped the scars up. "She has lost too much blood, we need to make a transfer—"

"I'll do it." Basil lifted up his sleeve and gave Dawson his arm.

"Basil, you're too weak to—"

"Either you transfer my blood into her, or I'll do it myself Dawson." Basil snapped impatiently. Dawson relented, but quickly stopped when Basil collapsed. "That should be enough."

"More," Basil gasped, trying to stand.

"No, we need to move on, she'll be fine." Dawson felt worry consume him, when he saw the bloody bandage that covered Basil's shoulder. "Blast you Basil! You didn't tell me you were shot! Do you want to die?"

"She needed blood, and I had enough," Basil leaned against a chair for support. "Besides, Marten has lost enough blood from Ratigan slicing his arm. I was the only logical choice. What is the next step Dawson?"

Dawson looked at Belladonna with sadness. "We need to reset her ribs…or they'll never heal correctly."

Basil nodded. "Then let's—"

"Basil, to do this we have to re-break her ribs, and I do not have any narcotic to distract her." The doctor stared at the young woman. "For some reason; her ribs are starting to heal together crookedly…it's impossible, but it's happening."

Basil's eyes widened, but he nodded again. He stumbled over to Belladonna and grasped her hand. "Do it." He told Dawson and then whispered to Belladonna. "Belladonna dear, we have to break your ribs to reset them. Do you understand?" Belladonna's eyes fluttered opened deliriously as she regarded Basil and Dawson.

She finally breathed. "I understand…" she clasps Basil's hand.

Basil looks at Dawson. "Are you sure there isn't anything? Not even spirits or wine?"

"No," Dawson placed his hand on Belladonna's free hand. "Belladonna, this will be excruciating, but you must try to remain conscious." Dawson then left to warn others of hearing screams from the operation, and to tell Mary to take the children to the far side of the boat.

She held onto Basil's hand and noticed how haggard he looked. He was leaning against the clinic table and stared at her sadly. "I thought we've lost you." He finally told her. She weakly squeezed his hand.

"I told you I'd try to stay alive…I thought at some points I would lose you. Are you alright?"

Basil closed his eyes. "Ask me when this is over."

* * *

Dawson explained everything to them and the children stared up at the doctor with frightful eyes. When Dawson was about to leave Mary drew him aside:

"David, how is this possible? Her bones couldn't have healed that quickly."

"I know Mary, but they have." Dawson kept his voice low. "Please look after the children; they'll need you."

"Of course, but David, please tell me Belladonna will be alright." Mary stared at him with hopeful blue eyes.

Dawson kisses her cheek gently. "I pray she will be." He then rushes off so he wouldn't lose his composure.

* * *

Dawson came back in and stood next to me. He patted my head softly. He then set his hands on the fracture ribs and snapped them. I thought I wouldn't have to strength to scream, but it was all I can do to keep from flailing from the torture. Basil gripped my hand as I screeched. The next few ribs took some time as I screamed louder until my throat burned from the exertion.

Basil's voice teemed with distress as he shouted over her keens. "Dawson, no more! You must stop or—"

"There is only one more rib, Basil." Dawson snapped the last one. I shrieked as my head lolled to its side. Dawson then took some splints and bandages to reset the ribs. I simply wept, but the force of the operation and my crying made it more painful than it had to be. Basil held my hand tightly as I whimpered like a child:

"Basil, it hurts…"

Basil's eyes watered as he answered. "I know dear, but it's all over now. You're safe." He seemed to fall forward in exhausted. "You're all safe."

"Dawson…where are they…are they alright?" I tried to focus on Dawson.

Dawson took my trembling hand in his. "Yes, they're all fine and safe."

I sighed painfully in relief and watched as Dawson started wrapping up Basil's injuries. During the whole procedure, Basil's eyes never left mine. My eyes started to close as the night went on. "Dawson…" Basil's voice rang out in concern.

"Let her sleep Basil, she needs her rest." Was Dawson's kind reply, and the last one I heard as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's and Brother's note:**

**Brother dabs his eyes. "Poor Belladonna..."**

**"Man up," Author tells him.**

**"Shut up; I can't believe Ratigan is gone...who is the villian now?"**

**"There's still White and Moriratty."**

**"Gotcha', maybe I should tell your readers about the sequel you were thinking about writing..."**

**"You just did." **

**"Oh did I? Oops. Alright all of you awesome people(flattery always works) time to vote-"**

**Author pushes brother over and says. "I'm sorry he's so annoying-"**

**"You mean amazing!"**

**"Well, he's right, one of my loayal/awesome reviewers was asking about a sequel and it got me thinking...should I write a sequel after I finish up the last few chapters? I've created a poll to see whether you all think I should or should not create a sequel. I would love it if you guys could vote on this because I have a few good ideas about-" Author is suddenly hit with a basket ball and falls over.**

**Brother picks up his thrown basket ball. "Spoiler alert!"**

**Author jumps up and growls. "Alright, now I'm mad-"**

**"Gasp. Look it's Benedict Cumberbatch!"**

**Author looks around in excitement while brother races away. "I can't believe I fell for that...oh well, please review and you may be tired of hearing this, but thanks for reading. I wish I could own Disney and Holmes mysteries, but alas I do not." :)**


	47. Chapter 47: Children

**Children-Miles and Concina- Escala**

Basil stumbled out of the clinic and sees Olivia standing with Mary and the Garrios. Olivia notices him and she runs up to him to hug him. They both tumble to the floor as Basil held Olivia, while she cried. "Uncle Basil! I knew you'd save the day."

Basil remained silent as he embraces her tightly and then lets go of her. He sees the other children staring at him with wide, solemn eyes. Cassie stood next to Marten and goes over to Basil. She asks in a small voice. "Is sissy going to be okay Basil?"

Basil stares at the little girl and nods. "Yes, she'll be alright." He sounded so worn out.

Basil tries to stand and stumbles. Nick and Mia go over and catch him from falling. He looks down at both of them: "I thought I told you two not to get involved in this case." Dawson told him what the two trouble-makers did, and for some reason he felt proud of the children.

Nick shrugged. "I guess we just didn't hear you."

Mia grins at Basil as he answered. "I doubt that," he pats Nick on the shoulder and Mia's head. "Well done Nicholas and Miss Mia."

Cassie suddenly tackled his legs in a hug. She kept her eyes shut tightly as she embraced him. Basil pulled her off of him and holds her. He then walks over to a deck chair and sits down; he soon falls asleep with Cassie on his chest. Everyone smiles at this as Mary says. "Come on children, let them be."

They start walking inside; Olivia stopped when Basil's tail tapped her shoulder.

She turns with a smile as he tells her. "Goodnight Miss Flaversham."

* * *

"Basil, oy, Holmice." Someone nudged him. Basil woke up to see Cassie was asleep on his chest and Inspector Lestraine was standing in front of him. Basil gets up and carefully puts the little mouse in the deck chair. He then turns to Lestraine who gives him a cigarette. Even though Basil preferred pipes he gladly took the cigarette and Lestraine lights it for him. They go over to the railing and smoke their cigarettes. The inspector finally spoke:

"Before Dawson got us; we were questioning Wolfe. Everything you said was right. That excuse for a mouse has been discharged from Scotland Yard. I believe he's looking for work as a political secretary that is if anyone would take him. I got a telegram from some of the boys and they said they apprehended the blokes who were on the train. I'd never thought Vincent was a mole for Ratigan; he's spending the rest of his time in a prison cell instead of guarding one. I got some of my men to take Ratigan's body to the morgue; when I get there I'll be witnessing the cremation myself. Clarky already unloaded a bullet into Ratigan's head to be safe. We're still looking for James White; he has seemed to disappear. We've also contacted Mr. Flaversham; he's waiting at the docks for Olivia. You did good tonight Basil."

Basil blew out some smoke and responded. "Not really Lestraine; I did what I could."

"Having regrets?"

"Perhaps."

"Ratigan was a mentor to you and also your worst enemy; take my advice Holmice: let it go. You saved everyone; you did what you can."

"Well that's easier said than done Lestraine," Basil threw his cigarette into the river. "I still killed him and I tried to because I knew it had to be done."

"Then you did the right thing." Lestraine told him.

"I doubt that." Basil feels someone tug on his tattered sleeve and sees Cassie was awake. He picks her up and goes into the clinic. He sees Olivia asleep on Dawson's knee and Mary sat next to him with her head resting on his shoulder. Dawson gives his friend a tired smile and nod. Nick was asleep and had his head on the table and held Belladonna's hand. Marten was also asleep on the clinic bed. Mia was sleeping in the crook of his arm. Basil lays Cassie down on Marten's chest and she falls back asleep. He smirks when he see Mia was wide awake and staring at him.

He kneels down as she whispers. "We did it."

"Yes we did," Basil whispered back. "You saved them for me; I'm very proud of you."

"When I grow up I'm going to be just like you."

"No, you could be something better."

"Who?"

"Yourself." Basil stroked her hair back from her face. "Now go back to sleep."

"Okay," Mia falls back asleep with a smile on her face.

Basil goes over and picks up Nick. Nick wraps his arms around Basil's neck and mumbles. "I'm right behind you Basil…"

Basil snorted a bit of a laugh at Nick's sleep-talk. Dawson was suddenly there and takes the boy from him. "Sounds like you have another mouse who wants to be your associate, eh Basil?"

Basil smirks dryly as he sees Mary softly giggle. She made sure she was quiet, since she held sleeping Olivia in her arms.

Basil held his injured shoulder; it was aching terribly. He stares at his friend gratefully. "Thank you Dawson; I don't know where I'd be without you."

Dawson smiles as he tells Basil. "The same holds true for me my friend; I've wrote my stories about your adventures because you are the one hero that saves us all, especially the Garrios. Basil, you've changed and saved these children's lives."

Basil gazes at every Garrio and answers. "Actually doctor; they've changed mine."


	48. Chapter 48: My Immortal

**My Immortal- Evanescence**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was in the blue room. I sat up when I remembered everything that happened, but fell back into my pillow from the pain in my chest. I saw I was bandaged tightly with many splints. I carefully sat up; ignoring the ache of my ribs as well as my sore body. I stumbled out of the bed weakly and leaned against the door. I heard voices down the hall. I cautiously used the wall for support as I made it to the stairs. I saw Dawson, Mary, Mr. Flaversham, Mrs. Judson, and the children drinking tea and munching on cheese crumpets in the parlor. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Cassie and Olivia. I kneeled against the bannister to softly call out:

"Cassie,"

Everyone looked up at me as Cassie cried: "Donna!"

She skipped up the stairs to hug me as everyone followed.

I didn't care if my ribs were in pain as I hugged my little sister. I soon gathered Olivia and Mia into the hug. Nick and Marten soon took the girls away from me.

Dawson gently scolded me. "Miss Belladonna, you mustn't be down here."

I smiled sheepishly. "I just needed to see them," I noticed that Basil wasn't here and panicked. "Where is Basil?"

Strong arms lifted me up from the stairs as a voice warmly said. "Closer than you think."

Basil turned me around to face him. I beamed up at him; happy he was fine. I was so happy that everyone was safe. I looked over at Nick who was hovering near me and holding Mia's shoulders to keep my sister from trying to embrace me. He seemed so grown up now. Mia's eyes still held her child-like spirit, but they seemed to have a new wisdom in them. Marten was staring at me and Basil with concern. Cassie was bouncing in excitement, while Olivia smiled widely as Mr. Flaversham held his daughter's shoulders. Mrs. Judson nodded to me happily, as Mary grasped my hand with a knowing smile. Basil quickly scooped up my legs and carried me back to my room. Marten and Dawson closely followed, as Mary and Mrs. Judson attended to the children.

Basil gently laid me in the bed, as Dawson got out his stethoscope to check my vitals. Marten kneeled beside me to watch me closely. I noticed that his arm was heavily bandaged, but his black eye was fading away. Basil looked better, he could now stand on his own, but his emerald eyes stood out to me on his thin face. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Dawson asked me to breathe in and out. When he was finished he told me:

"God has sent us a guardian angel," he smiled. "Your lungs are completely fine, and you are improving."

I realized that I must have been sleeping for a while. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Five days." Dawson answered.

I was surprised. Marten stood up and leaned against the wall.

"Marten, how is your arm?" I asked.

"Fine," he mumbled.

I noticed that something was bothering him. "What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" I looked to Dawson for guidance.

"I'm fine!" Marten snapped.

Basil glared at Marten. "Perhaps you need to leave for a moment?"

Marten sneered at Basil. "Maybe you should."

"Marten-" I was about to scold him when he turned to me angrily:

"Don't 'Marten' me, you're the one who tricked Dawson and me to find Basil! And then almost gotten yourself killed…" Marten looked miserable as his voice grew louder. "Do you what it's like to see you barely breathing and not being able to do anything about it?"

Basil grasped Marten's shoulder. "Enough Marten, she was trying to protect you."

Marten shook him off. "I don't care! You should have sent her away; I trusted you to keep her safe! I tried everything to do that, but when I couldn't…I had to rely on you to keep your promise. And you didn't!"

Basil frowned sadly. "I know."

Marten turned away from everyone as a couple of tears went down his face. I pushed Dawson's hands away as I stumbled over to my brother. He was still the little boy who needed me to embrace him as he cried. I wrapped my shaking arms around him. He felt my arms and tried to lead me back to bed. But I stood firmly and said: "Now you listen to me Marten Garrio. Don't you dare feel like you've let me down, if anything I've let you down. I've tried to protect you and Mia, Nick, and Cassie. I've let you all down—"

"You can't protect me forever Belladonna, why I can't I save you? Whenever…I was scared of **him** visiting…you always protected me. You took that hit for me when I broke his phone. Why can't you just let me take care of you?" I knew he was talking about our first father, and how Mom was able to complete the separation with a restraining order when my father hit me so hard I had a concussion. Marten broke his phone accidently, but I took the blame to protect him. I was angry at my father and screamed back when he yelled at me; that was when he knocked me down for the first and last time.

Basil and Dawson watched us sadly as I hugged Marten. "Because that's my job. It's ok Marten, you have saved me many times. Nick has saved me. Mia has saved me. Cassie has saved me. Why do you think I'm not broken, huh? Because you were the one person who has kept me standing. You all support me so much just by being with me. It's okay, we're okay." Marten sobbed into my shoulder like a small child as I held him. I kept my tears at bay, so not to further upset him. I was glad that Marten was strong enough for me to lean against him, because my legs were still not strong enough to hold me up.

Marten helped me into the bed and held my hand apologetically. I squeezed back and gave him a reassuring smile. Dawson and Marten left, leaving Basil and me alone.

* * *

Basil kneeled beside her bed. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and make sure she was really here with him: alive.

"How are you feeling?" He finally asked; controlling himself.

Her amber eyes stared at him as she smiled weakly. "Better."

Basil noticed how her hands were grasping the sheets tightly. "But you're in pain," he got up and opened the bottle of pills beside the dresser. He took out a couple of pills and grabbed the glass of water on the side table. He quickly brought her the pills and water.

She shook her head. "I don't want to go back to sleep, besides, it's not that bad Basil."

Basil frowned in frustration. "These pills won't put you to sleep; they'll dull the ache of your ribs. Are you in pain?"

She finally nodded remorsefully. Basil gave her the pills and water, and supported her back so she could swallow. She started coughing as she held chest. He felt panic rise within in him as her body shook. "Belladonna?"

"I'm alright," she whispered, but her lids were heavy.

Basil sighed, knowing how right Marten was. He should have never gotten her involved. All of her suffering was his fault. He managed to keep her barely alive and that was it.

"Basil…" she was watching him with concern. He noticed he was still holding her up and gently lets her down. She grimaced as one of his hands clumsily brushed against one of her scars.

"I'm so sorry Belladonna," Basil snatched his hands away from her; fearing that one touch could give her even more pain. He looked away from her in shame, he couldn't stand seeing her there; so vulnerable and weak.

"Don't worry," she giggled lightly. "I have my share of clumsy moments, but you already knew that."

Basil ignored the joke. "That's not the only thing I'm sorry for."

Belladonna closed her eyes forlornly. "I know, but why?"

Basil was again astonished. "What do you mean why? Ratigan used your suffering to get to me because he knew…you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me."

"You're right, I would be dead if it weren't for you." She placed her hand delicately upon his. It was a comfort he needed. "How are you coping?"

He shook his head to clear his mind. "What?"

"Basil, you just killed the rat that murdered your mother; your past mentor and enemy is gone, will you be alright?"

Basil already went through reminiscing about what happened. He didn't feel celebratory about it; he felt old and worn, but relieved. "I'm tired," he simply answered.

"So am I," she exhaled shallowly. "I was scared…"

"I know dear," Basil gently held her hand in his.

"Do you?" she asked him. "I thought Ratigan was going to kill you. I was terrified that I would never see Marten, Nick, Mia, or Cassie again. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to save them…" She shuddered.

Basil felt his throat tightened as he stroked her hair to comfort her. "Shh, that's all behind us now."

"Did I really die Basil?" she was gazing at him with a mix of worry and need.

He could only nod. "I couldn't feel your pulse; you weren't breathing…you didn't move when I tried to revive you." Basil didn't notice that his hands were trembling. "I thought it happened again; I thought that someone else had just died in my arms." Basil stood up quickly and moved about in agitation. "I thought I was going to die when I saw you weren't breathing—I had a nervous breakdown. That is what Dawson told me. He also told me I must have been in shock at some point that night. I realized it was when I saw you…after Ratigan…" He covered his eyes with his hand as he held still to compose himself. Seeing her bloodied and in so much torturous pain was like being stabbed in the stomach. It was like he was reliving his torture on Big Ben and experiencing a new nightmare at the same time. Most mice would compare that to hell, and Basil being his biased self would agree. It was his own personal hell he fought through that night.

Belladonna tried to sit up, but fell back and cursed.

Basil rushed over to her and gently held her down. "What are you doing? You can't strain yourself or you'll—"

She placed her finger over his mouth to silence him and say. "I just wanted to thank you. You may be tired of hearing me say this, but thank you Basil. You have saved my life more than you or anyone else may know." She yawned as her fingers slipped away from his face. "You are my hero…Basil of Baker street…" she soon drifted into sleep.

Basil allowed himself a small smile as he moved some of her hair away from her peaceful face.

"You have saved me as well," he whispered before he left her to her dreams.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Sigh, I can't believe I've gone a chapter without my brother; maybe he got bored-**

**"Boo!" Brother pops up as author screams. "Miss me?"**

**"You! Where were you the last chapter?"**

**"Don't you remember; I was commenting on your Sherlock/NCIS crossover. Btw, that chapter was pretty cool."**

**"Oh thanks,"**

**"This chapter is kinda intense; is there something going on between Basil and Belladonna?"**

**Author stares at brother. "Where have you been? Haven't you read this story?"**

**"Just the chapters that interest me. I should've known that you would have your oc fall for the main character. It's actually a good match, but please tell me that the next chapter is going to have some action in it."**

**"Uh...sure."**

**"Uh oh, it's going to be a romantic thing isn't it?"**

**"Well..."**

**"Ugh, see you later. Call me when there's a fight/epic scene." Brother races off.**

**Author stays silent and then cheers. "Yes! I got rid of him. Who knew that love was the answer all along-"**

**"I'm still going to comment on your crossover." Brother calls out.**

**"****. Well, thanks for everything everyone! Please review and let me know if you think a sequel is a good idea or if you want to know about my later ideas for a sequel." ;)**

**"Awww, you said the **** word!" **

**Sigh. **


	49. Chapter 49: Looking Through Your Eyes

**Looking Through Your Eyes- Quest for Camelot**

Basil saw Belladonna sitting up in bed and reading The Fall of the House of Usher. He interrupts her reading by saying. "Time for your exercises,"

Belladonna frowned and reluctantly puts down her book. "More walking?" she pouted.

Basil hid his smile as he answered. "Actually, I decided we should try something new."

Belladonna tilted her head at him curiously and followed him downstairs. She leaned against him as they descended the stairs. Basil enjoyed having her so close to him, and felt terrible for feeling that way when she was injured. He wondered if she meant what she said in the cell at Tower Bridge. He analyzed her words in every way. He wondered if he misinterpreted her confession; perhaps she 'loved' him as a friend or brother. Just because he loved her like…he actually couldn't describe it in words. He thought he loved Irene, but with Belladonna it was different. It was similar to… a flame needing oxygen. Without it, it would fade out; with it, a brilliant fire is created inside of him. _Dammit Basil, will you just tell her how you feel! She almost died without you telling her a single word, now is your chance. _Basil wanted to either run away or just take her in his arms and tell her everything, but he needed to be patient. He needed this to be perfect for her. He saw the record player was ready for him to play the music. He gently sits Belladonna down and starts the record.

* * *

I watch Basil inquisitively as he started the record player. It softly blared out lovely violin and flute music mixed with chimes. It reminded me of "The Prayer" song, it was beautiful. Basil then turned to me and bowed.

I giggled. "No, I'll be falling all over the place Basil."

He takes my hands in his and lifts me up smoothly with a charming grin. "Don't worry," he places my arms around him and holds me close. "I've got you my dear."

I blushed at being so close to him…but I didn't dare move away as the music swelled. Basil started the waltz. Just like before, his movements were stiff, but he got every step right. Unlike me, who may have had the style, but none of the balance. It didn't seem to matter as we moved together with the music. "Basil, why is it that you dance so rigidly?" I jested, trying to interrupt the silence. As much as I was loving this, I was nervous, things were never supposed to get this far.

Basil rolled his eyes at me teasingly. "Why do you always lose your balance?"

"Touché." I answered as he twirled me. I almost fell over, but he caught me and dipped me; making me lose my breath.

Basil looked worried. "Are you alright?" he asked lifting me up.

"Never better," I breathed. My ribs were still sore and the scars on my back ached, but I felt like I was flying.

* * *

Basil continued the dance, but was more careful with her as he held her.

I moved more freely, as Basil kept his arms around me, like we couldn't be separated.

Basil needed just one moment of the dance to tell her; just one moment.

I twirled away from Basil with a breezy laugh, but held onto to his hand tightly.

Basil spun her back to him, but she tripped and fell into him. He steadied her, as she looked into his eyes with her striking amber ones, as they were in a close embrace. Basil felt himself tense, when he realized this was his moment.

I almost fell to the ground if Basil didn't catch me. I looked up at him and saw his emerald eyes stare at me earnestly. I froze as we gazed at each other.

Basil stroked her hair momentarily, until his hand brushed her face to lift her chin.

I couldn't move away and only managed to mutter. "Basil…" as he brought his face to mine.

Basil gently pressed his lips to hers as he felt like the flame had burst into a wild fire.

My eyes were wide in astonishment, until they finally closed as I melted into the kiss.

_Stop it! This isn't right! It's not fair to him or you. You can't fall in love with a fictional character! _My mind told me all of the things, but for once in my life, I ignored my thoughts and enjoyed the perfect moment.

* * *

Basil reluctantly pulled his face away from hers. She was gazing at him in amazement. _Well, she didn't smack me, and she looks like she actually enjoyed herself. _Basil waited for her to say something; anything. He felt powerful; invincible. He couldn't let her go, and continued to hold her. Belladonna closed her eyes sadly and started crying. Basil felt alarmed as he lets her go. "Belladonna, love, I'm so sorry—" he didn't know what to do. He cursed himself; he was wrong, there was nothing between them. No, he felt something for her, but she didn't for him. She suddenly threw her arms around him and held onto him with such a force it almost knocked the air out of him. "Basil…I'm a terrible person," she wept.

Basil took her in his arms. "Why?"

"I shouldn't have let this happen, because I have to go back home…" she couldn't look at him.

Basil shut his eyes tightly and removed himself from her; feeling agony grip his chest. "I understand…I'm sorry…I should have never…"

"No!" she cried; holding onto him. "I don't regret this. But knowing that I have to leave you…I'm so sorry Basil!"

Basil held onto her. "Dammit Belladonna, why do you have to leave?" Basil let the emotions of torment run through him.

"Because I don't belong here…" I felt like my heart was being ripped by metal claws as I cried. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Basil's arms held me in the tight embrace.

"I can't be sorry…" Basil finally said. I stare at him as he continued. "I can't be sorry for meeting you love…for experiencing all the adventures, both grand and terrible, with you… you have no idea how much I need you. That's why…whether you go back home…I won't let go."

* * *

I shake my head slowly. "Basil please…you can't promise that." I realized it all happened too fast; he called me 'love'. The name was too much; it meant he loved me, and I was glad.

"Too late." He smiled sardonically.

I get on my tip-toes and kiss him; I didn't care anymore. I loved him too much. "Thank you…I promise I won't let go either."

Basil's face broke into a true smile as he dipped her and kissed her fully; not caring that the rest of the Garrios were watching at the top of the stairs. Mia was beaming happily that she managed to bring her hero and sister together and lets out a silent cheer. Cassie covered her eyes in embarrassment and giggled. Nick watched on in shock as his jaw dropped. Marten crossed his arms and glared at Basil, but when he turned away he had a small smirk on his face.

* * *

James shook in violent tremors as he stared at his brother's corpse. Padriac was dead; brutally destroyed like a beast. James was able to get into the morgue by bribing the pathologist mouse. He couldn't believe his eyes as he gaped at the mangled cadaver. He gently puts the sheet back over his brother as tears filled his eyes. He honestly thought Padriac would survive like he did before, but he was dead. He thought he wouldn't be too upset…he's been through the same thing before. But this time was different; he had just reunited with one of the last of his kin only to have him ripped away from him…by Basil Holmice and that cursed Belladonna Rosalie. Sorrow turned to fury as James stormed out of the morgue while pulling his hood over his head. He wasn't going to let Padriac die in vain; he was going to get his revenge. Even if it meant he had to finish what his brother started.

* * *

**Brother's and Author's notes:**

**Author glares at title. "It's suppose to say Author's and then Brother's."**

**Brother shrugs. "Payback for having me talk about a romantic chapter."**

**"Troll!"**

**"Bleed-heart!"**

**"So what did you think?"**

**"It's awesome that James is lurking for revenge."**

**"That's it?"**

**"Oh, and I guess it's alright that Belladonna and Basil are together. Not like I'm surprised or anything..."**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"You're predictable; it's not a bad thing." Brother teases.**

**"Oh right, just like me being 'sensitive' and 'judgemental' isn't bad." Joke just took a wrong turn.**

**"Hey, mom and dad said you were critical; not me."**

**"You said I was PREDICTABLE!"**

**Brother looks at screen nervously. "Uh...I knew that this was happening...because I know you so well...so I label it as predictable...because I'm so familiar with your awesome writing?"**

**Author smiles. "Really? Aw, thanks."**

**Brother sighs in relief as author types. "Thank you all for reading and reviewing! You all gave me the inspiration to keep writing. And please let me know if you would like a sequel...cause I don't think I set up the polling correctly." T.T**

**"She's a tech-phobe." **

**"It's true; I don't own anything but the Garrios and other oc's. Songs belong to their peoples; all rights reserved!" :D**


	50. Chapter 50: Bury the Castle

**Brick By Boring Brick- Paramore**

I begin to wake up slowly as I feel a cool breeze touch my fur. I turn away and put my hand under my pillow to cuddle into it. My hand brushes the revolver and I sigh; everyone believed I should have one near me just in case. I would have preferred a knife, but Basil insisted on the revolver. My ribs were healing quickly, but I felt so drained and tired—

_Click._

My ears raise at the eerie noise of a gun and I roll over to see James Moriratty White. He was dirty and tired, like he was on the run, but his eyes were alive with pain and madness. He also held a revolver pointed straight at me. I stare at White apprehensively as I grip the revolver under the pillow, but kept my hand still.

"Don't make a sound or I'll shoot them too." James whispered, he then goes over and locks the door. I remain where I am because I was still weak and wouldn't be able to make a run for it... also I was frozen in fear. I look at the window and realized that was how he got in.

James notices and says. "I guess your great detective hadn't gotten his locks fixed? Miss Relda did a wonderful job didn't she?" He seemed off as his nostrils flared with excited breaths.

"Why are you here?" I whisper nervously.

"Why do you think?" he hissed. His eyes were wide with anger and grief. "You and Basil killed my brother! You killed Padriac!"

"He was trying to kill us as well as innocent children; he had to be stopped—" I tried to speak reason to my potential killer, but was harshly cut short:

"No! He was the only family I had left; I thought he died before and I did nothing! But now, I'm going to avenge him. You could have just listened to him—he would have let you all go—"

"No, he wouldn't have, you're under the illusion of your brother James. He turned into a monster and unfortunately died a monster—"

"Because of mice like you! All of you made him into this. It's all of your fault. But now, I'm going to make Basil pay for taking my brother from me again. I'm going to make him feel the same pain I felt when I lost Padriac. I'm going to make him suffer as I have. I am going to kill you and finished what my brother started!" James ranted all of this softly as his eyes burned with revenge.

I feel my mouth go dry and begged. "Please James, killing me won't help you—"

"I don't want help; I want vengeance." James was about to pull the trigger when there was a knock on the door. James and I hesitated as we heard Marten say:

"Hey Donna, you okay?"

James jerks his head to the door for me to get rid of Marten. I shake my head and remained silent.

"Donna? You awake?" Marten jiggled the handle. "Why is the door locked?"

James scowls, but then grins and slowly points his gun at the door. My eyes widen when I realized what he was doing. I quickly speak up:

"I'm getting dressed, Marten, could you get me some of my pills; my ribs are aching again."

"Okay, which ones?"

I thought madly and then answered. "The red ones; Basil and Dawson know where they are. The pills are probably in the closet." _Please understand my warning Marten._

* * *

Marten's tail moved nervously. Belladonna didn't have any red pills—something was wrong and she was warning him. She said closet; their one hiding place they hid from their first father. She was in trouble. He chooses his words carefully. "Oh okay, Basil and Dawson are out running errands, but I'll check the closet."

* * *

We hear footsteps retreating, and White holds his gun toward the door a moment longer and smiles:

"Well, at least we didn't have to add another causality—"

I quickly take my revolver out and shoot; aiming for the gun in his hand. White screamed as the gun was shot from his grasp. He holds his bloodied paw and runs toward me. I try to shoot him but he grabs the gun from me and points it at the wall. His other paw wraps around my throat as he snarled. "You fool! I will kill you!" I gasp for breath and suddenly hear the door being kicked down.

Marten quickly races to the stairs and whispered:

"Get your guns; Donna's in trouble!" he then runs back and jumped when he heard a gunshot. He runs over and knocks down the door. He sees White attacking his sister. Marten grabs White and throws him against the wall. James wildly shakes his head and swipes at Marten. Marten hissed in pain as he felt claws scrape across his cheek. He then punched White in the stomach and then the face. The two tackled each other, but Marten had the upper hand. James knew this and made another clawed slice at Marten's face and wriggles free from his iron grip. White grabs the gun and shoots at the bed. Belladonna lets out a scream of surprise, but the bullet simply hit a pillow and feathers exploded everywhere.

* * *

Marten roared as he tackled the hybrid again and held him a chocker hold. James' shaking hand started to point the gun at his head and Marten threw White away from him. White pointed his gun toward him again, but was suddenly shot in the arm. White cries out and drops the gun. Marten dives for it and points it at White. He saw Dawson was the one who shot him and Basil was right next to him with a riding crop. Marten raised his eyebrows at the riding crop, and in his hesitation James went for the window. Marten and Dawson fired at him, but missed. Basil was quicker though, and lashed out with the riding crop. He slapped the window closed and then blocked a hit from White. Each powerful blow from Basil brought the hybrid to his knees, and the detective finished his attack with one last smack of the riding crop across White's face. White laid on the floor breathing heavily in pain and exhaustion from his battle. Basil glared down at White in disgust:

"You've made a grave mistake Mr. White, you've repeated the error many animals made when trying to complete a crime. A mistake that you shouldn't make if you value your life, if you wish to remain a free mouse, or continue living to see tomorrow; there is one thing you should never do." Basil ranted down at White as Marten and Dawson go over to check on Belladonna who was sitting up in bed and watching Basil and White with wide eyes.

"And what's that Holmice? I want to know so next time I can destroy you." James White growled and in that moment everyone could see that he was Ratigan's brother.

Basil leaned over and whispered. "There is one thing you should never do James; never try to hurt the people I love. Because you know that if you do; I can find you, I can catch you, and I can kill you without anyone noticing. That's the mistake White." Basil straightens up and strikes White across the face with crop so hard that James passed out. "Dawson I believe that you should treat this mouse before he bleeds out. Marten tell Mr. Flaversham to telegram Scotland Yard and let Mary and Mrs. Judson know they can come down from the study with the children." Basil goes over to Belladonna and holds her close to him. "Are you alright love?"

Dawson hears this and looks at the both of them and smiles; so they were together. About time.

* * *

I nod and look over at James. I grimaced when I realized that he almost killed me. Basil looks over at White as well and narrowed his eyes at him. Basil then picks me up and takes me downstairs. I hold onto him until he sits me in his chair and kneels in front of me.

"Better?" he inquired.

"Yes…thank you." I look down sadly; we needed to go home. It had been two months since we've been away. Basil's world was getting too dangerous; it was time to leave.

Basil lifts my chin up and gently kisses my cheek. "You gave me another scare love."

"I know, he wanted to avenge Ratigan, and make you suffer…" Basil frowned as his tail twitched as I explained.

He runs his fingers through my hair as he stared into space and finally said. "I was worried this would happen; that my enemies would use you against me. First Ratigan…now James…"

I bite my lip and finally told him. "I'm afraid this also proves that it's time for us to leave. I can't take a chance that someone else or White would try to hurt them…"

"Well, if you want to go home, why didn't you tell me?" a familiar voice intoned. Basil and I jump and turn to see a hedgehog lady sitting in the green chair and sipping tea. Basil jumped to his feet and gets out his revolver. "Madam! Who are you and what are doing here?"

The hedgehog had sparkling amethyst eyes and a coy smile.

I instantly recognize the hedgehog and exclaim. "Nim!"

Nim smiled. "In the fur."

I stare at her in astonishment and suddenly all the children and Mary rush in. Marten and Mrs. Hudson follow in with Mr. Flaversham.

Mia exclaimed. "What are you doing here as a hedgehog Nim?"

Everyone stared at Mia as she frowned. "Oops. I guess the cat's out of the bag…Nick you want to tell them?"

Before Nick could nervously answer; there was a knock on the door. Inspector Lestraine and his agents rush in. "Holmice! Where's White?"

"Upstairs, I suggest you get him in a cell quickly before I have to deal with him again." Basil tightly told Lestraine. Lestraine sends Clark and his agent upstairs. They heard Clark exclaim: "Bloody hell Mr. Holmice, did you try to kill him?"

"No, but I should have considering he was trying to do the same to Belladonna." Basil answered dryly.

Lestraine looks at me and exclaims. "What? He tried to—"

"Yes, and I would very much like him out of my flat." Basil answered quickly and peers at Nim. "Especially since I have company."

Nim smirked. "Oh don't worry about me…actually if you want to go somewhere more private I suggest Sherlock's study."

Basil gazed at her with suspicion and nodded. Soon an unconscious James White is dragged out of the flat and Lestraine promises that he would put White behind bars for false testimony, aiding in kidnapping and child endangerment, and attempt of murder. As soon as they all left, Nim looks at everyone with a sad smile. "Oy, you all have been through a lot huh? Well, let's go upstairs and try not to freak out too much." Nim gets out a wand and waves it; producing sparkling purple smoke. In a blink of an eye everyone was in the study with Poesy and Toby. The two canines give their owners looks of confusion that they magically appeared. Everyone except for Nim, Mia, and Nick were agape with shock at what happened. I snapped out of it and exclaim. "It was you! You sent us here! Why?"

Nim smiled softly. "Yes Belladonna, I did," She then explains to all of them how she sent them through the belladonna potion and magic. She then told them how she ran into Mia and Nick and had been instructing them to help with the case with their own magic. Belladonna, Cassie, and Marten listened in astonishment as their friends watch Nim with wary glances. Everything she said was impossible.

I fumed. "How dare you, how dare you send us here! We could have died! Cassie was kidnapped, Nick and Mia almost gotten themselves killed, and Marten has been beaten multiple times—"

"So are you saying that you wished none of this happened? That you didn't meet your new friends, conquered your fears, or fell in love?" Nim inquired.

I stop and answer. "No, of course not, but everything that happened—"

"Had happened, Belladonna, there can never be victory without toil. Good and bad things happen; it's called life." Nim stands up and stretches as her prickles shook.

"Why did you send us here Nim?" Marten asked while his bushy tail swished in agitation. "Why didn't you help us?"

"Because, just like I've told Mia and Nicky, you had to learn your lessons and discover the magic inside of yourselves. Cassie has learned to be brave; a great quality to learn to be a hero. She also used magic to save Basil from the human—"

"So she made the broom explode!" Marten looked at his baby sister in amazement and the little girl simply giggled.

Nim nods. "Yes, and Mia has learned to use her head. She has a clever mind as long as she uses it." Nim winks at Mia. "You're also learning about the importance of 'Abra Cadabra' like Nick did. Nick, you learned that you have an inner strength of your own that you've finally harnessed along with your magic. And Marten," Nim laughs. "I'm sorry, but I had to turn you into a marten, I couldn't help myself. Ahem, yes, you've learned about using your imagination to protect your family. You actually demonstrated magic when you silenced your siblings." Nim turns to Belladonna. "And Donna—"

"The buttercup changing, the thimble falling over, my suddenly incredible singing/dancing, the dart appearing in my pocket, and the rope burning—"

"Yes! And you re-healing yourself."

"What?"

Nim points to her ribs. "You promised to try to stay alive, and so you did try by magically healing yourself back to life. Unfortunately you didn't realize that you were healing your ribs in a crooked state—"

"Enough," Basil finally interrupted. "You can't expect me to believe all of this!"

Nim turns to Basil and scolded playfully. "Tut tut, you're still as practical as ever Basil of Baker street. Well, I'll simply have to show you all that magic is real and everything I've told you is as well. Now don't be too frightened." Nim waved her hands and green sparks flew. With a snap and a flash of light; Nim was standing before them as her beautiful human self, but she wasn't the only one.

I gaze at my sisters and brothers; they were human again. I stare at my hands and touch my face in amazement, no fur, I was human again! I laugh breathlessly and smile at my family. I stop and looked down. I see my friends gawk at me in a mix of bewilderment and horror. Basil's emerald eyes were wide as his mouth was opening and closing; like he was trying to say something. I get on my knees in front of my friends. Mary fainted and Dawson caught her while staring at us, Mrs. Hudson was rapidly blinking, and Mr. Flaversham held his daughter close to him and took a shaky step back. I hold out my hand and they scamper away from me.

I felt sorrow fill me and hoped my friends weren't leaving me. "Basil?" I see Basil hiding behind the ottoman and tugging at his hair in shock. I try not to cry as I told him. "It's still me; I'm the same clumsy mouse you fell in love with. Please, Basil, don't be afraid."

When he didn't approach me; I cover my eyes and blinked the tears out of my eyes. This wasn't happening.

* * *

_This isn't happening, _Basil thought as he tugged on his hair. It was impossible—there was no way the Garrios and Nim had magically transformed in front of them. It was improbable—there had to be a reason behind it. Basil listened to Belladonna and realized that everything she told him was the truth. He turned to see her cover her face. Basil crept over to her. _Blast, _He upset her again. Basil places his paw on her slipper. Belladonna uncovers her face and peers down at Basil in astonishment. She puts her hand out and he hops onto it. She lifts him to be level with her smiling face. He stared at her in wonder; she had her same amber eyes and black hair. She was quite lovely for a human and he could only imagine how much of a step she took to accept him as a mouse. Basil smiles at her and Belladonna kisses the top of his head gently. With another flash of light; Belladonna was a mouse again. Basil blinked in surprise as Belladonna smiled timidly at him. Basil took her in his arms and kissed her. Belladonna separated from him and asked. "You don't mind that I'm—"

"No, of course not. You're still the clumsy girl I fell in love with." Basil told her as he wrapped his thin arms around her.

"He's right," Mrs. Judson smiled as she takes Belladonna's paw in hers. "You're still the same kind, beautiful girl." She then rushes over to the rest of the Garrios. "Goodness, you all are magnificent!" The Garrios laugh as Nick picked up the tittering house-keeper.

Mary woke up and went up to Belladonna and hugged her. "Human or mouse; you're still the greatest friend I've ever had." She then races up to Marten; who gets on his knees to chat with the governess with the other children. Olivia races up to Belladonna and Mr. Flaversham followed.

"I knew you were human!" Olivia giggled as she hugged Belladonna. Mr. Flaversham nods and patted her shoulder with a smile. "Aye, you are still the same Belladonna Rosalie." Mia races up to them and picks them up and holds them close to herself.

Dawson walks up with a smile as he embraces her. "Well, for once I was right; all we needed to do was trust you—"

Nim speaks up. "And that was a lesson learned; Belladonna Rosalie learned to have faith and trust in this world and its heroes. As well as herself." Belladonna looks up at Nim who smiled down at them. Cassie races up and places Dawson on her shoulder as Nim picked up Belladonna and Basil.

I hold onto Basil and gazed at Nim. "Why? Why did you want us to learn?"

Nim's smile grew. "Because I knew the great amount of potential you all had; you all had magic buried inside of your hearts and all you needed was the opportunity to use it." Nim's eyes then turned solemn. "I've always found it sad that children had to grow up quickly. You see, I'm an ancestor of yours: Nimue."

"Wait, the evil witch from the Sword in the Stone?" Marten asked incredulously.

Nim shook her head. "Oh please! That hag stole my identity; I'm the real Nimue. Merlin's assistant; also your mother's great, great, great—oh never mind—great aunt. I've been watching you all, and I unfortunately couldn't be there for some of you when you needed me most. I'm sorry for this as well as the scars you've received from this adventure, but I assure you I've been watching you and trying to help you in every way possible."

"So you're our fairy God-mother?" Nick inquired.

"You could say that."

"Wait, you're Merlin's assistant!" Mia squealed in excitement as the Flavershams covered their ears.

Nim nodded excitedly. "Yes, he and I are going to train you all in the art of magic as soon as I get you all home—"

Cassie exclaimed. "You're taking us back home to Mommy and Daddy!"

We all felt relief and excitement, which turned to sadness as we look at our solemn friends. I turn to Basil who stares at me sadly. "Basil…" I start to say, but he places a finger over my lips.

"I can't keep you forever. As much as I want you all to stay; it's time for you to go back home." Basil's emerald eyes gazed at me miserably, but he gave me a reassuring smile.

Everyone stared at me to say something and I finally whisper. "Right, Nim, it's time to go home."

* * *

**Author's note: "Yaaayyy! 50th chapter!" Looks over at brother. "Aren't you excited?"**

**Brother shrugs. "I would be more excited if you get me some ice cream."**

**Two little girls rush in : "Us too!"**

**"What-why are you two not at daycare?"**

**Sis smirks evilly. "Big Brother taught us how to hot wire a car."**

**"Liar-liar!" Baby sister screams. "Mommy dropped us off here; guess who has to babysitt!"**

**Author frowns. "What! Why didn't she tell me?" Phone rings and author looks at text message. "I have to watch you for two days! Ugh, darn surprise vacations!"**

**Baby sister smiles and hops onto the table. "Watch this!" She then flips onto the couch.**

**Author screeches as brother and sis cheer. "What was that? A gymnastic (how do you spell it?) show to celebrate?"**

**"Yes." Baby sis nods. **

**"Ugh..." Author lays down on the couch.**

**Brother reads chapter. "Aw...they have to leave?" He then smiles. "Awesome fight scene."**

**"Thanks...sis! Don't eat applesauce in the familyroom!"**

**Sis smirks as Baby sis covers author's eyes. "Don't look there's a monster."**

**"What? Stop trying to steal the ice cream carton!"**

**Brother freezes with ice cream carton. "What? I need something to eat...since you'll be cooking tonight."**

**Author sighs. "Oh tonight is going to be fun. Next chapter is when the Garrios leave...(sob) it's going to be so emotional for me. I want to take the time to thank my readers and of course...my family!"**

**Brother rolls his eyes with his sisters.**


	51. Chapter 51: Goodbye

**Goodbye-Avril Lavigne**

We all stand at the train station as mice and Nim was in her human-self standing in the door of the steam engine she conjured up. I take an unsteady breath as I stare at the train and hold onto Cassie's hand. We all rode together on Toby and Poesy. I see Mia was trying not to cry; a first. Marten was also getting teary eyed as Nick stared at the train with me. We turn to our friends who stood before us with sad smiles on their faces. They suddenly took out some packages from the bag on Toby's collar. Dr. Dawson told us:

"We all decided to give you something to remember us by, so we each chose who was giving who what…" There was suddenly a blur of green as Vicki flew in. Marten's face broke into a smile as Vicki smirked. "I wasn't going to let you leave without saying goodbye gumshoe."

Dawson nodded to Vicki and she flew up to Marten and handed him a ticket.

"What's this?" Marten inquired.

Vicki laughed. "It's your ticket I bought for the boxing match you were in…I don't need it because I'll always remember it. I hope you'll remember how you knock em' dead." She then kisses his cheek and Marten's eyes widened in amazement. "I won't forget you gumshoe; I hope you won't forget me." She then nods to the rest of the Garrios and flew off like a bullet.

Mrs. Judson then walked up to Cassie and gave her a package. Cassie excitedly rips the package up. She finds her Basil doll; all sewn up and fixed. Cassie hugs the doll happily as Mrs. Judson told her. "I've patched him up as best as I can; you children have been little angels…" Mrs. Judson then broke into tears as Cassie hugged her. The rest of the Garrios broke in as Mia sobbed. "Oh Mrs. Judson, we'll miss you so much!" Mrs. Judson held my face as she gushed. "Goodbye dearie, take care of the little angels." I nod a silent promise and smiled at the kind, maternal figure of my alternate life.

Soon Mrs. Judson removed herself from the Garrios and dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief. Dawson and Mary then walk up to Nick. Mary hands him a beautiful leather-bound book as Dawson explained. "I know how much you love the stories I wrote about our adventures, so I decided to give you the first copy of our adventure together. It's called _Magical Encounters."_

Nick smiled as he held the book and stared at it with reverence. It was bound and sewn to perfection. "Thank you…"

Mary hugs Nick. "I hope you like how I bound it. I'll miss you all so much."

Nick hugs her and Dawson, and sniffed. "Promise you'll take of Mary, Dawson. She's a great lady, and you're a great hero." Dawson smiles happily as Mary let a couple of tears roll down her face.

She then embraces and kisses everyone else. I hold Mary in a tight hug; realizing how much of a true friend she was to me. Dawson was tackled by the children and Marten clapped the doctor on the back. "I'll miss you doc.,"

Cassie sniffled. "I'll never forget you!" She kisses Dawson and Mary.

Mia embraces them for a long time before letting go.

When Dawson walked up to me, I instantly hug him and whisper. "I'll miss you Dawson; you inspired us so much with your kindness."

Dawson rubbed my back and told me. "I'll miss you all also." When he walked away I saw he had a tear in his eye.

Olivia runs over to Mia and gives her a hug. Mr. Flaversham then came up and tied a red ribbon into Mia's hair. We notice it was Olivia's. Olivia smiled. "I want my best friend to wear this." Mia cried as she hugged Olivia. Olivia then picked up Cassie in a bear hug. She then runs over to Nick. "Bye Nick," she pecks him on the cheek and then scurried over to Marten and me. Nick touched his face as a goofy smile appeared on his lips. Marten hugs the girl and spun her around and then passed her to me. I look into her watering blue eyes and tell her: "I know you'll be doing great things Olivia, I hope I'll be able to see them. Thank you." Olivia hugs me and I give her to Mr. Flaversham. "Thank you Mr. Flaversham; you've saved my family; I'm forever in your debt."

"Friends don't owe debts," He hugs my siblings and me. "Also, I am forever grateful to you all for saving my girl."

I was close to tears as I watch Basil go over to Mia. He kneels in front of her and tells her. "I've never met such a brave and lively child like you. I have never been so proud of one either Mia. You've saved someone very important to me and I will always remember that as well as you." Mia gave a smile and a sob. Basil wiped a tear from her face.

Mia cried. "I'll miss you Basil; please look after everyone."

"I will," he promised as he held her hand. He then lets go and stands in front of Nick.

He peers down at him and smiles. "You are quite the hero my lad."

Nick smiles and nods. "So are you."

Basil laughs. "No; you're better than me. If I ever had an apprentice it would be you. Can you promise me something?"

"Anything sir,"

"Watch out for your family; I know that you can keep them on the straight and narrow. Keep them safe like you've done." Basil tousles his hair with a smile. "Farewell lad."

Nick hugs Basil quickly and the detective allows it and pats the boy's shoulder, until they part.

Cassie sniffles as Basil walks toward her. Basil quickly scoops her up into a hug. "Be brave Cassie; you have been so much, but just be brave a while longer."

Cassie hugs Basil. "I never had a friend like you. Who will rock me to sleep?"

Basil kisses her head to everyone's surprise. "Your family loves you and will look after you…thank you for being my friend Cassie. I'll miss you as well."

As soon as Basil puts Cassie down; Marten walks up and holds out his hand. Basil smirks and shakes it. Marten then pulls Basil into a hug. "Thanks Basil…and I'm sorry for everything I said…it's just that you're my one of my heroes and I—I'll miss you too."

Basil nodded and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Take care of them Marten."

Marten smirks. "Yeah, I will; take care of Dawson for me."

Dawson chuckles at this as Basil nods.

I look over at Poesy and Toby. Toby was shrugging out of his collar and he then gives it to Poesy. Poesy's tail wags as she licks Toby's face and takes the collar into her mouth. I feel the tears overwhelm as the kids go over to Toby and hug out their last farewells. I turn right into Basil and he holds me close to him. I gaze up at him as he puts a necklace onto me. I notice it was the silver locket he adored; I thought I had lost it, but it adorned my neck. I look at the beautiful locket silently and saw an inscription:

_To the only woman I've truly loved; I'll never let go Belladonna Rosalie._

_~Basil Holmice_

I stare at the inscription as tears roll down my face. I then embrace Basil as I cried. "I-I can't do this; I can't leave you…I want to stay."

Basil held me as he told me. "I know, but I'll never let go; whether you go to another world or across an ocean. I will always love you Belladonna."

"And I you, I'll come back. I promise Basil." I kiss him quickly and then rush into the train before I changed my mind. The kids were already on it. We open the window and saw everyone waving tearful goodbyes. I watch as Basil runs alongside the train and grabs my hand. I hold onto him by my fingertips as he looked at me with those amazing green eyes. I then let go as Basil slowed down and watched us go. I sit down as Marten closes the window. Mia climbs onto my lap and I put Nick under my arm. Marten puts an arm around me as he held Cassie. We all cried as we watch our surrounding glow with a gold light. I close my eyes tightly and held onto my family.

* * *

When I open my eyes I see we were in an airport…back in our world and human. I look at my family and smile as they grin. We then heard shouts: "Kids!"

We look up to see Mom and Dad walking toward us. Cassie jumped and squealed: "Mommy! Daddy!" She jumps into their arms.

Mia races up and hugs them too. "We've missed you so much!"

Dad picks her up and hugs her; oblivious that the children went to a alternate world, let alone been gone for months. "We missed you too princess!"

Nick is embraced by our mom. "Nicky, baby," Mom then kisses Mia as Dad tackles Nick in a hug. Marten then runs up and kisses Mom. "Mom, I love you." he then hugs dad. "Dad; I love you too!"

"This is a nice surprise," our Mom smiled; she then turns to me and beams. "Donna!"

I hug my mom as tears flowed from my eyes. "Mama, I'm so happy to see you."

"Belladonna baby, what's wrong?" My mother asked as she held me.

"I'm just glad to be with you, I love so much." I sniff.

I then go over to my Dad and hug him. "Daddy," my dad holds me and kisses my head. "What's wrong bambina?"

"I'm lucky, so lucky that you found Marten daddy. I love you dad." I told him.

My dad smiled and hugged me. "I'm lucky to have you all bambina."

I open my eyes and see Nim watching with a gentle smile. I smile back at her and mouthed: "Thank you."

* * *

**Author's note-and Brother's:**

**Author sighs. "Wow, there's only two more chapters and it's done..."**

**Brother: "Yep, it's done. But the best part is..._there's always room for a sequel."_**

**"Spoiler Alert!"**

**"So wait, there's a author's note chapter too, so there's really 3 chapters! You lied to me." T.T**

**Author smiles. "I wished I owned GMD and Disney, but I don't. Thanks Yasndildgoth for the ch. 50 reveiw! It really touched my heart. :) And thanks to my other reviewers, like LuluCalliope for the fun responces!, a big thank you to my readers! Btw-this isn't the last thank you- I just love how much this story has grown! .D **


	52. Chapter 52: Breathe

**Breathe-Taylor Swift**

I sit up in bed from the dream I had…it was summer vacation now, and I was staying at my parent's house. I slept in the attic-guest room. I sigh as I lay against my pillows sadly. I had another dream about Basil; we were solving a mystery together…I grab the locket from the side table and stare at the inscription. We had all tried finding Nim…but she seemed to have disappeared. I feel anxious…I needed to go back to Baker Street. We all missed Mary, Dawson, Mrs. Judson, Toby, Olivia, Mr. Flaversham, Vicki, and Basil. I never thought I would feel heart ache, but I did. I was worried and disheartened to think that I would never be able to go back to him. I suddenly hear Poesy lumber up. I smile as I see her swollen belly. My loyal mastiff clambered onto my bed and I rubbed her head gently. She was pregnant and it was no mystery who the father was…Toby and her were head over heels—er paws— over each other. It made me sad that Toby wouldn't be able to see his pups…

I sit up as I heard someone walk up the stairs. Marten sits at the end of my bed. "Hey,"

"Hey," I nod back to him. I saw how tired he was.

Marten lay down and stared at the ceiling. "I miss them."

"So do I."

"The girls and Nick want to know how to get back."

"So do I." I repeated earnestly.

"I'm worried that everything that happened…was just a dream." Marten looks at me with uncertainty.

I shook my head. "No, I can't believe that, and neither should you. Do you still have the ticket?"

Marten fishes through his pocket and looks at it, and soon he smiles. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It has just been so long since we saw them."

"Two months." I assented.

"I can't believe Nim is our ancestor—"

"She does look a lot like mom—she has her eyes." I remember the amazing amethyst eyes they both had; just like Mia and Nick.

"Do you think that we should learn magic?" Marten sits up and pets Poesy. "Do you think we should let the others learn too?"

I thought about the dangers and the amazing possibilities. I then look at the clock; it was 2 in the morning. "I think we should learn about magic…it's too big a part of our lives for us to ignore it. I don't know about you, but it isn't easy to go on like nothing happened."

"But you do."

"Yes, because I have to. This is our home."

"You miss him." Marten watches me as I sigh.

"It's strange…I feel like I left myself back there. It's hard not to be with him. Is that insane?"

"Maybe…but that's love."

I shake my head at him. "You're too young to know about love…"

"No one is too young to know about love. Love for a friend, for a sister or brother, for a companion." Marten smirked at me. "You know, I'm not blind to these sort of things."

I smile at him; he was growing up too fast. "You always know what to say."

"Yeah, I got it from this girl who always told me these stories to make me stop crying while we sat in a dusty closet…she was kinda' crazy and clumsy, but she always helped me and everyone without a thought about herself. She's my best friend and I owe her a lot." Marten paused. "Oh yeah, then there's you." He joked.

I hug him. "Thanks,"

Marten pats my back. "Anytime Donna."

* * *

The next morning; the kids were at the pool and I sat on the coach reading Sherlock Holmes mysteries sadly while my mom was chopping onions for dinner.

My mom looks over at me and raises her eyebrows. She then stops chopping and asked. "Who?"

I look up from my Kindle in surprise. "What?"

My mom walks over to me and sits down next me. "You fell in love; who was it?"

I stare at her; I was so down about being away from Basil, but I never thought my mother would notice. "How—"

"The way you've acted; it's like you're somewhere else, and the way you sigh…What happened bambi?" My mom looks at me with concern.

I hold my locket, but didn't answer. "Mama…this is different from anything else."

My mom listens patiently as I continued. "He understands me, saved me, and I've known him for almost my whole life…but I had to leave him."

My mom holds my hand. "You have a broken heart."

I nod. "I miss him…and I have magic."

My mom's eyes widen as she stares at me in bewilderment.

"Mama, I have magical abilities and I went to London and the kids did too…I fell in love with Basil of Baker street, I fought against Ratigan, and had the adventure of a lifetime…"

My mom stood up quickly; I was worried at the look of anger on her face, but she surprised me when she shouted: "Nim!"

With a puff of smoke Nim appeared at our counter and watches my mom good-naturedly. "Hello Meg—"

"Don't 'Hello Meg' me! What did you do?" My mother snapped at Nim.

Nim answers calmly. "I sent them to Basil's world, so they can discover their powers and learn their lessons—"

"Dammit Nim! I can't believe you did this!" My mom looked extremely pissed as she glared at Nim.

I look between them and sputter: "Wait! Mom—you know about magic?"

My mom peers at me and nods. "Yes…I once had magic, but it disappeared when I first married—"

"What?"

My mom waves my exclamation away. "Nim! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Belladonna came back to life." Nim whined defensively.

My mom gaped and then screeched. "You better hope you can come back to life after I'm finished with you!"

I grab my mom and held her back as Nim told her everything; my Mom listened and sat down in shock. When Nim finished I told mom. "Mama, I can't say I regret what happened, but yes, I did fall in love…"

My mom glares at Nim and sighs. "Okay, okay, I'm happy for you bambi, but I don't know about you learning magic…it takes a lot of commitment and it's so dangerous…"

"But it also saved me! It healed me so much and I promised Basil I would come back to him. Please let the kids learn magic Mama; they need it." I pleaded with her. "I need it."

My mom gazes at me and sighs. "I'm just trying to get over the fact that you fell in love with Basil of Baker street…"

"I know Mama, but…it happened." We all turn around when my siblings walk into the kitchen; dripping wet from swimming.

Mia exclaims. "Nim! Where have you been?"

Nim smirks. "Is that anyway to greet your aunt?"

Nick and Cassie run over and hug Nim, but Mia and Marten stay where they are to glower at the sorceress. I step up to Nim. "Nim we need to go back to Baker Street—"

"Yes, yes, all in good time Belladonna," She grabs something out of her bag and continued pulling it out until she had a 6 ft. staff in her hand.

Marten interjected. "We want you to teach us magic—"

"Well of course, but I won't be the only one." Nim winks. "Now hold hands!"

I grab Nick's hand and Cassie grasps my other as we seemed to speed through the air. When we stop we are in a room with large bookshelves and strange objects. Hundreds of books were piled to the ceiling and strange skeletons of flying machines hung from the ceiling; hovering above the books. I see my mom was holding Nick's other hand and was looking around her with a fond look on her face. We were suddenly greeted by an annoyed screech: "Nimue! I thought Merlin told you not to pop in the study!" We look up to see a brown owl glaring at Nimue as he spat down at her from his perch.

My mom smiles. "Nice to see you Archimedes."

"Who?" the owl snapped as he looks at mom. "Meg! What happened to you and why are you surrounded by these whipper-snappers?"

Mom's grin grew as she explained. "These are my children."

"Children? Blah," Archimedes flew down and landed on a chair. We instantly recognize him from The Sword in the Stone; Merlin's sassy pet owl.

Cassie was so excited that she picked up the owl and hugged him.

Archimedes sputtered. "What! Let me go! Confound you!" he flew away from her with his feathers ruffled in annoyance. "Children; pah!"

Nimue taps her staff against the post the owl perched on. "Now don't get your feathers in a twist."

Nick looks around in amazement as he reaches out to touch a book.

Archimedes sees and hoots. "Don't touch that boy!"

Nick jumps back and keeps his hands to his sides.

"Wow," I gasped. "Nim, do you live here?"

"I visit; I used to live here when Madame Mim took over my cottage."

"Oh yeah, when she pretended to be you…but she did go by Mim…" Our mother reminisces.

"Yeah, I can't believe Marten thought you were her!" Mia giggles.

Archimedes starts laughing. "Hooohooo, he thought you were Mim? Haha! That's rich…I can see why he would think that—there is a resemblance!" the owl jeered as he laughed.

Nim's nose wrinkles as she glared at the owl. "Don't compare me to that psychotic hag—she stole my powers, identity as the Magnificent Marvelous Nim, and ruined my lovely cottage…And if you ever hoot that I look like her again—" Nim points her finger at him and a rain cloud appears over Archimedes' head and started pouring out rain onto the poor bird. "Oh-ow! Nim!"

"Consider yourself lucky I didn't add lightning." Nim sniffed.

The cloud suddenly shifted away from the owl and into the middle of the floor. The cloud took a shape of a man with a pointed hat as lightning billowed around it. With a huge clap of thunder and a rush of wind; an elderly man in a blue robe steps out of the cloud and adjusted his spectacles. "Ah, Nim, Meg, Belladonna, Marten, Nick, Mia, and Cassie—so sorry I'm late. I had an extended meeting with Yen sid and Micky Mouse about David Stutler." Merlin sits down at a table and starts pouring the tea. "Meg; five spoonfuls of sugar and a sprig of mint?"

"You remembered," Meg smiled as she hugged Merlin. "It's good to see you Merlin."

"And you as well," Merlin tells her he looks over at the children. "Well, these must be your children. Belladonna—white tea with honey? Marten hot chocolate? Nick, green tea? Mia Latino-style hot chocolate? And Cassie would you like some sweet tea with a lemon slice?" We all nod as Merlin listed off our favorite drinks. He poured each drink out of the same teapot and we watched in amazement as each time he poured a cup; the liquid would magically change into our favorite beverages. We then see a sugar bowl hop over and give our mother's cup five heaping scoops of sugar. Nim and Merlin then conjure some chairs which flew down the stairs and sat in front of the table. We all sit down and sip our tea—it was delicious.

Merlin peers at us and finally says. "Nim…"

Nim looks up sheepishly from her soda she conjured up for herself.

"Why would you send your descendants to Basil's world?"

"So they could learn and discover magic and life lessons." Nim answered nonchalantly.

"Oh—well did you all learn something important?" He asked curiously.

We look at each other and nod. I spoke up. "Merlin, we wish to learn magic—"

"Wonderful! Expanding your mind is a useful tool in many worlds." Merlin seemed happily excited as he gazed at us. "And I see that you all have powerful magic within you."

I quickly tell him. "I need to learn how to go back to Baker Street!"

Merlin looks at me for a moment and then smiles. "You want to go back?"

I stand up as I told him. "I promised someone I loved that I would come back."

Merlin jumps up. "Well then, we should start your training!" He points to us all and everything disappears in front of us.

Merlin walks up to me and inquires. "Now, I must warn you; magic is a very dangerous thing…it is very similar to the properties of fire; it does what it wants, can burn anything in its path, only needs a spark, and is very beneficiary. It has it good and bad…agreeing to learn is agreeing to live with the good and bad."

I peer at my family; we've been through so much…and we gained many new scars, but also many new friends…I stare at Merlin and say. "I accept."

"And so our training begins!" Nim exclaims happily as blows purple smoke around us.

The adventure may have ended, but it always begins anew.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**"One more chapter and then the author's note chapter-" Author sobs.**

**"Yeah, you're really dragging this out, aren't ya?" Brother asks.**

**Author swats brother with tissue. "Shut up-there is no limit on creativity."**

**"There are limits on attention spans and patience; you're just lucky your chapters entertain me."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because, there would be no other reason for me to read this...I also like that Marten charater; he's pretty cool. As well as Nick."**

**"Well, I did model them after you-"**

**"What! Without my permission?"**

**"Do you seriously mind?"**

**"...No." ToT**

**"Thought so," *o***

**Thanks! Thanks!**

**! For the reviews and reading this loooooooonnnnggggggg story. ;) Oh, The Sword in the Stone, disney, GMD, etc. don't belong to me and I'm simply borrowing them.**


	53. Chapter 53: Never Had a Dream Come True

**Never Had a Dream Come True- S Club 7**

Basil continued strumming his violin loudly; he couldn't remember how long he had played, and he could care less. The violin's gloomy moans echoed through the flat; soothing him. Not many cases came to his doorstep; it had been three days since the last one. One thought always brought him into worse melancholy; it had been three months since the Garrios left…he couldn't stop thinking about Belladonna. At times he would be forced to walk outside with Mrs. Judson or Olivia, to keep him out of his depressed state; he would believe to see Belladonna wandering through the crowd. But every time he would approach her; it was someone else. It didn't help that Dawson and Mary were getting married in a few months…leaving him without a partner for his mysteries. He suddenly heard a knock at his chamber door. His violin screeched to a stop in surprise. "Enter," he answered in a bored tone.

Dawson walks into the room and frowns; Basil's room was a mess and the curtains were drawn closed. Dawson goes over to the windows and threw open the curtains. Basil hissed. "Confound it Dawson!" As the sunlight burned his eyes.

"Basil, this needs to end." Dawson told him; his arms crossed as he lectured his friend. "Miss Belladonna would never want to see you so down in the dumps—"

"What's the point Dawson? Without her here there is no point…"

Dawson rolled his eyes. "Basil, stop being melodramatic."

Basil threw himself down onto the bed dejectedly. "Just kill me now Dawson…"

"Basil!"

"Fine, please give me an anesthetic…"

"No! No tranquilizers and no alcohol!" Dawson fumed in annoyance. "As your doctor—"

"Technically you aren't my doctor anymore, since you're marrying Ms. Moustan and abandoning me…"

"Oh grow up Basil,"

Basil scoffs. "No cases, no Belladonna, no hope…"

"Ugh, I hate it when you're in one of your moods." Dawson mumbled and sat down in his desk chair. He becomes sympathetic. "I'm sorry my proposal to Mary has come right after the Garrios leaving, but I love Mary…and I was hoping for you to be my best man."

Basil's ears perked up in curiosity. "Best man? At your wedding?"

"Yes, I know that you don't enjoy social things like this, but you are my best friend Basil." Dawson smiled as he saw Basil sit up; Dawson was hoping the news would lift his friend's damp spirit.

Basil smirked at his friend. "Couldn't get anyone else?" he inquired slyly.

"No, I only wanted the one mouse who I trust above all others, who is clever enough for the job, and is great at creating adventures." Dawson watched Basil swell with pride from his compliments; knowing his friend immensely enjoyed them. "My Stag party should be fun, eh?"

Basil laughed with him for the first time in months. "Dare I ask about Mrs. Proudfoot? I'm nervous that I have to escort her during the ceremonies…" Basil grimaced humorously, but stopped when Dawson frowned. "She is the maid of honor correct?" Mrs. Proudfoot was Mary's benefactor and friend, so it was practical.

"Uh, yes, of course." Dawson faltered, while not looking at Basil.

Basil knew he was lying, but why would he react in such a way if—Basil's emotions turned desolate once more. "Belladonna," he groaned as he threw himself onto the bed.

"Mary thought, if Belladonna ever came back, that she would make a wonderful maid of honor." Dawson explained. "She had grown quite close to her—Basil, she'll be back."

"Dawson, how can we know? Three months ago I've discovered magic and I have researched it these passed months—it's erratic and powerful! No reason—no evidence! I have no inkling of whether Belladonna is coming back…and that frightens me; not knowing whether she's alright or returning."

"Marten and Nick will take good care of her as well as the girls."

"I want to take care of her…ugh! I hate feeling this way Dawson! It's like—" Basil jumped up while madly motioning with his hands. "It's like I've lost something—I think I'm becoming ill."

"What are your symptoms?" The doctor inquired.

"Sometimes my heart would contract painfully—like my chest is tightening. Also, I've experienced major fatigue and depression—"

"Basil, it sounds like you have a case of heart ache."

"Please tell me there's treatment."

Dawson sighed. "It's all in your head; your emotions for Belladonna are doing this to you. You're simply missing her."

Basil sat down on his bed. "This is maddening Dawson."

"That's love for you Basil." There was suddenly a loud knock at the door downstairs. Dawson gets up. "Sounds like a client," He leaves Basil in his room; knowing his friend wanted to be alone. As he descended the stairs, a disconsolate song started playing on the violin. Dawson soon makes it to the door, while hoping that the client brought a case to make his friend feel better.

* * *

Basil couldn't stop seeing her in his mind's eye…and continued playing the violin until he started playing the song she played in his study all those months ago. Dawson suddenly rushed into his room. "Basil!"

"What!" Basil almost dropped the violin and glowered at his friend impatiently. "What is it doctor?"

Dawson was grinning broadly. "There's a very unique case from a young lady—"

Basil was about to go back to playing as he told Dawson. "Not another missing fiancé case Dawson; those always have the same result: a seemingly faithful mouse elopes with someone else."

"No, but she is looking for someone, now get down there!" Dawson helps his friend up and pushed him out the door.

Basil slapped his friend's paws away. "Enough Dawson, I'm going." Basil walked down stairs and into his study where small lady sat in his chair. Basil's nose wrinkled in annoyance that someone was in his chair as well as the fact he couldn't see the woman's face due to a heavy veil of black lace and the wide brim hat that hid her ears. She wore a fancy black dress and gloves; all new. Most likely a mouse of high fortune, but the clothing was different and detailed; like it was specially made. It was as if it was trying to look Victorian, but fantastical…like a costume. But there wasn't a speck of dirt or dander on it; it was as unreadable as the lady that sat before him. Her outfit was obviously one of mourning. Basil grabbed his pipe and some tobacco from his slipper on the mantle. He peered at the stranger curiously. "My colleague Dr. Dawson tells me you are looking for someone."

"Oh yes," The woman spoke with an Italian dialect, but she kept the veil over her face.

"Well, have you tried the police—"

"I know only the Great Mouse Detective could help me."

Basil raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Very well, now could you tell me what happened when you last saw this person. And pray, be specific—"

"The slightest detail is important sir, but I will simply give you the description of the mouse I am searching for." The woman replied quickly.

Basil frowned, but allowed her to continue.

"He is thin, but tall." Basil nodded as he compiled the list of mice of this description within his mind.

"He has sandy-brown fur and emerald green eyes…"

Basil's eyes widen as he realized the woman was describing him. He gets up in frustration. "Now see here madam, I will not play games with you. Now tell me your true reason of being here."

"Well Mister Basil, I came here on the notion of three little mice and a marten…they really miss you as well as your comrades."

Basil glowered at the stranger. It was just a game; there was no way that she knew the Garrios. He simply let the strange lady continue as he puffed his pipe furiously.

Basil bit down on the pipe when the lady mentioned: "As well as Belladonna Rosalie…she wishes to see you again…"

Basil steps up and growled. "Enough! I know very well that you aren't acquainted with the Garrios, and your hoax is at an end. What are you? A criminal, a paid distraction, or a delusional creature? Now answer me!"

"Why…" The Italian dialect dropped into a southern one. "I am Belladonna!" The woman threw off her hat and veil. Belladonna was sitting in his chair and smiling at him. "And you have no idea how much I've missed you."

* * *

I fought against leaping into his arms; knowing my little surprise had left him in shock. Basil stood there staring at me with his pipe in his hand. He suddenly threw the pipe aside with a maniac flair and laugh. He picked me up and spun me through the air.

He then sets me down and kisses me deeply. I smile as I wrap my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Basil had a huge grin on his face as he gazed at her; she was back. He realized that Dawson was in on the deception and yelled up the stairs: "Dawson! You clever devil!"

He listened as Dawson laughed up the stairs and Belladonna giggled in his arms. He then puts at arm's length to get a good look at her. She looked amazing; just like when he first met her, only her large amber eyes were gleaming with happiness instead of tears. "How in the world did you manage to trick me?"

I snicker at his question. "Well, I did learn from the best." I take out my locket. "And I did promise I'd come back."

Basil continued to beam at me as he held me and soon; Dawson walked downstairs with a smile. "Will you be staying the night my dear?"

"Of course, I do have two months left of summer vacation that I'd like to spend here." I answer while blushing and trying not to laugh at Basil raising his eyebrows twice in a seductive way.

"And the others?" Dawson asked; interrupting our secret communication.

"They'll be here soon; I was sent as a test Enchantress…" the gentlemice tilt their heads in confusion. "Well, Nimue and Merlin are teaching us magic and I am now known as _Belladonna the Enchantress_—in training that is_._"

"Incredible!" Dawson exclaimed as he hugged me.

The door suddenly burst open and Mrs. Judson, the Flavershams, and Mary ran in. Olivia leapt into my arms in a hug as Mr. Flaversham shook my hand warmly. Mrs. Judson then ran up and embraced me tightly while tittering happily. When we separate; I turn to Mary who squeals in delight and hugs me. "Belladonna! Oh how we all missed you!"

"I missed you all too!" I told her. "And the kids are on the way; they can't wait to see you all."

Mary showed me her hand, which had a lovely diamond ring on it. "Great! Because you're all invited to David's and my wedding, and I wish for you to be my maid of honor."

It was my turn to squeal as I embraced Mary and we both hopped up and shrieked in excitement. I then go over to Dawson and grab his hands. "Congratulations! Oh I'm so happy for you two—"

There was suddenly a BAM! And a puff of purple smoke in the doorway and we saw Marten, Nick, Mia, and Cassie standing in their mousedom forms and Victorian outfits. And so the squealing, laughter, and hugs began anew.

* * *

I sit with Mary and chatted about the wedding as Mrs. Judson served us tea with Cassie; who used her magic to make the teacups float to us without spilling a drop. Olivia and her father sat on the floor as Mia showed them small magic light displays. Dawson was reading the Species of Four case to Nick, who listened excitedly to the adventurous tale. Marten and Basil were at it again with the chess game: it was the perfect day.

That night, everyone went home as the children went to the bed. Basil sat in his chair and started to play his violin in a major tune that soared through the quiet flat happily. With a few whispered words and a flash of blue light; I made my own violin appear and started playing with him. We soon ended our amazing song. Basil smiled at me and puts the violin down as I make my violin disappear. He holds my hands and laughs to himself.

"What is it?" I inquire.

Basil shrugged. "Oh nothing love, just never…I never had something like this happen to me, not until I met you."

I stroke his hair as I agreed. "Me too, I've never had my dreams come true like this. But I think we should start getting used to it." I kiss him as he holds me; I finally got my fairytale ending through a magical encounter with the Great Mouse Detective.

* * *

James White sat in the dirty cell in pure dejection and rage that he failed to get his revenge for Padriac…His cell door suddenly opened and one of the constables motions him to get out. James felt confused as the policemouse led him outside to a hansom cab and quickly left him there. A familiar voice echoed through the night. "The policemouse has done his job according to what I tell him, and I've ordered him to bring you here James."

James looked up in shock. "Simon?"

The mouse compartment to the cab opened up. "Get in."

James clambered into the cab and sat down. Simon Moriratty; his half-brother sat before him with a calm grin and sharp, harsh eyes analyzing him with the blue eyes that they shared. He never really knew Simon as well as he did Padriac, but he felt searing anger inside of him when he remembered the cruelties he put Padriac through as a child.

Moriratty grinned and said. "Congratulations James; you're a free mouse."

"What?" James was even more surprised; why would Simon free him?

"I saw that you've done a foolish thing; going after Holmice without a real plan, but the fact still remains that you are my brother…and we both want the same thing."

James felt uneasy; the last thing Padriac told him about Simon was not to trust him… "And what do you want Simon?"

"Why, I just want to get rid of Basil Homice…you see I can't have someone like him inconveniencing my business." The cab suddenly stopped and a brown mouse clambered on. James watched him in apprehension. "James, this is my lead commander Colonel Sebastian Doran. You see, his cousin worked for Ratigan…and he too isn't happy about what happened on Tower Bridge."

Sebastian nodded and grinned at James in greeting, but remained silent.

"So, what do you say James? If you join me, then we can both take down Holmice together…if not, well, you can always go back to prison or being a stuffy business man. It's your move brother." Moriratty watched him through his monocle.

James thought furiously; if he agreed he could get the chance to end Basil of Baker street…if he didn't he would be thrown back outside to fend for himself without any money or shelter. He would get his revenge for his brother's murder; even if it meant he had to make a deal with a deadly mouse.


	54. Author's NoteInterviewSequel Chat

**Author's and Brother's note:**

**Brother gets out his phone and reads: "So, why did you write **_**Magical Encounters…**_**and why am I interviewing you?"**

**Author smiles. "Because I asked nicely…oh and I promised you candy."**

"**Ohh…gotcha'. Now pay up."**

"**Not yet."**

"**Fine, if we're gonna have it that way; I want my lawyer."**

"**Seriously!"**

"**You're laughing now, but when you lose all your $ from not speaking with your lawyer…I'm the one who'll be laughing."**

"**Start the interview!"**

"**What did you intend to do with this story? Brother frantically sips coffee."**

"**You're not supposed to say the stage directions!" **

"**Okay! Why did you write this?"**

"**Well…one day I was listening to a great Tatu song on Youtube and a amv came up about GMD, and I watched it and then decided to read some fanfiction again and I was inspired. I saw fanfiction as challenge to write and I accepted—"**

"**Um…I really don't know what to say to that."**

"**Are you impressed?"**

"**No, just speechless. Not what you're thinking though." **

"**Next question?"**

**Brother spins around in his swivel chair. "Okay, how did you create your oc's."  
"Well I based Belladonna and Nim off of some of my characteristics…like I'm a lot like Nim—"**

"**Strange, whimsical, and unpredictable?"**

"**Sure!"**

"**Well, Belladonna and you are very protective and clumsy."**

"**True! And I based Cassie and Mia on our sisters. And Vicki is my alter-ego. White and Wolfe were molded from my imagination…"**

"**I'm bored…"**

"**Oh, and did I mention that Nick and Marten are based off you?"**

"**Suddenly interested. Well to finish up this interview, do you have any ideas for a sequel maybe? The word your fans have waited for—sequel! Though, some say the sequels are terrible…lots of pressure on you."**

"**Who says I'm doing a sequel?"**

"**You did! That's why you're making me do this!"**

"**Oh yeah, well I will be making a sequel."**

"**Cool, care to give us a sneak peek?"**

"**Well, I'll just tell you all what's happening next:**

**Mary and Dawson will be getting married."**

"**We know this."**

"**This story is actually going to span through a few years of the Garrios training with Merlin and helping Basil. There will also be plenty of Disney character and fantasy cameos. Moriratty will become a star villain and James White will be with him to start his revenge. Also, I will introducing Count Redwood; the counterpart of Lord Blackwood from Guy Ritchies' ****Sherlock Holmes****. Basil and Belladonna's relationship will be tested through their adventures against these villains. There will also be traveling Gypsy bats, the guest appearance of Basil's older brother, Irene Relda returning, and puppies—"**

"**SPOILER ALERT! I know I've asked you, but are you writing this or telling us the whole story now?"**

"**Oops, you're right. Now there is another reason why I created this chapter:**

**Thanks everyone for reading; you all have inspired me to keep writing this story as well as create a sequel. For that I am so happy! Especially with the wonderful reviews that made smile. Thanks again!"**

**I don't own Disney, Eve Titus, or ****Sherlock Holmes****…got to go start the sequel! Byes!**

**P.S. If you enjoy Holmesian mysteries—check out my NCIS and Sherlock crossover.**


End file.
